Love is War: You and Me
by XxxM-Beauty05xxX
Summary: This story will take place after the events at N's castle. N has decided to take off on his own journey! If the world was truly meant to remain unchanged, he decided to go out there and explore to have better understanding of it! One night, he has a mysterious dream about a little girl that he supposedly played with as a child? Why doesn't he remember her? Life will change for him.
1. First Chapter

_**_The story will take place, right after the events at N's castle_**_

The battle that determined the faith of everyone in the Unova region has been decided. The world where humans and Pokémon lived together as one, was to remain the same and not be changed. N, alongside Reshiram, has lost against Touya and Zekrom. His ideals were proven stronger than N's truth. That the world shouldn't be changed; into where people and Pokémon are forever separated. The world is meant to remain same; the way it always has been. This baffled N so much. He believed strongly in his truth for a perfect world. That all Pokémon who inhabits it; should always, or be forever free. That all of them shouldn't be oppressed or owned any longer. His truth; that the world itself should be equally divided. This way, the Pokémon can be kept safe from people who might hurt them in the future. N's love for Pokémon was pure as a child's heart. It was his dream. The young king only yearned for a world where Pokémon didn't have to suffer anymore. However, Touya was chosen as the rightful hero. Why? Why did he lost? In the beginning, he couldn't comprehend any of this. But,... right after N was acknowledged of his father's trickery and manipulation in person, it was all starting to make sense to him. "Defected boy." Those words were echoing inside his head. What sadden him the most, was that he was only being used this entire time. Also, the fact that his real intentions for this whole organization was to fulfill his own greedy desires.

After the horrid truth was revealed by the horrid man himself, Ghetsis challenged Touya to a battle. If the old-geezer won, he would still have N as king of Team Plasma and have his way with him; rather he liked it or not. Team Plasma itself, still needed it's king. If he wanted to reach his goal, he still needed it's proper leader to run the organization. Those words struck fear into him. The young man was feeling so much confusion and pain inside, that he didn't know how to react towards all of this. After Ghetsis was defeated, he was taken away by Alder and Cheren. He was going to prison. Due, to N's predicament; the ex-leader/king was let off easily. Team Plasma itself, was to be disbanded on that day officially.

"You are dead to me." He bitterly says towards Ghetsis. The deranged man, responded with a smug look on his face. "You haven't seen the last of me, Lord N. Remember that." Ghetsis starred right back into N's venomous glare.

After having an important discussion with Touya... it was decided, that what he does now... was for him to decide. He summons Reshiram out. Before, he takes off on Reshiram; he turns to face Touya. "Touya!" He shouted. "I still haven't changed my opinion about the liberation of Pokémon completely, but I will say this." He continued. "You've given me a new positive outlook, on what I thought was truth. I'll try to understand the world; where both humans and Pokémon live together as one." He promised. "I'll open up my eyes, and give it another chance!" He hoisted himself; on Reshiram. "I'll be living my own life now; starting today. I'll be looking forward to it. I'll be seeing... what life has to really offer me out there now; in the nearest future." The young man smiled. "Who knows... we might even see each other again out there someday." He thought. The young man assumed, that he and The 2nd Dragon Hero will be crossing paths again. It might just happen. With better, and on good-terms next time too. "Good luck on your dreams! If anyone can make it a reality, it's you! Well then... farewell!"

_~Name, Age, and Height~ ^.^_

_N Harmonia/ Natural Gropius Harmonia: Age-20 Height-5'8 _

_****__Welcome to the ~1rst~ Chapter of - Love is War: You and Me -_

___Welcome to this wonderful Romance/Drama story! I'm hoping that you'll enjoy yourself! Please, read and take your time! ;3 ~Rated-M~ For-Any-Future: Sexual Content, Drugs, Language, and Violence. -Take Notice: All of this stuff will be happening in 'Some' or in the Late-Chapters of this story.-_

_The story begins..._

_**Chapter 1: A Journey Alone/ A Mysterious Dream**_

It has almost been a full year now. _"You haven't seen the last of me, Lord N. Remember that."_ Those words would still echo inside N's head every now and then. It still haunted him. He can only hope that he was bluffing. He has been sentenced to 50-years in jail for his crazed actions. The chances of him get probation before dying of old age, is less likely. But, he knows how stubborn and conniving his step-parent can be. No matter what the situation was. N has remained in constant alert for the first few months of his travels. But, as time flew by, he began to worry less about it. He wanted to relax and focus on what's really important. Living life as it is.

"The bondages of all these people and their Pokémon, are more stronger than what I had imagined." N thought. He was walking on the streets of Castelia City. The fantastic view of the city's enormous buildings were fascinating to him. He never had the time to walk on these streets before and admire it's sightings. The city was so big, that most people would enjoy walking around with their Pokémon all the time. N heard the inner voices of those Pokémon, and what he would hear, would always put a smile on his face. He heard how happy and joyful they all are, to be spending time with their trainers like this. He also heard how caring and loving they all are towards their trainers overall. It reminded him of the first time. The first time he ever heard the inner voices of Pokémon that were this happy, being with their trainer. It was at Nimbasa City. The Pokémon that belonged to Touya Kuroshiro, were the first ones to help him see it.

"So, bondages like that... really did existed more out here." N happily thought. He was enjoying a strawberry smoothie. Casually walking throughout the city. He never would of guessed, the majority of good people towards Pokémon. Up ahead, a large crowd of people who were cheering and yelling caught his attention.

"Pignite, use Flamethrower!" A Pokémon battle was taking place near the city's fountain. "Ha! You missed! Zebsrtika, let's finish this battle! Use Discharge!" The trainer commanded. "Zebstrika!" It roared. It launched it's electric attack towards the opponent's Pokémon. Zapping it's opponent's Pokémon in the process. "Pignite!" It yelped. Within seconds, it collapsed and fainted. "Alright! The match is over! We win!" The other trainer danced in happiness. "Zebstrika!" It roared in triumph.

"Oh, Pignite. You did great! Now return and get some rest. You deserve it." He smiled. The trainer was now summoning; the Pokémon back inside it's pokeball. "Dude, that was a great battle! Your Zebstrika is strong!" The trainer complimented. "Thanks!" He replied. "Your Pignite isn't half-bad either!" He complimented. They shook hands. The gathered crowd around them started clapping. N was standing in the middle of the crowd, but he didn't look amused or impressed at all. If his truth for the liberation of all Pokémon was starting to slowly change... the one thing that he will never change his opinion on; were Pokémon battles. He still didn't like the idea of forcing Pokémon to fight against each another. His dislike for Pokémon battles; still hasn't decreased since then. "What's so great about forcing friends to fight? It's something that people shouldn't find so entertaining." He thought, while sighing and slurping his smoothie in grief. "Didn't I promise myself that I would try to understand, and try to accept the way things are?" He recalled. "But, it just seems impossible for me on this matter." He firmly thought. The young ex-king was walking out of the crowd and was now leaving. His walking and slurping was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me,... young man?" A man's voice sounded. He turned to see a group of men, all dressed in black. "Can I help you?" N asked. "Yes, you can actually." The mysterious man firmly says. "Grunt, give me the picture." He ordered the man who was standing behind him. "Yes, sir!" He quickly responded. "Grunt?" N thought. That word sounded familiar to him. The grunt handed him a small photo...

The look on the other man's face, cringed. "No, you idiot! This is the wrong picture and it's too old! We need the latest one!" He commanded. "Commander, I'm so sorry!" He blurted out in apology. "Shhh! You don't address me like that out here!" He angrily whispered. His eye-patch was secretly glowing underneath. "Hmmm...". N hummed, while perking an eye brow. "These people... I wonder...". The young ex-king heavily thought to himself. His light/dark-blue colored eyes sharpened. The grunt was searching inside his pockets in a endless frantic-like panic. Suddenly, N's eye caught a quick glimpse of a letter insignia inside. It was the capital letter R, and it was scarlet-red colored. "R? They have their own insignia too?" He thought. "I'm sorry, sir." He gulped. "But, I don't think I have it with me at the moment." He trembled. "Tsk! This is what I always get for letting you handle the supplies!" He firmly said. "I apologize, sir." He bowed and responded. "Please, forgive me." He begged. "Are,... you guys... members of some kind of organization...?" N firmly asked. The man who stood in front, his eye's sharpened. He turned to face N...

"My apologies, but we're not accepting any interviews. We'll just be on our way now." He answered and turned. The group of men were following him from behind. But,... except for one. "You see, were only trying to locate our Boss's daughter." He explained. The grunt was twiddling his thumbs together. "Your group is just on a search for someone? Is that so?" N asked in a amused tone.

"GRUNT!" The other man bitterly called out for him. "Coming, sir!" He blurted. The grunt ran to catch up with the rest of the group. The young ex-king was still standing at the spot, and was still watching the odd group of men walk off. "Not a very smart bunch, huh?" He thought to himself, while shrugging and was now walking off himself. "I've never heard of any other organizations existing...". N thought. "So, Team Plasma wasn't the only one after all...?" He baffled. Finishing his smoothie; he throws the cup out into the nearest trashcan. "Well, as long as they're not hurting Pokémon; I won't be involving myself." N didn't felt intimidated. A uncertain smile crept onto his lips. "Another organization that is built to harm or hurt Pokémon? I can't imagine...". The young ex-king thought in complete disgust. "I'm only hoping...". He muttered. His facial-expression was looking very serious.

**_*N's POV*_**

I've decided to spend less time in the cities for the next couple of days. I've been longing to be surrounded by the beauties of nature again. The tall trees, the green- grass, and the sound of happy Pokémon lurking by. It really felt like home to me. I have always considered the wilderness itself as my first real home. I was only an infant. Recently, I was left for dead and abandoned in the forests somewhere. Suddenly, a group of Pokémon came along. They all decided to keep me and accepted into their group/ family. Those Pokémon, are my dearest and closest friends. That I still have with me, up to this very day. It's thanks to them that I'm able to easily survive out here without the luxuries of civilization. I wished that Ghetsis had never found me on that day. Taking me away from all of this. Especially, my freedom. I regret choosing to abandon it a long time ago. He had his own certain ways with persuading me.

"That monster...". I bickered. "That evil man only used me and turned me into his puppet-king. He isolated me inside that big playroom. Brainwashing me and forcing me to think in a certain way. It's, because of him; I never got the chance to live a normal childhood." I clenched my fist hard. To the point where I felt my own blood dripping out. I paused and gazed at my bloody hand. "You and I, we don't share a single drop of blood. Why should I still carry on the name Harmonia with me?" I bitterly thought. Ignoring the pain in my hand, I kept on walking. I was on the routes/outskirts of the White Forest. I've heard around the cities, that if a person was longing to be surrounded by nothing, but nature... this was the place. Those rumors were definitely true. The trees were so tall, that it looked tall enough to reach into the skies. There was a lot of raging waterfalls, and life everywhere! I was hearing the inner voices of many Pokémon, who were all happily frolicking and playing with each other near by. "Peace at last!" I exclaimed. I dropped myself on the soft green-grass. I stretched my arms and gazed at the sky above me.

"What more can a person want?" I asked, while taking off my hat. Then I thought, "Hmmm... it would be nice if I had someone to share these experiences with?" I sighed. The thought of that was totally impossible. It will never happen. I wouldn't really call myself much of a social person. I've talked with other people in the past, but not for very long. I've been isolated for so long. Is it the reason why I've become so shy? I pondered about that for a moment. I shrugged it off. "I haven't really been trying to make friends with other people anyway." I thought. "Only Pokémon...". I muttered. I wasn't trying to deny on what I was really feeling inside. I've been having real trust issues lately. Since,... that day. Involving my cruel step-father and his wicked actions/ intentions. Discovering that he's only been using me after all that time. Filling my head with nothing, but lies and deceits. How could I possibly trust anyone now? I mean,... truly trust someone?

Coming to a realization, I opened my eyes. "Humans and Pokémon are completely different...". I whispered. "Throughout my entire life, I haven't really made one single friend." I sadly thought. I've been watching a group of Pidoves flying together in the sky. Specifically, they were all in pairs. Have they finally found their ideal partners? "Those Pidoves, they all sound so happy being together." I smiled for their happiness. "Just like them. Just like them, I wish that I can have someone by my side. Another human companion. Possibly, someone who's just like me." I thought to myself. Someone just like me? That sounds impossible...

"Defected boy!" Those words were suddenly echoing inside my head. I cringed. "Ghetsis!" I hissed. Suddenly, many painful flashbacks of the past; started to go through my head. It felt like I was being struck by lightning or being shot with a gun. All of those horrible memories; were all coming back to me. I clenched onto the grass beside me.

_"You are nothing, but a warped; defected boy who knows nothing, but Pokémon!"_ He was chuckling and laughing. That moment was the last flashback I had inside my head. "Son of a-... whatever!" I angrily bickered. I quickly turned to lay on my side. I heavily breathed; in and out. "I know that it's impossible now, but I've been wishing that it didn't have to be this way. I've been longing for things to be different." I thought again. "I've changed, but... it's still not enough." I shouldn't of thought about this. I really shouldn't have. I wanted to try and forget about it now. I stood up, while adjusting my hat back on. Eagerly,... I took out my partner's pokeball. I was forcing myself to smile, while I was summoning out Zoroark.

"Zoroark" It roared. _'Hello, N!'_ He paused for a second. He was gazing at me intently. "Zo-Zoroark!". It responded and smiled. _'I,... see that your looking bright and cheery as always. The look in your eyes are just filled with so much joy!'_ It chuckled in a teasing tone. I rolled my eyes, at my sarcastic Pokemon. However, I also couldn't help, but crack a smile. My partner Zoroark, I considered him the serious type most of the time. He was no longer the tricky little fox, that I knew back then. I was certain that he was only trying to make me laugh. Trying to lighten up my mood again. This only proves, how much he really knows me.

"Zoroark, let's go gather up some fruit and berries for dinner tonight! It'll be getting dark in a couple of hours. So, it's best if we get it done quickly." I suggested. We took off into the woods. The sun was still high enough in the sky; for both of us to see. A couple of hours later, we came back successfully.

The sun was now setting. However, it wasn't too long. A few moments later, it was now officially night. I started a warm campfire. I let out all of the Pokémon, including Reshiram. I was certain that we were all alone; around these parts for tonight. So, it was all good. We, managed to gather up enough fruit and berries for everyone. They all started chowing down fast. I was laying against Reshiram's side, eating a mango. It's white fur felt so soft. It felt like I was laying against an extra-soft pillow. Soon enough, we all started talking to each other. I was mostly doing the talking. I've been sharing stories about my travels. Mostly, about what I've seen so far in the cities and about the interesting people I've met.

They all looked amazed and amused. Even, Reshiram was into it for awhile. After everyone was finished with their meals, we all laid close together on the grass; side by side. We were all gazing upward at the stars above us. You can never see the stars shine out clear like this in a city. Not with all those bright lights that remained on, 24-hours a day and 7-days a week. Seriously, comparing that to this... there was no comparison in my opinion.

Suddenly, my Pokémon were all starting to get drowsy and sluggish. Clearly, they were all getting tired out fast. But,... I was still wide-awake enough myself to notice it. Just like flipping a light switch, they were all turned off in an instant. They were all happily snoozing and fast asleep. I happily smiled. "Well,... goodnight to all of you." I muttered. I stretched and I walked closer to the campfire. I was trying to get warm. "Tomorrow, we'll head a little more south from here." I thought. It was starting to get really cold outside. It was only the fall season, but it was close enough to the winter season in temperature. I was gazing into the campfire's flames. A certain feeling was starting to slowly come back to me.

"Geez, what's wrong with me?" I quietly muttered. I laid down on my back against the soft green-grass again. The radiant, and uprising heat coming from the campfire; felt like a warm blanket for me. Strangely, I groaned and sighed. "Why am I feeling like this?" I thought to myself. Suddenly, I felt a twist inside my stomach. I gripped it.

"Am I feeling lonely...?" I'm able to understand that feeling so well. Probably, more than anyone. I've been feeling that emotion throughout my entire childhood. After all,... I was harshly locked and secured inside that huge playroom. Mostly, by myself... all those years ago. I was starting to think about it some more. During, my childhood years... I would always hear a mysterious voice echoing in the Dark-voids of my dreams. Clearly, speaking and calling out my name. It was coming from the pitch-blackness itself. It was so freaky and strange.

I was never able to distinguish it's soundings. If it was a little boy's or girl's voice. Strangely, the way it was sounding... it was sounding so lonely. It was very scary, but also very saddening. It was depressing me more as a young child. Honestly, it really did. It was very saddening; knowing that I was incapable of doing anything to help it. As I grew older,... it eventually stopped. I thought, was I only being silly and ridiculous? "I guess,... being officially on my own now... is making me feel like this?" I bluntly asked. Talking to myself...

"I must be getting tired...". I shrugged and yawned, while taking off my cap and placing it on the ground next to me.

Well, now... it was my turn to fall asleep. My eyelids were getting very heavy. I was about to completely close them. Suddenly, I heard a tiny voice coming from the sky. "Munna-Mu-Munna!" A tiny voice echoed. It was a wild Munna; flying across the moon's gleaming moonlight. Suddenly, I was starting to hear more of those tiny voices. A whole fleet and herd of them appeared! Those pink-embodied Pokémon; were all now flying together all at once. They were all looking so beautiful! Suddenly, that's when it occurred to me. I've heard stories about them in those fairytale books as a young child. That those dream eater's/psychic-type's were known to grant and help people have very good dreams in their sleep. What made it more interesting and exciting? It's like entering into a complete fantasy world of your own! Those rewarding dreams... mostly, they'll be about your deepest desires and deepest cherish-able memories. "Cherish-able memories...". I thought. You'd be able to relive and see those memories inside your own dream! "But,... I barely have any good memories about the past...". I thought in disappointment.

Seriously, I had my doubts about having any good dreams about the past. So, I'll hope for something else. I've been having painful dreams lately. Sometimes, I would wake-up and I would bolt myself upward in fear. I would be drenched in my own cold-sweat. I would be breathing hard, and I would also be feeling major anxiety too. I hated having those stupid nightmares. It's been so agonizing. I took this as an opportunity. Maybe, this was a good sign. "With some luck,... maybe, they'll help me have good dreams tonight." I happily thought. I finally closed my eyes. I, was now able to slowly feel myself drifting off to sleep. I'm losing consciousness...

_***End of N's POV***_

Hovering against the shining moonlight in the Dark-sky above; a little particular dream-eater/psychic-type spotted someone sleeping on the ground below her. It was the young ex-king himself. Using her psychic-keen senses, she was able to tell that he was now fully asleep. It was safe to approach, without being caught or seen. "Munna-Munna!" It was flying and dancing it's way down below. Little sparkling-white stuff was starting to encircle it's tiny pink body. It was using Calm Mind; with a combination of it's pure-psychic-type energy.

She was trying to look into N's deepest desires and into his deepest cherish-able memories. "Munna...-Mu-Munna...?" she muttered. Something was blocking the way of her foresight. An energy field? It wasn't normal. It was seemed bizarre to her. "Munna! Munna!" She demanded. This wasn't going to stop her from fulfilling duties. With the use of her incredible psychic-powers, she was able to unlock it for only a couple of minutes. "Munna?!" She blurted out, while feeling delighted. It was so engaging and beautiful! It was decided. She thought, this one! "Munna!" Her psychic-type energy started swirling into a sparkling-white aura. She tossed it against N's forehead. "Munna!" She squealed. She twirled happily and flied off; trying to catch-up with the others.

* * *

It was completely dark. N could see nothing around him. "Am, I entering into another nightmare?" He baffled. Faintly, he was starting to hear voices. It was the voice of someone familiar. Actually, it was own. It was the young ex-king's own voice as a young child. Suddenly, he can hear laughing. Out of the blue, a bright-white light appeared. Surrounding the entire area. It was no longer pitch-black, but it was now pitch-white. It was now slowly starting to fade, into a forest-like scenery. It was early in the morning, and it was super-bright as daylight. He could hear the Pidoves chirping, and could see Pokémon running and chasing each other on the forest grounds. These parts of the wilderness seemed somewhat familiar to him, but not completely.

"Where, where am I? Is this a dream?" N gazed around the scenery and pondered. He glimpsed at his hands. He gasped at what he saw, or what he barely saw. He was transparent. His entire body was completely see through. Like a ghost! "This is new." His expression became bewildered. He glanced back up. N saw his child-self running pass by him. "Ahaha! C'mon, don't be slow!" He yelled. Who was he talking to? The young ex-king could hear the voices; of his Pokémon friends scurrying from behind. They were all in their lower evolution stages. "These parts of the forest, I remember playing around here!" He happily said. The environment was feeling very hot. It was the summer season...

His child-self and all of the Pokémon were all playing with each other. Happily chasing each other around in circles. Seeing this,... it made N smile. "Hmmm...". He hummed. "Wait, N! Don't rush off and start playing without me!" Another little child-like voice echoed from the bushes behind him. "What?" N baffled. He glanced over his shoulder. Easily, he can see that something was trying to rustle out of the bushes.

"No fair! It was hard for me to run and catch up this time!" The little child whined. It was a little girl. Who was looking two years younger; compared to his child-self. She had long, and straight raven-black colored hair. The little girl had the eye color of sweet chocolate. The outfit she was wearing, really brought out her cuteness. The little girl had a mini-apple-red summer dress on. The floral pattern made it look fashionable. Accompanied, with black flip-flops on.

"Who's that?!" N baffled. She approached. "Hey, I told you! We made a bet! Whoever made it here first, can get a head start on playing!" Child N playfully said. The little girl pouted. "Well, you try running with flip-flops on! It's harder than you think!" She complained, while dropping herself on the soft green-grass. N's child-self approached her. He sat down next to her, "Then, why don't you try taking those off and go barefoot like me? It'll be easier." He happily suggested. The little girl nodded her head, no. "I can't." She sadly responded. "Why not?" He curiously asked.

"Daddy, he wouldn't approve of me doing that. He would say that it's not... what's the word for it? Elegant?" She mumbled. She was twiddling her fingers together shyly. For someone so young, she had a strong sense of vocabulary. "Well, it's not like your dad is watching or with us at all... right?! Trust me! You are safe here with me! Remember, what I told you before?! You have to try and be more carefree!" He smiled. IT was a warm and caring smile that was towards her. A tiny blush crept onto her face. She smiled back and nodded her head, yes. "Ok! I'll do it!" She blurted out excitedly. In a quick haste, she was unstrapping the straps that kept one of her flips-flops tightly on. Now, she had both of them off. She jogged and the expression on her face brightened.

"You're right! It is easier!" She giggled. She ran back to him. "Great! Now that you can run easier, you want to play tag?!" He jolted up. Tagging her quickly. "You're it!" He laughed. The real young ex-king himself, just stood there watching in complete denial. "I,... I don't remember any of this happening in the past...". He thought. "Is this just a figment of my desires or something?" He baffled. He couldn't stop looking at the little girl's face. Something about that angelic-like face, was aching his heart greatly for some reason.

"Not for long, I won't!" She responded. Leaving her flip-flops behind, they were now chasing each other across the green field. Laughing and smiling. The Pokémon were running and following along from behind. "Hey, you guys! Help me catch him!" She winked towards Zorua. "Zo-Zorua!" It swiftly responded. _'You bet I will! Watch me!'_ He playfully said. The little dark-type Pokémon jumped into the air. N's little partner; was shape-shifting into a ghost-type Pokémon. It transformed into a Haunter, but his tail didn't disappear. It was looking very funny! "Ahaha, his tail is still showing!" She pointed and giggled.

The young ex-king still stood there, watching the entire scene. "This can't be! This has never happened! Why am I seeing this...?" N thought stressfully. The tricky little fox was able to startle the younger version of N; in one swift movement. Causing him to back up and fall. "Zorua?! Your on her side this time?!" He complained. The little dark-type in disguise mischievously chuckled, and transformed back into his original/true form. "Zorua!" He playfully responded. _'You know me, N! If I'm asked nicely, I'll just happily help her!'_ He explained.

"I got you!" She lunged from behind. Dropping herself on N's little back. "Ok, ok! I guess it's fair! You got me!" He says, while peeking one of his eyes open. They were both laughing. She quickly got off him, and was now helping him; to stand up. "Well, now you're it!" She winked, while she started running. "Sure, but I'll catch you!" N shouted from behind.

Watching them all play together; was feeling very long. But, it was also heartwarming. N himself, just sat there; pondering. "This is just a dream. It's only just a dream." He finally realized. "It's, probably just a figment of what I wanted." He thought. "But,... why does it feel so real?" The young ex-king questioned. The aching in his chest was real. It still hasn't stopped. It was a very weird feeling. Why was his heart aching so much? It's only a dream. It really shouldn't be hurting his insides.

They've been playing for quite awhile now...

All of the Pokémon have wondered off into the woods somewhere; leaving the two children alone. They just laid together on the grass; side by side. They were both socializing and chatting now. "N, playing with you has been really fun!" She smiled at him. He nodded. "It's been fun playing with you too! Hey, you know, I'm really happy that I've been getting the chance to play and see you frequently!" He playfully jested. "Me too!" She responded.

"Frequently?" He questioned. N's been eagerly listening in; into their conversation. "Hmmm... so, this isn't the first time that we've... or they've seen each other? They've been friends for that long?" N thought blissfully. "Interesting...". He thought. But, realizing the situation at the moment, "But, it's not real...". He sighed. Reality can really hurt sometimes.

"I can't believe that someone young as you, isn't aloud to have fun and just relax." The little boy exclaimed. "Well, you see...". She shyly responded. The little girl started explaining herself to him. They've been talking for quite awhile now and it's been very mystifying and perplexing.

"You never had the time?!" He questioned. Both of his light/dark-blue eyes widened. "Back at home, I'm never able to..." She paused. "... to be honest...". She finished. Her chocolate-brown colored eyes saddened. "My father, would always make sure that I was actually doing something more productive. Like reading, my singing lessons, and practicing my manners." She started, but she went on and on. The child version of N was looking very confused by all of this. "That doesn't sound fun! You should be enjoying your youth! Have fun while you can!" He happily jested. She smiled, while nodding her head in agreement. She got closer to him, and held onto his right arm for dear life. Treating it; just like a life-savior from drowning. "I'm happy that we're friends, N! You're actually the first friend I ever made!" She softly said. Her tone sounded so sweet, and very angelic. "It's not only me! Don't forget about the Pokémon!" He shyly responded. Faintly, he was blushing.

"Of course, but... you're my best friend!" She quickly bounced back. Hearing that made the younger N's heart flutter. Strangely, the other N was feeling the same feeling at that moment. The child version of himself was trying to speak up, "You're so... you're so...". He started. He was feeling hesitant to say it.

"Hmmm...? Yes?" She asked. Looking upward towards him. He was looking hesitant. The little tea-green colored hair boy fidgeted. He was starting to stutter, "Nothing." He responded, while glancing away and blushing again. "Are you sure?" She curiously asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He shyly responded. "But, you know what?" He continued, while still looking away from her. "N, what is it?" She asked. The little girl was now stretching and yawning. "Your...your...". He started. He breathes in and out. "Ok, you're also... the first kid... that I ever made friends with too." He confirmed, but smiled. "I've been enjoying our time together. Before, I've always been talking and playing with Pokémon only, but being with you... it feels totally different. I'm not sure if I'm making any sense, but it's just how I've been feeling lately. Your a smart kid,... so do you understand what I'm feeling? N asked.

There was no response. "Hello?" He baffled. He turned his head to find that she has fallen asleep. She must of been feeling very tired! She fell asleep in an instant! Younger N sighed. He was feeling so unsure of his own feelings at the moment. However, all of this was starting to make sense to the adult N.

"I'm... well, or you're crushing on her...". He thought. He didn't know what to think of it, but it was obviously very cute. Shrugging his shoulders, his expression went from seriousness to blissfulness.

"I was always so naïve and clueless as a child back then." He chuckled. This was so interesting to him. But, his smile quickly faded. Quickly, thinking of something else now, "But, it's also how I was able to be manipulated so easily...". He thought. But, those thoughts weren't going to spoil this moment. He was actually enjoying this dream. Getting to see and actually feel how happy his younger self was. It made him feel so good. This is something that he had never experience, before as a child. This is similar to something that he wish he could of had. Suddenly, what caught his immediate attention, was what his younger self was doing at the moment. He was leaning closer to the little girl's face.

"Wait, what am I... or what is he doing?!" He quietly blurted out. The younger version of himself paused at a close range. His cheeks were flushed and he looked somewhat clueless on what he was doing. He slowly closed his eyes and was now gently pressing his lips against hers softly. He was kissing her! Adult N's eyes bolted wide open. His own heart beat started beating faster and faster.

Within seconds, his surroundings started to slowly vanish. He bolted up. "Wait, wait! I don't want to leave yet!" He pleaded. He wanted to stay longer. The young ex-king wanted to see the outcome of this strange romantic-event. The same blinding light; from earlier came back. It blocked his vision. He could tell that he was now waking up.

* * *

He saw and felt nothing. He could only see the pitch blackness of his closed eyelids. Opening his eyes; the morning sun's rays weren't all that blinding. It was early in the morning. His Pokémon were all still asleep. He adjusted himself up and picked his cap off the ground. Putting it back on. The young ex-king was now pondering about the dream he had last night.

"It felt like I was inside that dream for hours, but I also felt like I didn't want to leave." He thought. "Hmmm...". He hummed. He was thinking back; back to the events that happened last night. Before, he fell asleep. He recalled seeing a heard of those dream-eater's/ psychic-type's flying and passing by last night; in the open night sky. Those Pokémon have just proven their extraordinary capabilities to him. "Those life-longing events never happened. I'm back in reality." He thought. "Oh well, it's time for me to get an early start on today...". He yawned and stretched. Suddenly, the unforgettable kissing scene was replaying inside his head. It was raising his body temperature.

The young ex-king was shaking his head out of it. Feeling the heat of the blush that was appearing on his cheeks, "That was so silly! Why did that have to happen inside the dream?!" He thought and sighed. His heart was still fluttering. It was strange. The lingering feeling of that kiss was still tingling his own lips a bit. He decides to ignore it. But, he admitted; that it was still a very nice dream to have. Despite, the unforgettable kissing scene. He thought, a wild Munna did paid him a visit last night after all. It granted and helped him to dream a wonderful dream. It was starting to make sense to him now. The desire to have a human companion; was secretly still strong inside him. It did crossed his mind yesetrday.

From,... what was seen and heard inside his dream; it sounded like the two of them were very close. Sadly, it was just a dream, or was it? Seriously, was it really just a dream? "I didn't want it to end, but at the same time... living inside a fantasy world; isn't really all that appealing to me." He brushed it off, and thanked the little dream-eater/psychic-type Pokémon for the wonderful dream. "Even, if I can't see you... I know that you can still hear me out there. " N glanced up towards the cloudless; sky-blue skies.

"Thank you." He said. A smile crept onto his lips in a blissful manner.

**_to be continued..._**

**_End of the 1rst chapter! ;D Did you guys like it?! ^^ I hope so! The 2nd chapter will be posted in a couple of days! I promise! Woo! I'm loving how the story is starting off! ;D Was N's dream, really just a dream? Or something else , far more deep and important? Keep reading to find out!_**

**_ -Love is War : You and Me - By: XxxM-Beauty05xxX_**


	2. Second Chapter

**_Welcome to the ~2nd~ Chapter of - Love is War: You and Me -_**

_Hello! ^_^ I've been having so much fun; writing this story! I'm really unleashing my imagination on this! I'm really hoping that everyone is enjoying it! ^.^ Excuse me, for my excitement! ;D I'm aiming on making this a very long story, so you can expect this to be exciting! It's going to be a wonderful/ heart-drenched story! You'll be in for a good-reading time! Hehe! ;) _

_Please, enjoy! I'm hoping that your liking it so far! ^.~_

_Enjoy reading, and the story shall continue on..._

_**Chapter 2: A Refuge for Pokémon/ A Familiar Angelic-Like Face** _

"Winter, it's coming in faster than I thought." N muttered in amusement. He was gazing outside a window. He could see more leaves falling off the trees, and the harsh cold winds flying by. "Oh well...". He thought. "It's nice to bundle up and get warm anyway. Especially, when your indoors. Right guys?" He smiled and glanced over his shoulder. A whole bunch of positive responses were heard all at once. An endless corsage of Pokémon were all jumping in joy and smiling towards N. So, 3-weeks have passed by; since then. His short lived vacation; of peace outdoors only lasted for 5-days. Due, to the unexpected weather conditions. However, during those last 3-weeks... a lot has actually happened. It's, because of those tragic events; that N has decided to start his own refuge for Pokémon.

**_*Flashback*_**

Going through a city after the next, in the corner of every alley, N would sometimes either hear a Pokémon's inner voice in pain, or in a desperate cry for help. He would quickly rush to it's aid, and would immediately see the cause or source of it's suffering. It would be either trapped in a corner, being ganged up on and beaten on by a group of low-life thugs. It would also be either recently abandoned, and it would cry out in agony. Saying stuff like, "Why?! What did I do wrong?! Why... did you choose to leave me?!" It would cry out in pain. A Pokémon would also be found being oppressed under it's trainer's harsh training routines, or being punished for ridiculous reasons. Seeing all of this angered N. These, are one of the main reasons why he was pushed into pursuing his ambitions in the first place. He hated to see Pokémon suffer like this. Especially, by the hands of people. He would be able to step-up and save it from their abusers, treat their physical wounds and nurse them back to health, or even try his best to soothe their misery.

During his travels in the wilderness of the White Forest two weeks earlier, he stumbled upon an abandoned miniature mansion. Deep inside the woods itself. High rock ledges that surrounded the entrance to that area, made it look secluded. He figured, that this would make an excellent hideaway for him. Basically, where he'll live. It'll be his new home. To his surprise, he didn't think that he would end up making it into a refuge for Pokémon now. He didn't complain, he was actually happy about it! It's where he'll now treat any injured Pokémon that he might stumble upon in the future.

"I'm sure that the Pokémon will appreciate it." He happily thought. The area looked secluded enough. It would be perfectly safe for the Pokémon. It would be a perfect place for them to heal, without being provoked by the outside world in the meantime.

The young ex-king found it fitting. Comparing it to the homes built in towns or cities, it was quiet around here and it was surrounded by the complete beauties of nature. It was perfect for him. The outside of it looked alright, and there were no broken windows. It looked livable on the inside too. It was a little dusty, but he was able to fix it up, and quite nicely. The furniture was already in there. It just needed a little cleansing. Within a couple of days, the place didn't look half-bad at all! During the first week of the new refuge, it hasn't been all that easy. Especially, by the fact that he was doing everything by himself. What would be the most difficult challenge? Compared to everything else? It would be trying to heal their emotional and scarring wounds about people out there. But, soon enough... he was able to make some progress in most cases.

"Your probably holding a grudge against most humans out there. But, try to believe what I'll tell you. There are also good people out there! Good people towards Pokémon!" He explained. N was wrapping a white medical strap around an injured wing, that belonged to an injured Braviary.

"Bravi-Braviary?!" It bickered. '_How could my own master treat me like this?! I lose one match, and already he's blowing a fuse?! I'll never trust humans to train me ever again!'_ It angrily replied. "Braviary...". It softly muttered. _'But, I will say this. Your different. Your definitely not like them. I may not be able to completely heal from my emotional wounds, but... thank you for helping me.'_ It's tone went soft and with that, it walked out of the room.

He puts the medical supplies away, and sighed. "It's a start... I, guess...". He shrugged with a sorrowful expression.

**_*End of Flashback*_**

Another few days have passed on, and supplies were running pretty low. Occasionally, N would have to travel to town to stock up on food and medical supplies by the end of the week. Relying on the resources of nature, wasn't really considered an option this time. Seriously, a lot of Pokémon needed to be properly taken care of. Proper food and medical supplies were important. Strangely, it has been pouring rain endlessly for the last couple of days! More than usual! So, he hasn't really been able to make a trip to town since then.

But, now it seemed that he might have to after all. Recently, a Pokémon he helped awhile back has gotten sick. It was running a small fever! The remaining medical supplies, didn't really have what they needed. N thought about taking it to the nearest Pokémon Center, but there wasn't one for miles and miles around that area. You could only find them in the cities. It wasn't an option to walk all the way over there this time. Not in this weather. N doesn't normally hitch a ride on Reshiram. Unless, it was actually necessary. However, making him fly in these weather conditions, seemed too cruel for N's liking. "Hold on a second...". He pondered. He recalled seeing a Pokémon pharmacy. In the nearest town before. It was the only option left.

"I, guess...". He started. "I'll have to make a trip to town today." He shrugged, while thinking. "Hopefully, the pharmacy will still be open... by the time I get there...". N thought. After placing the ice-cold packet on Lilipup's forehead, "You guys,... watch over her. Alright?" He glanced over his shoulder. The group of Pokémon, who were worried about their little friend; were all in the room with him. They all nodded their heads in agreement. To watch over her, while he's out and gone. Suddenly, the sound of loud thunder was heard from outside. It startled the Pokémon, but not the young ex-king himself. The look in his eyes only sharpened. It was full with determination. Not only did he need to stock up on supplies for everyone, but now... he had to get medicine for his sick friend.

Harsh weather wasn't going to stop him. "Hey,... I know the weather is looking bad outside! But, I have to go!" He said. N was wearing a light-blue raincoat over his usual clothing. The sound of heavy rain-drops pouring outside, could be easily heard from inside. "Zo-Zoroark!" He pleaded. _'N, I know that your a strong person, but even people like you have their limits!'_ He blurted out. Ignoring what the illusion fox was saying, N opened the mansion's main entrance door. Rain was really pouring outside! Blistering winds were flying through the air. "Zoroark!" He shouted. _'N, please! Let me come with you at least!'_ He pleaded.

"C'mon, you and I both know; that the supplies are running low enough as it is. One of the Pokémon even got sick! It's,... because of me! I don't want to endanger any of you. So, I'll have to go alone. Besides, it's your job to watch over all of them, when I'm not here. So, you'll have to stay anyway. Ok?" He calmly explained and jested. Zoroark sighs, and stiffly nods his head in agreement. "Hold on a second..". He muttered. Detaching something from his belt's latch. "Here! Take care of this for me in the mean time!" N's Golden Rubik's Cube was tossed at Zoroark. He catches it. Zoroark blinks in confusion.

"Zoroark?" He questioned. _'Your Rubik's Cube? Your leaving it? But, it's your most precious treasure! You carry it with you everywhere!'_ He exclaimed. N has always felt a strong attachment to the 3-D puzzle. He couldn't exactly explain why, but he just felt that way towards it. Even, as a child; he would wear around his neck like a necklace. "That's why!" He smiled. "It's another reason, why I'll have to come back safely." He jested. "Isn't it? To get it back in my possession?" He waved and smiled. With that, N started running through the harsh elements of the weather! "I'll be back! Don't worry about me!" He yelled, for Zoroark to hear.

Zoroark's eyes dimmed. "Zoroark...". He muttered softly. _'Be careful, N...'_. He smiled and thought positively. For his master's safe return.

**_*N's POV*_**

Running through the harsh winds didn't seem all that difficult at first. It wasn't all that powerful as I thought it was. As I got deeper into the forest, I could tell that I was making good progress! The rain kept on pouring; it seemed endless. It made me think... Zoroark was right. I'm only human after all. We all do have our limits. Let's just say, if I suddenly fell into a huge puddle and got all of my clothes soaking wet; I would probably get sick faster than a Quick Attack! Especially, in these weather conditions. But, I thought... that will never happen. I didn't want to sound arrogant, but I can be very agile. So, I was feeling very confident.

"I should be getting close to the nearest town! I'm sure of it!" I was confident. I was dashing my eyes, from right to left occasionally. I was sighting for any potential danger. The sound of loud thunder in the sky wouldn't startle me, but it was starting to make me feel nervous right now. I glanced up at the Dark-cloudy skies above me. Despite it being dark, it was still technically in the mid-afternoon. I was making good timing. I could see the flashes of lighting appearing every now and then. I fee like it could strike me at any given moment. But, I didn't even want to think about that any longer! It was really pouring! I've never seen a rainy-weather this drastic before! It was so odd!

It felt like I've been running for a couple of hours now. I was starting to get really tired. "Ahh!" I yelped, falling on my front side. "Oh, no! Damn it!" I yelped. I landed into a huge puddle! I tripped. I actually tripped! I was soaking wet! "How did I trip?!" I bickered. I sat up and glanced behind me. "What... what are those?" I baffled. A bunch of broken, rusting pieces of metal were scattered all over the ground. "Strange...". I muttered. Solid scratching marks could be seen on each piece. "I don't have time for this!" I yelped. I didn't really have the time to think and be curious. I quickly stood up and I kept on running.

Occasionally, I would pause and I would try to catch my breath for only a few minutes. Afterwards, I would continue running at top speed. I was now surveying my surroundings! This was it! I was getting closer and closer! Everything was starting to look familiar! "Alright, I'm almost...ah...ah-choo!" I blurted. I sniffled. I knew what this meant. I was starting to get sick myself now. I was starting to feel woozy. I was doing so well back there, but bad luck just had to strike me at the worst time. "Damn it!" I bitterly thought. Clenching my fists. I was starting to feel stress. But, I couldn't let this bother me any longer. I can't forget the reason, why I'm doing this in the first place. It's for all of the Pokémon, waiting for me back at home! I sighed, trying to calm myself down.

"Everyone, I'll make it back soon! I promise!" I thought positively. That promise was something that I intend to keep. Suddenly, the sound of raging thunder got louder. "Thundurus!" It roared. Lighting was flashing in the sky. Over and over. "What in the world?!" I yelped. I heard a mighty roar, coming from the skies above me. I thought, was that the sound of a Pokémon's Battle-Cry? I couldn't distinguish on what it was saying. It wasn't speaking clearly enough for me to understand.

"Thundurus!" A bright white-flash appeared in front of me. Shutting my eyes tightly, "Ahh!" I yelped. I tried opening my eyes, but I couldn't! It was just too bright for me to look at. However, I could hear something. I could hear a Pokémon's inner voice, speaking to me.

"Thund-Thundurus!" It yelled. _'I'm sorry! I'm sorry for causing this horrible weather! It's been very ong, I know! But, I had to! I couldn't just watch and let those humans, dressed in black; try to steal and catch anymore frightened Pokémon around here any longer!'_ It yelled in a furious, but sympathetic tone. _'But, now that it's officially over. I'll be on my way and this storm will cease, starting tomorrow'_ It finished. "What?! Wait, what do you mean about the-...ah..ah-choo!" My head was really starting to ache. "Ughh...uhhhh...". I groaned.

Within a couple of seconds, lightning struck down in front of me. "Ahhhh!" I got caught in the cross-fire! I flew and made an uncomfortable landing on the ground. I was lifting my head, placing my chin on the cold-hard ground. Trying to see if something was still there or not. There was nothing; nothing whatsoever. But, all I can see were the heavy rain-drops pouring from the Dark-cloudy skies above me. "Was,... I only hallucinating? I'm not sure...". I thought to myself. My own vision was starting to get very blurry. "Ah-choo!" I sneezed again. "Uggghhh...". I groaned. I was losing consciousness. "No...". I whispered. My light/dark-blue colored eyes were now slowly closing. It was getting very dark, and I could feel myself losing consciousness. I was afraid of this...

"I'm entering into another nightmare...". I bitterly thought, while fearing for the worst to happen.

_***End of N's** **POV***_

A Couple of Hours Later...

Exiting the supermarket in town, a girl has just finished with her grocery shopping. Standing in front of the automatic sliding door entrance. The young, and angelic-like beauty was wearing an apple-red raincoat above her casual clothing. "Wow, it's still pouring as ever!" Her tone sounded upset. The depressing weather was really getting to her."It's been so long too...". She pulls out a raven-black colored umbrella. "It's a shame." She shrugged.

"Honestly, I just didn't want to lose an opportunity to go outside." Walking out into the rain; she was pondering off into her own thoughts. "I've been running mostly...". Her eyes became half-lidded. "It's not like...". She thought. "I'm actually able to stay in one place for very long...". She glanced up at the Dark-cloudy skies above her. "But, in a way... I wish that I can...". She sadly thought. Suddenly, she hears her partner's sorrowful meowing. "Nya-Nya?" The expression on her face looked concerned. "Nya-Nya...". She continued.

"Don't worry about me." She smiled. "C'mon! I'm dying to make that delicious recipe that the cooking connoisseur suggested earlier!" Bending down on her high- knees, she stroked her partner's head. "Tonight, I'll even be making those special treats for you and the others!" She teased. "How does that sound?!" She winked, while pointing her index finger up. "Nya-Nya!" Her partner jumped in excitement. Her master was trying to raise up their spirits. Leaving the town, the both of them were now on the forest path. Heading towards home.

"Hey, you can ride on my shoulder if you want?" She asked. Her master was offering her a ride home. "Nya-Nya!" The little scratch cat nodded her head, no. She wanted to walk all the way back home on her own. Just like her master. "Oh really...?" She giggled. "Hmmm...". She hummed, while putting on her thinking pose. "Nya?" Her partner glanced upwards; towards her master with a questionable expression.

"Naomi... she wears a pink ribbon around her neck...". She started. "But, she's a fierce battler and a tough-girl...". She shrouded. "It doesn't really make sense." She teased. Her partner sweat-dropped. "Nya-Nya?!" She baffled. Feeling shy, and embarrassed. Out of all the colors that she wanted for a ribbon; it had to be a feminine color; pink. The little scratch cat was now blushing. "You know I'm just teasing you, right?" She winked, and glanced down at her friend. Her master's tone was sounding very playful and innocent. "Nya-Nya!" Her Pokémon partner responded with a friendly gesture, while still feeling slightly embarrassed about her girly-tastes. That, it didn't really fit her status as a fierce battle. Suddenly, something catches the young trainer's attention. It was a short distance away. Squinting her eyes together, she tries to get a better view of it.

"What is that?" She muttered. Her eyes widened in shock. As she got closer. "Is that a person?!" She yelped. Dropping the grocery bags on the ground, she ran to the person's side in a quick haste. The normal-type was scurrying along from behind. "Nya-Nya?!" She yelped. Reaching her destination... she shrieks, "Hey!" Gently shaking him on his back. "Are you alright?!" The young man still wouldn't respond. "Please! Wake-up!" She tried again. The panicking girl turns him over. His face was covered with little smudges of dirt. The raindrops that were pouring down, washes it away. The full glimpse of his face and features caught her by surprise. She gasps. "No...". She whispers. A little boy's face appeared inside her head. "It can't be...". She thought. "It's impossible!" She bickered. Feeling her own two cheeks getting flushed. "Ugh...". He groaned. It startles her. She shakes her head out of it. This was no time to dwindle. She grips his hand. "His hands are so cold...". She thought. "How... how long has he been out here?!" She bickers.

"We can't just leave him here! Let's take him with us! Back home!" She firmly said, while turning to face her concerned partner. "Nya!" The normal-type nodded her head in agreement. Grabbing his right-arm in the process, she lifts it and hoists it; firmly around her shoulders. Struggling, but manages to limp all the way...

* * *

"Please! Stop!" A little voice echoed in a very familiar room. A loud slapping noise was heard. The wall had a pink-checkered pattern. The flooring had a sky-blue color. With white clouds scattered all over. The lights were turned off. The room was full with many interesting toys. What stood in the middle of that playroom, was a little boy. It was N. What stood in front of him, was the tall step-father figure himself.

"You need to learn proper discipline! You insolent child!" Ghetsis shouted. He slapped N again. Both of his cheeks were now bluish/purplish. Young N could feel the painful throbbing. "Lord N, this is the fifth time that you've tried to sneak out of the castle!" He yelled. "I'm sorry, but I'm sick and tired of playing in here!" He sniffled. "Father, why can't I go outside?" N baffled in tears. His tone was hinting a texture of fright in it. "You have all the toys, that a child could possibly want inside this playroom. It's practically your bedroom. Are you saying that it's not good enough for you?" He questions him in a venomous tone. Stomping his silver cane on the floor enraged.

"I'm not saying that! I appreciate all of it father! But... your not really answering my question... why can't I go outside, and play?" Little N's tears started to build up. The great sage groaned. "I see that your still lacking proper discipline. We'll have to change that." He turned his back on him. Glancing over his shoulder, "Your are to remain inside this room for the next two weeks, by yourself. The Pokémon will not be joining you. The lights are to remain off during those two weeks! If I pass by your bedroom door, and see that the lights are turned on..." The look in his eyes sharpened like daggers. "You'll receive a punishment much worse than darkness itself." His eyes darkened. Sending cold shivers down N's spine. He turns away completely and exits the room. Locking the door behind him.

"As the young prince, you need to learn proper discipline! The best way to learn is to be punished! Grow stronger, and stop being a pathetic baby!" His harsh words echoed through the hallways. Causing the future leader/king to feel stress now. Gritting his teeth together. While clenching his fists. "Why are you doing this to me?!" He shouted. "Are father's suppose to act like this towards their children...?" The thought of it made him feel confused, yet conflicted and scared. "Mmmm...". He just realized. The young future leader/king didn't like being left in the dark alone. He's always been afraid of being left alone in the dark. It's something that his "father" has been forcing him to conquer. But, not in the most gentle of ways.

The little boy ran up to the door and started banging on it. Yelling, "Let me out! Please, let me out!" He cried. Suddenly, he was starting to breathe hard. The little boy couldn't stand being in this position. With more tears spilling out of his light/dark-blue colored eyes, he drops to the floor. "Ahhhh!" He yelled.

* * *

Gasping for air, the young ex-king bolted upward. Both of his light/dark-blue colored eyes were equally wide open. He was heavily panting from anxiety. "Damn it." He muttered. Gripping his head, "Curse those stupid nightmares...". He bitterly thought to himself. The young ex-king opens his eyes again. Gazing at his unfamiliar surroundings. He wasn't in the forest path anymore. He was on a couch. His hat and raincoat was on a table. Beside him. "What happened?" He whispers. Adjusting himself on the couch. "Where am I?" He pondered. It looked like he was inside somebody else's home. "How did I get here?" He thought. "Ah..ah-choo...ah-choo!" He sneezed twice. "I feel like crap...". He sniffled and groaned. The young ex-king pondered for a moment. He was trying to think back. Everything was slowly coming back to him...

"I... I passed out earlier...". He thought. Also, he was now recalling the strange event that happened, before he got knocked-out earlier. He slapped his forehead and groaned again. "C'mon, was I really hallucinating?" He questioned. "Did it really happen?" He thought again, while crossing his arms. "I'm not completely sure." He muttered. He shakes his head out of it. N thought, he'll think about that another time. "I'm guessing, that someone must of found me." He thought. The young ex-king was shivering. It interrupted his thinking momentarily. "Whoever it is, they probably thought that it wouldn't be a good idea to just leave me there." He was starting to sniffle. "I'll say thank you, and I'll be on my way." The young ex-king was trying to stand up, but his head was aching so badly; that he couldn't. "Ah..ah-choo!" He sneezed again. N was starting to shiver consistently over and over. It felt like he was ready to pass-out again.

"My skin... it feels so cold...". He muttered. The feeling of his skin wasn't at a normal body temperature. If he doesn't get warmer soon, he'll have to deal with hyperthermia very soon. To the point where he'll no longer have the strength to continue on for today. He still had important errands to run, and time wasn't on his side this time.

"Are you alright?" A girl's voice was heard. Footsteps could be heard. Coming closer and closer. The young lady with the angel-like appearance; was carrying a tray of food. Hot ramen/vegetable soup and a cup full of warm milk.

"Huh?" He muttered. He glanced up and saw the figure of a young women, standing in front of him. She was wearing a plain apple-red t-shirt. She was also wearing a pair of mini-black shorts. She had apple-red socks, accompanied with black running shoes on. A black chocker was seen; wrapped around her neck. The pendant was pure yellow-gold, accompanied with white-gold that was implanted on the middle of the expensive ornament. Her hair was long, straight, and was raven-black colored. She had a plain-white headband on, accompanied with a miniature plain-white white butterfly at the edge of it for decoration.

When he gazed into her eyes, his own eyes widened! Her eyes had the color of sweet chocolate! A flashback replayed inside his head. She was looking very similar to the little girl he saw in his dream awhile back. The sweet little girl that he saw playing with his child-self. The young trainer standing in front of him has the same hair style as the little girl. She's like the adult version of her. His guess, that she is 18-yrs. old! Her body was fully grown-up and developed, but her face; made her look childish. Which gave her look an angelic-like appearance. It's like she was vibrating that purity essence. Similar to the little girl in the dream. "Uh...". He whispered. He was clearly astonished at the moment. Was he blushing? His cheeks were starting to show a hint of redness.

"I... uh... brought you something to eat." The girl shyly finishes her sentence. Showing the tray of food in front of him. The delicious aroma was starting to circulate in the open air. It was feeling completely awkward between them. For specific reasons.

"It's you... it can't be...". He whispered.

_**to be continued...**_

_**This took me awhile! :) Well, anyway... the 2nd chapter is finished! ^^ I hope that you guys enjoyed it! The 3rd chapter, will be posted in another few days! ;) I had fun making it! ^^ So, he's having an awkward moment right now. Bizarre that her appearance matches the little girl's features. I'm sure that N must be deeply confused and baffled by all of this. If you want to know what happens next, keep reading! ;D **_

_**- Love is War: You and Me - By: XxxM-Beauty05xxX**_


	3. Third Chapter

**_Welcome to the ~3rd~ Chapter of -Love is War: You and Me -_**

_This took me awhile, but I got it done! ^_^ _

_Enjoying reading, and the story shall continue..._

**_Chapter 3: Who Are You?/ A Dangerous Organization: Team Rocket?_**

Right now, N was perplexed. The person standing in front of him, matched the image of a figment that he thought didn't exist. "Who are you?" He asked, while still being a little freaked out by how much she resembles the little girl.

"My name is Serenity Sakaki. Probably, your feeling very confused." She nervously smiled. "Um, on how you got here, but I'll gladly explain." She says, while placing the tray of food on the table next to him. N blinked and looked sketchy about what she's doing. "What's this?" He baffled. She gazes at him and says, "It's a hot meal. It'll help you get warmer faster." She smiled. "Help me?" He whispered. "Ah..ah-choo!" He sneezed. The young ex-king quickly covered his mouth. So, the germs wouldn't spread through the open air. He was starting to shiver again. "Oh, it's seem that you have a cold too!" She says, while placing a hand on his forehead. His skin felt really cold. "Your welcome to stay for awhile." She welcomed. Her eye brows furrowed and she smiled. "Thank you for the offer, but I couldn't really...". He started off. Feeling uncomfortable about the situation.

"Nonsense, it's still pouring out there! It's only in the mid-afternoon, and you have plenty of time!" She suggested. "It's no trouble at all! I'm serious!" She offered. She smiles towards him again, while winking. N's troubled gaze started to soften. Feeling that he couldn't turn her down any longer, he sat back down. Surprisingly, N was enjoying the hot cooked meal she made for him. The young trainer started to explain herself to him. After a short/long conversation later...

"When I woke-up, that was my first assumption." N replied. "Huh? Well, your quick to catch on then. Like you said, I couldn't bare the thought of just leaving you there." She calmly explained. Hinting a tone of concern, and relief. "Actually, to be honest; I was thinking of leaving after I properly recognize the person who rescued me. But, you insisted on me staying. So, thank you. For your hospitality and kindness." N smiled. "Your welcome." She softly replied, while twirling her hair with her index finger shyly. She was clearly getting shy and embarrassed. He noticed her funny gesture. The young ex-king couldn't resist chuckling to himself a bit.

She heard him chuckling. The young trainer snaps out of it and regains posture, "So, how's the food?" She winked. "It's great! I've never tasted anything like it before! Is it your recipe?" He asked. She nodded her head, no. "While, I was in town earlier... a cooking connoisseur was handing out cooking tips in the supermarket. I've been eagerly wanting to try it out " She explained. "Town...?" He thought. "If you don't mind me asking, how far is town from here?" He asked. "It's actually not all that far from here." She started. "I live close... so, that's why I was able to make an easy trip. From your destination... you were only 5-minutes away from reaching the town. I was on my way home with my Meowth, and that's when I found you." She shrugged and smiled. Her shyness was starting to show again. The young trainer has been shifting her eyes away from him constantly. Why was she acting and feeling so shy?

"That's it?! I was only 5-minutes away!?" N muttered. He was that close. He sighed and groaned. Obviously, feeling very disappointed. "Now my head is aching again...". He gripped his forehead. "I'm guessing, that you don't live close by here then?" She asked. "No, I don't." He firmly said. "Were,... you on your way to town or something?" She bluntly asked. "Actually, I was on my way to town...". He replied. "But,... let's just say that I got into a little accident on the way." He firmly said. "I see...". She muttered. N gazed around the room. "By the way,...your home is quite small, but it's really nice and cozy on the inside. You and your family must be really happy living here." He happily jested. "I live alone." She quietly muttered. Serenity turns her face away from him. He noticed, and he tried to speak up again. But, he was interrupted by the sound of a Pokémon's voice.

"Nya-Nya!" A Meowth with a pink ribbon tied around it's neck, scurried into the living room. "She's the one I was talking about earlier! The one who was with me!" She happily jested. The scratch cat jumped onto her master's lap. "This is my trusting partner and good friend, Naomi." She introduced. "Nya!" She happily greeted. _'Hi!'_ He heard and understood. "A Meowth? In the Unova region?" N baffled. "You see, I'm originally from the Kanto region." She explained. "I've recently moved here. Only a few months ago actually!" She smiled.

"Naomi was the first Pokémon given to me as a child. We've been together ever since." She happily explained. Her Pokémon purred. "Nya-Nya!" She said. _'It's true! Don't let my pink ribbon fool you! I'm a fierce battler! I'll, do whatever it takes to protect Serenity!'_ She confidently jested towards the young ex-king.

"This one seems deeply attached to you." N pointed out, while stroking the little normal-type's head gently. "Well, we are incredibly close. Hey, how could you tell that-...". She began, but she paused. "Huh?" She muttered. She noticed that N was still shivering. Faintly, but she can still easily see it. "Naomi, can you excuse me for a minute?" She asked politely. Her Pokémon jumped off her lap, and she stood up. N's eyes didn't leave her. "Is something wrong?" N asked, while he was still shivering like a cold person.

"Yeah, I wasn't thinking properly. We should of done this first." She exclaimed, while she slapped her forehead. "What?" N asked. "Your clothes! You have to take them off!" She shyly jested. "Nya-Nya?!" The little normal-type blurted. _'What?! Ok, well... I'm leaving then!'_ She scurried out of the living room. "Uh...". He muttered. N's cheeks were fuming up. She furiously blushed herself, and started to explain herself. "No! No! I didn't mean it like that!" She started off. "Your only warming up now, but you were dripping wet earlier! Your clothes aren't exactly dry enough yet! You got sick, because of that!" She pointed towards him. The young ex-king glanced at himself. She was correct. Surprisingly, he completely forgot about that. Talking with a person can actually be a huge distraction. "Here, I'll dry clean all of them for you. You can change inside the bathroom, and you can borrow one of the robes; inside the cabinet." She walked towards to him.

"Drying my shirts will be good enough. You don't really have to trouble yourself any longer." The young ex-king swiftly yanks his white-collared shirt off. Along with the black-long sleeve that he had under, in one quick movement. His body was looking great. It was giving out that delicious vibe. The lean-toned muscle could be seen. It toned every part of his upper torso. He was not only considered pure at heart, but also a very strong guy. Reasons... why the members of Team Plasma looked up to him as a great leader/king. The incredible sight of his upper body, made her face turn red incredibly. It was beaming a shade of crimson red. "Stop, stop starring at him!" She irritatingly thought to herself. The young trainer shuts her eyes tightly. Trying to shake her head out of it. Desperately, trying to keep any naughty thoughts from surfacing. What she's thinking right now is bad enough. She shyly turns her face away from him.

**_*N's POV*_**

This was definitely an awkward moment. Did she honestly think that I wouldn't notice her expression? Honestly, I was finding it really cute. Probably, it's,... because of me. Seriously, I was taking my shirt off right in front of her! I was starting to feel self-conscious! I can already feel the heat radiating from my own two cheeks. I've never taken off any of my clothes in front of a girl before. When I look at this girl; it's like I'm seeing the little girl's face inside my head. I've been thinking, could they possibly be the same person?! I also thought, impossible! If she was; then why couldn't I remember anything about her? Is it only a coincidence? It was bothering me so much. What's even more strange... my heart... would always flutter from just seeing her smile.

"Here, take them." I was walking up to her, while handing in my wet clothes. This girl wouldn't even look at me. "Hey, um...". I started off. To my surprise, she jumped. "Yes?!" She blurted out. "How long will-...". I continued, but I got cut off by her. "This will only take 10-minutes! So, I'll make it quick!" She laughed. She quickly walks around me. It's easy to tell that she was still being nervous around me. "Here, I'll be turning on the AC's heater. Make yourself comfortable." Her eye brows furrowed and she smiled.

"I'll be back!" Her voice echoed. I heard it in the hallways of her home, as she left. The ticking of the clock on the wall caught my attention. It was already late-in-the-afternoon. I still had had plenty of errands to run. I thought, as soon as I get my clothes back; I will have to leave. Despite, the fact that I was actually enjoying this girl's company for awhile. I haven't talked to someone like this in a long time. I was liking every single minute of it. She's a really nice person. "Serenity is sweet, as she smells." I thought, while chuckling at my own little comment. Strangely, I can feel myself blushing again. Being around this girl; brings out new emotions in me. Feelings that I've never felt before. But, I don't completely understand them. This was starting to seem strangely familiar to me. I gripped my head, thinking hard. "Why do I feel this way?" I quietly whispered. I was questioning my own emotions and thoughts.

Suddenly, I notice the tray of food on the table. I haven't finish the meal that she made for me. I didn't want it to go to waste. "I'll finish it!" I thought. She made it for me after all. Soon enough, I finished it. I've been expecting her to come back here earlier. To wait with me. But, I guess not. I kept my eyes on the clock. The 6-minutes have already gone by quickly. I was now laying down on the couch, patiently waiting for the 10-minutes to finish. The heat coming from the AC's heater; felt really nice in here. It was like having a 2nd warm jacket on! It's like being near a warm campfire! Only better! Dazing out, I just realized something. I haven't even sneezed once since earlier. "My cold is gone! That's one problem that I don't have to deal with anymore!" I thought, while feeling grateful at the same time. It was all thanks to her. I've never met someone so sweet and generous as her before. I've decided. Even, though she strangely resembles the little girl that I saw in my dream awhile back; I'm not going to let that bizarre me any longer.

Suddenly, the lights in the room started to flicker. It was going on and off rapidly. Within seconds, the entire room went dark. "The storm...". I thought and sighed. This is very typical.

"It's, probably causing the blackout." I thought. Suddenly, I heard loud running footsteps. Coming towards this way. I sat up, and saw that it was Serenity. With my shirts neatly folded in her hands. "I didn't expect a blackout to happen, but I guess your clothes are dry enough." She hands them to me, while smiling warmly. Was she starting to get less shy? "You've done so much for me already. Really, thank you." I firmly said. She nodded her head. "It's no trouble at all! Believe me!" She replied. The smile on her face was looking perplexed. I wonder why? "Without the electricity working, I guess... the fireplace would be the next best thing." She shrugged and walked towards the fireplace.

"Where's Naomi?" I asked. I noticed that the little normal-type hasn't been around, since earlier. "She's upstairs, in my room. But, she doesn't want to come out for some reason? It's strange...". She said. "I wonder what's she's thinking?" She baffled. "Yeah,... I can probably guess what she's thinking...". I thought, while sweat-dropping.

The flames were now firing up inside the fireplace. She sits down on the rug. Trying to get warm herself. While, putting my black-long sleeve on first; I accompanied it with my white-collared shirt. My shirts were definitely feeling more warmer and drier than before. I can feel the total difference. I wish that I can say the same thing for my pants, but I didn't want her to work any harder. I grabbed my hat off the table, and I placed it back on my head. Despite, the situation I was in, time was not on my side this time. I had to go now. "Serenity, I'd really love to stay. Honestly, I would,... but-...". I got cut off by her again.

"First, can I ask you something?" She spoke up and asked. "Anything...". I replied and answered. I didn't care what she would ask me. After all she's done for me; I'll happily answer anything. It's funny that I'm feeling this way. "Before, you passed out... what did you have to do that was so important earlier? Even, if it meant; you having to travel out so far in the middle of a storm? She glanced over her shoulder. Gazing towards me with a questionable expression. I had to admit; I was little caught off-guard by that question. But, it's also amusing. I didn't know that she was also this questionable.

"I was running low on supplies and medicine back at home." It was only the beginning of my explanation. I wasn't going to lie, on how I really felt about this. Always telling how I really felt, was something that I always stood by and honored. It was my code...

"It's, because of this horrible weather, that I haven't been able to travel to town and stock up lately. It's, because of my carelessness and recklessness, that a friend of mine has gotten sick. I have friends back at home who are counting on me to shelter and take care of them. I didn't want anyone else having to pay the price for my lack of responsibility." I sharpened my gaze. "Even, if it meant... risking my own life. " I calmly explained. I've never spoken up like this towards anyone before. I was waiting for her to say something. The expression on her face looked astonished, but impressed at the same time.

"Are you running an orphanage?" She curiously asked. N nodded his head, no. "I've turned my home into a refuge for injured Pokémon. I'm sure that you know; that all people are not exactly as loving or devoting towards their Pokémon. Those, cruel people would just use them for their own selfish needs." I bickered. I can feel the horrible expression appearing on my face. When I glanced back at Serenity, her expression changed. She was looking sad and heartbroken. Was it from what I said and explained? Probably, I' overdid my talking again?

"Believe me...". She sighed. "I know what you mean...". Her expression changed. "It's sad, but that's just how the world is." She turned away from me.

"Frankly, I'm impressed by you! Your amazing!" I was starting to feel a little embarrassed. I haven't really been complimented like that before. "Actually, I've been wishing that I could be more helpful like that towards othesr...". She pauses, while sighing. "Especially, towards other Pokémon...". A hint of sorrow was hidden in her tone.

Was it my imagination? It couldn't be. I thought, I couldn't just leave her like this. So, I sat down next to her. I turned to face her. To my surprise, the color of the red/orange flames were reflecting on the side of her face. It was really showing off the glimmer in her eyes, and on her skin. Honestly, I can say that she was looking more beautiful than ever. Suddenly, she turned her head and noticed me. I stiffly shake my head out of the thought. "Aren't you leaving?" She asked. "Soon, but I want to tell you something first." I glanced over at her and smiled. "What is it?" She curiously asked. I didn't have to think or make up anything to cheer her up. I always speak my mind.

"I'm a complete stranger to you, but you've offered and showed compassion towards me. Honestly, that shows quite enough on how helpful you can really be. Also, I can easily tell that you've been raising and taking good care of your Pokémon." I complimented. This is something that is always a good thing for me to acknowledge.

"You've been doing your job as a good trainer. That's like taking the first step,... to help prevent anymore Pokémon from suffering out there. As long as your taking good care of them, your helping by doing your part." I explained, while placing a hand on her shoulder. The expression on her face, has changed drastically again. It was brightening up like the morning sun. I meant every word of it, and I was glad that it was reaching into her. I'm not imagining those tears in her eyes. It was looking ready to spill out any moment.

**_*End of N's POV*_**

"Do, you really mean all of that...?" Serenity softly muttered. N pulled away his hand, and smiled at her. "Of course I do." He gently nods his head, yes. The young ex- king wasn't expecting for her next reaction. Leaning in closer to him, she was now embracing him. Within seconds, his heart started pounding wildly in his chest. "Not again!" He sharply thought. Using willpower; he was trying to calm himself down. But, no luck. The smell of her sweet fragrance was starting to fill the air that he was breathing. It was intoxicating to him. Surprisingly, he embraces her back. He's never hugged another person like this before. It was feeling very cozy and snug. She pulls away, while smiling. "You have no idea... how much it meant to me... to hear those words." She says, while clenching both of her hands together. "Thank you!" She smiled. It was a bright smile towards him. The young ex-king just kept on starring at her. Without saying anything. Like, he was entranced by her.

"You've been really reminding me of somebody...". She twiddles her thumbs together. "A person who I use to really know back then...". Looking down, she tries to regain confidence by relaxing herself first. "I've been so shy around you. But, I promise I won't let that bother me anymore. Please, let me speak my mind. Before, you go." She continued.

"I... remind you of someone?" He whispered. "I know that this might sound weird, but...". Her eye brow furrowed and she smiled at him. Quickly looking back down as she spoke.

"I know that this might really sound bizarre, but just like the person you remind me of... you have the same special quality to reach into me. It was just like a long time ago. When, I barely first met him. He was still able to encourage and reach into me so easily. It's similar to what you did right now. It's almost like history is repeating itself. As I grew closer to him, he became someone that I was starting to really admire!" She admitted, while gazing into the fire. The young trainer was smiling with her eyes half-lidded. "It's funny, even though I was still so young...". She heavily sighed. "Honestly, I didn't want to ever leave his side again." She finished.

"Sadly, it just didn't happen...". She shrugged, but her chocolate-brown colored eyes; made her sadness look very obvious. "But, there's also something else that I've been meaning to tell you...". She started. "But, it might freak you out a bit. Do, you still want to hear it?" She paused. Waiting for a response. "Hello? Did you hear me?" She muttered, while glancing up. The young-ex king was just starring at her intensely. Looking like he was thinking hard about something also. They were just gazing into each other's eyes. It's been more than a couple of minutes already. Like one is waiting for the other person to say something.

"Go on." N spoke up. "What is it? What do you want to tell me?" He asked. His eyes were half-lidded. He was waiting for what she wanted to tell him. Something that will possibly, "freak him out"? It was raising his suspicions at a high rate. She looked ready to say something, but at the same time; hesitant. "Maybe, you should just get going. I've wasted your time enough." She turned away from him. "But,... this time, just be a bit more careful out there." She exclaimed. She stands up. N, quickly stands up himself.

"Are you sure about that? You don't want tell me?" He asked. "It's stupid! Trust me!" She bluntly replied. "I think you're lying." N replied. She looked lost for words, but she sighed. She looked away from him. "No, I'm not lying." She softly muttered. The young ex-king was feeling a strong urge to hold her. He was slowly approaching her from behind. Honestly, he couldn't fight this strong and longing urge any longer.

"I've probably got you thinking now...". She muttered. "I'm being weird, huh?" She nervously laughed. "Maybe, I shouldn't of spoken my feelings out like that!" She chuckled. "So... um, it was nice talking to you. Take care of your-...". She paused. Suddenly, she felt arms wrapping around her. Strong arms. It was N's arms; that were wrapping around the young trainer in a gentle embrace. "Huh?" She whispered. She shifts her head. To surprisingly see that very handsome face of his up close. He was tall. Compared to him; she only cracked 5'4. "I'm sorry, but you have to let me try something." His eyes were half-lidded. The intoxicating tone in voice, it was like a feather tickling inside her heart. Like a magnet, the young ex-king can feel himself becoming more and more attracted towards this girl. He gently spins her to face him. Cupping her chin upward with his index finger and thumb. So, she can easily look directly towards him. Serenity's cheeks were now completely flushed. She couldn't believe that this was happening. The look in his light/dark-blue colored eyes has completely changed.

"Wait, stop! No! You've got it all wrong!" She backs away from him. Accidentally, she tripped. "Ahhh!" She yelped. She fell onto the couch, on her back. Serenity was starting to gently pant; trying to desperately calm herself down. Her heart beat was racing at an incredible speed. "Stupid! Don't feel like this! Control yourself!" She bitterly thought inside her own head. She shut her eyes tight, trying to fight back her own feelings. When she opens them, N was standing right there and his face was in front of hers at a close range. "Wait, please! No! Don't!" She pleaded. Ignoring her, he pinned both of her wrists down. His grip was tight and secure against the couch. He was just starring at her. The young trainer was looking more cute to him by the minute. Without saying anything else, he pressed his lips against hers. He was now kissing her! A very loud thud noise was heard! It came from N's chest.

"Mmm...! Mmm...!" She was nervously muffling underneath the kiss. After a couple of seconds, he breaks it and exhales out in pleasure. The young ex-king kept a sturdy face on, but just like her; his cheeks were now equally flushed. She was now starting to struggle under his grip, "What are you doing?! Let me go! Please!" She pleaded again. "I didn't mean that I-...". Serenity tried to speak up again, but was interrupted. He was kissing her again, but this time... it was more passionate. Which, surprised her. "Mmmpfff...!" She muffled. The young trainer was starting to feel butterflies in her stomach. It's like she was slowly starting to lose herself underneath his passionate kiss. She stopped struggling, and her closed eyes became less tight. Was she officially; letting him kiss her now?

"That tingling sensation...". N thought. The kiss was long and it was getting deeper and deeper. A few more moments later, he breaks it and exhales out from even more pleasure. The young ex-king gazed at her. Both of her cheeks were still rosy/pink, but she was looking speechless and terrified. "I'm sorry...". He muttered. He quickly let's go of her. He grabbed his raincoat off the table and dashed off. He shoved his raincoat on, and dashed out through the door. Quickly, he shuts the door behind him. It made a loud shut noise.

Off in her own thoughts, she just sat up. The lights started to flicker on and off again. The electricity came back on. She bit her lower lip gently. A tear-drop ran down her cheek. "I... I...". She stuttered. Serenity's heart was painfully throbbing inside her chest. "No!" She yelped.

Shortly, N has made into town. It was just like she said. It wasn't all that far. But, he wasn't all that joyful about it as he figured. The supermarket that she mentioned about earlier, was still open. He could see the gathered crowd. People were practically lining up to hear the cooking connoisseur's tips on making delicious meals. "Alright, this should be everything." After gathering and finally buying all the necessary supplies, he cracked a smile of relief. The last place that he needed to go, was the Pokémon pharmacy. It was just across the street from the supermarket. "The rain doesn't seem all that savage as before." He mumbled. "Wait a minute...". N baffled. He was starting to think back to the incident. The incident that took place, before he got knocked-out-cold. He was starting to question if he really was hallucinating or not again. "That Pokémon's inner voice; also said something about other Pokémon being captured in fear." His eyes darkened. He's never heard of such a horrible thing before. It doesn't sound like these people would be your ordinary happy-go-lucky Pokémon trainers. Stealing? Stealing other Pokémon? From trainers who actually love them?! Against their own will?! That makes everything sound even worse to him! "Does a group of people like that, really exist out there?" He thought. "Not everything is possible, but still...". He muttered.

He made it to the pharmacy. "Perfect timing!" He walked into the building. Looking up at the clock on the wall, "The pharmacy was going to close in 1-hour! I made it!" He thought. The Pokémon pharmacist suggested him the best solution for a Pokémon's fever. He accepted to make the payment. "Out of my way!" A voice demanded. A man who was dressed completely in black, was shoving through a small crowd of people behind N. He approached the counter. N remained silent. He pondered at his outfit. It looked familiar. "Sir, may I assist you? Should I call in the pharmacist?" The cashier asked.

"People who were dressed in black...". N thought sharply. Recalling the voice saying that too, he starts growing suspicious about these people. He thought, maybe he wasn't hallucinating during that time after all. "There's no need for that! I'm not here to buy medicine! I just need you to look at this picture!" The man takes out a small photo out of his pocket. "Who is this?" The cashier women adjusted her glasses. "That is not important. What is important, is have you seen this person?" The man asked again. "No, I'm afraid not. I haven't seen this person around." She responded.

"That's just perfect!" He sarcastically says in anger, "Our trail has gone cold. This little search party of ours will never end. I've never should of taken the job." He turned away, while spitting on the floor. Leaving the spot. "Are the one's in your little search party, dressed like you?" N suddenly spoke up. He finally remembered. He's met a group of men who wore the same outfit before. Back in Castelia City.

"What's it to you, buddy?" He staggered. "I'm just asking." N responded firmly. "Yeah, we all are." He started. "Why, are you jealous?" He shrugged and mocked. "There's a whole bunch of us roaming around the town as we speak." he says, while twirling his finger around. "But, I wouldn't really call ourselves little. We're all part of a whole Team technically." He continued. N's eyes sharpened. That last comment caught his attention. "A Team of what?" His tone was firm and serious. "Are you really all just a search party for someone? Or are you guys part of something else much more?" He shrouded. The glare that the man gave, looked dark as the eye-mask he had on. "Don't be ridiculous. Just stay out of our way." He bickered. Exiting the building. The group of people started to whisper to each other. About the commotion. N ignored it. "Thank you! For the medicine...". He tipped his hat gracefully at the cashier lady, and with that; he exits the building himself.

"Hey, why can't we just tell these people who we all are?!" A familiar voice caught his attention. It came from the very corner of the building. The same man from earlier was speaking with another person. Wearing the same uniform or outfit as him. "That guy, had some nerve talking and questioning me like that! Acting like a total wise-guy!" He bickered. The young ex-king was trying to listen in, while trying to remain hidden. "Team Rocket's name is to remain secret around here, remember?" The other man spoke up.

"Team Rocket?" N thought. "The insignia...". He just realized. The letter R came back to mind. "So, that's what it meant." He thought. "It's only temporary, but it's a requirement! Unless, we all want to get in trouble!" He finished. The grunt sighs in grief. "Yeah...". He replied, while crossing his arms. "Let's just continue on our search...". The both of them walked off. "Maybe, I've underestimated these people. I'll be keeping a closer eye on them. I'll see what they're really up to next time." His eyes sharped again, while he was clenching his fist tightly.

What seemed like forever, N has made it back to the refuge. This time, no problems happened on the way back. "Zoroark!" His partner happily greeted. _'Your finally back! You had all of us; so worried about you! Especially, me!'_ Obviously, he was very relieved. "I told you not to worry, didn't I?" He smiles at his partner's concern for him. Soon enough, the young-ex king has given the medicine to his sick little friend. "All you need is a goodnight's rest." N was back inside the room. "Lilipup-Lilipup!" He says. _'Thank you, so much N! I've never doubted you for a single minute! This medication is doing wonders for me!_' She barked. "Well, I'm glad to hear that your doing better. Now, if you'll excuse me...". He muttered. After finally tending to the others, and taking care of their needs, N was completely worn out. He headed upstairs to his own room. He took off his hat. He stripped out of his clothes, and headed for the bathroom.

"Man, what a day...". He thought. Trying to relax underneath the hot water's soothing touch. The sprinkling water felt so warm on his skin. The hot steam coming from the shower felt so good. "This feels nice." He thought. "After being outside in the cold for awhile, it's nice to take a hot shower." He muttered. "But, it's not as nice as... the kiss." Placing finger tips on his lips, he thought about it some more. Thinking about the kiss they shared, it felt so warm. The first one wasn't much of a kiss, but the second one was. "I felt it. It's just like the same as before." He thought. Referring back to his dream. When he felt the same tingling sensation the first time. Coming, from his younger self; kissing the little girl. It's like sparks were flying at that moment. His heart was starting to pound again.

"Serenity...". He blushed. The expression that she made, after he kissed her; it was still haunting his mind. Did he hurt her? "Is it a possibility? There's... actually more meaning to that dream I had?" N thought. He sighed. "I wanted to do it. I couldn't help myself any longer." His manhood was starting to take over. "Kissing her felt so nice, but my stupid and idiotic mistake was running away." He stepped out of the shower.

After drying himself off, he puts on clean clothes. Stepping out of the bathroom. He drops himself on the bed. Looking up at the ceiling. "What's wrong with me?" N sighed. "Zoroark?" The dark-type was creaking the door open; to N's room. _'N? Are you alright?'_ He asks. "I don't even know myself anymore." He responded. "Zo-Zoroark?" He asked. _'Did something happen out there?'_ He firmly asked. N isn't the type to lie to a friend, but in this case... he'll make an exception for himself. "A few things have happened, but you and I will discuss it tomorrow. I'm already tired." He shifted his eyes away from him.

"Zo-Zoroark!" He responded. _'I understand.' He says. 'You never cease to amaze me, N! You've made it all the way there, and then back here in one peace! All by yourself! In this weather too!'_ He jested and smiled. N's eyes turned half-lidded. "Yeah, mhmm sure...". He softly muttered. "Zoroark!" He added. _'Oh yeah, here you go! I almost forgot!'_ He said. It catches N's curiosity and attention. Suddenly, Zoroark tossed the Golden Rubik's Cube towards N. He caught it and blinked. "Zoroark!" The dark-type smirked. _'I polished it for you! So, you owe me!'_ He jested. N shifted his eyes towards him, and smiled. The young ex-king gave out a real, and genuine smile. "Thank you, Zoroark." N's partner always knew how to cheer him up. Even though he was trying his best to hide his emotions, Zoroark was still able to tell that something was really bugging his master. "Zoroark!" He turned away, now closing the door to his room. _'Goodnight, N! You deserve a goodnight's rest! See you, in the morning!'_

Why was he strongly attached to this particular item? Well, was it, because of it's value? It surely wasn't. This precious item would always put a smile on his face. It has always remained a mystery to him, but he didn't care. N found it quite enjoyable anyway. The young ex-king was trying to solve the complicated math equation to his 3-D puzzle, while wondering off into his own personal thoughts at the same time.

"Will...I ever get to see her again? Serenity...". He thought to himself in grief.

**_to be continued..._**

**_Hooray! ^^ The 3rd chapter is done! The next one will be coming in another few days, but I'll try to make it sooner! :) N, what a complicated guy...huh?! But, that's what makes him cute and sexy at the same time! ^^ What will happen next? Keep reading to find out! I'd appreciate a review! I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions about the story so far?! ^^_**

_**- Love is War: You and Me - By: XxxM-Beauty05xxX**_


	4. Fourth Chapter

**_Welcome to the ~4th~ Chapter of -Love is War: You and Me -_**

_Wow! This took me a long time! But, I got everything done, so WOO-HOO! ;D _

_Enjoying reading, and the story shall continue..._

_**Chap**__**ter 4: An Empty Feeling/ The Ferris Wheel Deja Vu: We Meet Again**_

Time was sure flying by, but not fast enough. It felt pretty slow this entire week for a certain someone. A small alarm went off. It came from N's new digital watch. "Mr. Genshi, I'll be taking my break now." N jested. He was standing behind a counter. "Alright, but be back in a few hours! We've been attracting a lot of customers lately. I'll be needing your help!" The man happily suggested. N shrugged and nodded his head. "I'll make sure to keep that in mind. I'll be leaving now." He replied. Leaving the counter. "Call me paranoid, but it seems that you've been really sulking." He started. "Since, the first day even." The man continued, while stocking up heavy boxes of television sets. "Has something been bothering you lately?" He continued. N glanced over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but you have been paranoid. I'm fine." He firmly said, but his tone sounded demeaning.

"Well, if this is about your first payment awhile back, I'll gladly give you a raise!" He happily jested. "For your next checking! Even though this is only a part-time job! You've been doing so well on your first week! I'm serious!" The middle-aged man gave a smile and a thumbs up. "There's no need for that. But, thank you." N puts on his black-hoodie jacket. Turned away, and exited the building.

N has been doing a part-time job at The Electabuzz It'z Electronic Store in Nimbasa City. Lately, N has been wanting to try and do something new. Even though he considered himself a little anti-social, he has decided to work a part-time job in the city to keep himself occupied. After tending to the Pokémon at the refuge, he would leave and travel to Nimbasa City. To do his part-time job every now and then. It wasn't difficult for him. Not at all. He wouldn't chat much with the customers. Only assist if needed. Surprisingly, they were mostly love-struck girls. But, he has paid no real attention towards that. He didn't need the extra payment. He still had complete access to his old banking account. The one he had, while he was still leader/king of Team Plasma. Ever since he was literally crowned as the young founded prince of Team Plasma, he was gifted with a lot of riches. Despite all of that, N wanted to actually try working for once in his life. Like a normal adult individual. He thought, why not? It'll be good for him. Earning a little extra cash wouldn't hurt either.

"Perhaps, I've just been feeling uneasy lately...?" N groaned. Walking upon the beautiful streets of Nimbasa City. The fall season is over, and it was now officially the beginning of the winter season. The winter's white blanket of snow complimented the surroundings quite nicely. Despite the harsh coldness of it all, N loved the season. The snow was taken as another wonderful gift from the heavens. This was a bustling city of entertainment, with many theme parks. It was considered a very fun place to be in. Especially, for N. Since his first visit, he was immediately impressed with it's glorious sightings. It was like a child's dream come true. Even though he wasn't a child anymore, he still felt the excitment and amazement of it all. It was like calling out for N's inner youth. Next to the beauties of nature itself, it showed little comparison. But, this city was definitely considered the best in Unova. Of course, in his opinion.

"Where could she be? It's been over 3-weeks now." N pondered, as he waited in line to get inside a popular restaurant. It was time for lunch, and he was hungry. "I've been wanting to see her again, but she's never home." N murmered. Breathing hot air into his cold palms, he rubs them together. "Why hasn't she returned?" His facial expression sadden in confusion. "Geez, I don't understand my own feelings anymore...". N was now dazing out. His mind was now wondering off.

_***Flashback***_

_***N's POV***_

_~...2-weeks ago...~_

It was finally morning. "Zoroark, let's discuss things in the other room." I directed towards the next room, across the hallway. "Zoroark!" He responded. _'Right! Of Course!' _My partner follows. Throughout the entire chatting session, I've been discussing the various details about the strange event that happened, and the bizarre encounterments I've had with those people the first time, and yesterday. The only thing I refused to mention about, was Serenity. I decided last night, that I should remain silent about her. That I should keep that story to myself for awhile. It's something that I still don't completely understand myself. I stood up and got off the couch, while Zoroark remained seated on the couch across from me. I left the spot to gaze out the window. The blazing sun; was bursting out through the dense and white-puffy clouds in the sky. I haven't seen the sun out for awhile. It was rejuvenating, and it brought warmth. The storm was finally over.

"What do you think, Zoroark?" N crossed his arms. Turning to face the illusion fox. Waiting for his partner's response. "Zo-Zoroark." He shifted his position on the couch. _'I've heard enough.' _He firmly said._ 'Don't assume, or get fooled by appearances alone. What you've seen or heard was indeed real.' _He concluded._ 'Also, it's a fact that these people you are mentioning about; are not to be trusted, or to be messed with.'_ He responded. Showing off his snarl to show that he was that serious. "Zoroark!" He continued. _'But, if these people have been trying to capture or steal other Pokémon; I know that your not the type to let something like this slide.'_ The illusion fox smirked. Knowing how loyal and caring his master is towards all Pokémon. "You are correct, my friend." I responded, while titling my face downward. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"I'm glad that you know. That it's pointless to even try and talk me out of it." I confirmed. I glanced back up. "I'll do whatever it takes. I'll stop those people." I smiled. The expression on my partner's face was looking very proud, but it quickly faded and he sighed. "Zoroark!" He stood up and got off the couch. His facial expression changed into a concerned one.

_'I know that you'll be needing me here. To look after the others while your gone. I know that you'll be risking your own life in a whole different way on this type of situation. You'll be battling against a whole organization! You need to take your other Pokémon with you! You never know what might happen! You'll really be needing them this time!' _Zoroark crossed his own arms.

I knew what he meant. Knowing how dangerous this could possibly be, I had to agree. I'll be needing the others by my side if anything goes wrong. I'll have to go against my own beliefs again. Just like before. However, my ambitions aren't wrongful or inferior to anyone this time. I'll be truly helping to prevent any further tragedies. For both people, and Pokémon alike. "I'll have to start battling again." I sharply thought. I haven't battled in a long time. The last battle I ever had was against The 2nd Dragon Hero; Touya Kuroshiro. But, that battle was many months ago. At my no longer considered castle. "Hmmm...". I hummed. Well,... despite that; I'm certain that I haven't lost any of my battling skills.

It's a huge relief! But, also a disappointment to me. I've imagined myself battling again. Forcing my own Pokémon to fight against other Pokémon. It made my stomach hurt, but I really don't have a choice for this matter. Zoroark is right.

"I'll do whatever it takes." I firmly said. I gazed back outside the window. "Zoroark?" He asked. _'Is that everything?'_ He questioned. I nodded my head, yes. "I've told you everything." I calmly jested.

"Zoroark...?" He continued. '_No, I mean,... have you told me everything? That happened yesterday?'_ He perked an eye brow. I shrugged and adjusted my hat, "Yes, I have. There's nothing more to be discussed. There's no need to get suspicious." I calmly explained. I quickly turned around. Pretending to be occupied. The only thing I had to hide, was the tiny blush that was appearing on my face. Surprisingly, I heard my partner chuckling. Was he that smart? Did he figure it out?! "Man...". I muttered.

I've been traveling back and forth to the same town constantly. I've been following those people around for the last couple of days. Strangely, I haven't seen or caught them doing anything wrong. They all seemed to be occupied with finding their boss's daughter. Lately, the majority of those grunts have increased around town. I've been seeing a lot of them around. Why? Why so many? My assumption, that it could only mean bad news. People around town have been gossiping about them. Not only about their style of dressing, but also that they haven't been very friendly much towards other people around here. Including themselves; a lot of people have been suspicous about them recently. That everyone should be more cautious around them. I had to agree with that suggestion and comment.

A small group of them gathered. I immeditely followed. Trying my best to remain hidden in the shadows. I was now listening in. They were all bickering; sounding very upset about something. I wonder why? "This is impossible! At this rate, we'll never find our mistress!" I was hiding behind the corner of a building. Overhearing one of the grunts talking. "Mistress?" I thought, right... they're all frantically searching for their Boss's daughter. "Hey, I've heard that the people around here have been getting rather suspicous about all of us." He shrugged. "We're all just too noticable." The other man spoke up. Wavering his hand around. Like he didn't care.

"Yeah, I've heard that too. Remind me to notify the Commander about that. We should also contact the others and have a meeting about this." The other one suggested. "This might be my chance. I should-...". Suddenly, I heard rustling. A group of Trubbish were all playing together. They were right across from where I was at. They were all roughly playing and enjoying themselves. Suddenly, one of them crashed into a couple of trash bins in the area. All of the trash bins tumbled over. It was making disruptive and loud noises. Startled, they all scurried away. "Did you hear that?!" A grunt bickered. He was glancing over his shoulder. "Go check it out!" The other man ordered. "Hold on! Take this with you!" The man insisted. "Awesome!" He chuckled.

"I'll gladly use this! Whether it's a snooping person, or a pesky little creature!" He chuckled again. Out of curiosity, I peeked to see what it was. The particular item was looking pure-black and small. I didn't like the cocky expression; that the grunt had on his face.

The grunt had a taser gun in his hand. The man mischievously chuckled. He was looking very eager on using it. He was coming this way, "Crap! Well, so much for following them!" I thought. Without having any second thoughts, I ran away from the spot; as fast as I could. I was now far enough; I easily managed to get away. "Geez, it's wrong and unfair for them to use that weapon!" I bickered. I didn't like the thought of them using that on me or my Pokémon. The thought of me battling was out of the question! For today!

I've had a long and exhausting day. It was now time for me to head back to the refuge. "Hopefully, next time... I'll be more prepared." I sighed, while scratching the back of my head. Those people are definitely a dangerous bunch. "So, there are more dangerous organizations... existing in this world." I couldn't believe it. I'll never be quick to judge again; I mean,... by the first impression. Suddenly, it was now sunset. I stopped walking and watched. The sighting of it was incredible and spectacular. "Beautiful." I softly said. "What could be more beautiful than nature...?" I thought. Serenity's angelic-like face popped into my head again.

"Serenity...". I quietly whispered her name. "I... wonder... how she's doing?" I was starting to think about her again. Lately, I've been wanting to see her. But, I've also been questioned one thing. Would it be ok?

Before, I left... I didn't exactly leave with a "Let's do this again sometime..." or a "See you later...".

Actually, I did something very different. It's something most people shouldn't even do if it was a one-sided desire. Not to mention, it was pushy and forceful. But, I couldn't help it. Honestly, I felt like I had an immediate connection with Serenity. She seems different. Maybe,... she's really connected to that dream I had after all. Was it a possibility? Perhaps, but it's something I'll have to figure out on my own. "Starting today!" I thought. I stood up from the ground. I've been watching the sunset and I've thought about this long enough. "I'll try apologizing again!" I thought. "If she forgives me, we'll be on good-terms again!" I thought positively. Changing my direction, I was now on my way to her house.

"Hopefully, she'll be willing to hear me out." I thought in embarrassment. "There! I found it!" I murmered. Her house stood perfectly there. Small, but very comfortable on the inside. I'm never quick to forget all that much. So, it was easy for me to remember the location. The first time, I was running out so fast; that I didn't take the time to notice it's appearance. It had a dark-brown wooden colored roof. The paint coating of the house itself was pure mauve, accompanied with dark-brown colored windows. The floral curtains inside made an excellent touch. Properly, suiting her taste and style. On the left side of her home, stood a medium-sized greenhouse. Does she like to garden?

"Serenity, you really are cute...". I thought. I walked up to the front door. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest. I was still feeling nervous, but also anxious.

"Please, don't be angry with me." I sharply thought. "At least, not all that much...". I deeply inhaled, and exhaled out sharply. I was trying to calm my nerves down. I wasn't planning on backing out. No way. I knocked on the door twice. Waiting for her to ask who it is. But, I didn't hear anything. Is she sleeping? I knocked on the door again. "Hello? Serenity, are you home? It's-...". Suddenly, I just realized. She doesn't even know my name. Now that I've thought about it, she never asked for it. She introduces herself to me, yet she doesn't ask for my name in return? "I'm such an idiot sometimes...". I muttered. I slapped my forehead. I should of noticed it much sooner. It puzzeled me. Why didn't she ask for it? Maybe, I was suppose to introduce myself? But, I wasn't really thinking properly during that time. I'll keep that in mind for later.

"Listen, I'm really hoping that we can talk." I started off. "About what happened between us on that afternoon." I glanced down, hoping to hear a positive response. "I'm really sorry...". I added. I still didn't hear anything. I didn't hear footsteps coming closer to the door. Out of curiosity, I peeked into a window. All of the lights were turned off. It was completely dark inside. "I guess she's not home." I thought. I was a little disappointed, but I guess it couldn't be helped. I left, knowing that she wasn't home today.

A couple of days later...

It was the next morning. "Zoroark, I leave everything to you from here." I waved and smiled. After tending to the others, it was time for me to leave again. After a long walk, I made it to town. I slightly gasped. What I saw, no, what I didn't saw, shocked me completely. "What?!" My eyes shifted from right to left. There were no grunts around. There would always be a whole bunch of them roaming around the town. I wondered around. Just to make sure. It was definite. They were all gone. That's when it occured me. The conversation I overheard yesterday, must have something to do with this surprising event. They all probably thought it was best for them to remain low for awhile. "Well, I guess there's nothing I can do now." I was feeling bitter about this. I still didn't like the thought of letting those people go so easily. Well, it's not like I had a choice right now. "They'll show themselves again soon enough. When that time comes, I'll be ready for them." I was starting to walk away. I was now standing at the main entrance; that enters into or exits the town.

I glanced over my shoulder. My light/dark-blue colored eyes were venomously glaring at the thought of them coming back. Honestly, it would be great if they all decided to not show themselves around anymore. But, I also felt that these people shouldn't be left unpunished. Those insulting words came back to mind. Pesky little creatures, huh? Are they really addressing Pokémon in that sort of language? Damn it,... I would love to see all of those horrible people in prison! It would be a good thing! A very good thing! "Hmph." I murmured.

Having no further business around there, I left town. It was still early. "What should I do now?" I've been relaxing. I've been standing and leaning against a huge tree in the shade; for the a couple of minutes now. I've been questioning myself. I wasn't really planning on doing anything else for today. It wasn't even in the afternoon yet. However, the thought of me trying to visit Serenity again; was the first thing that I thought of awhile ago. But, I wasn't feeling all that confident about going as I did before. I grinned at the thought of that.

"Bellossom! Bellossom!" I saw a small group grass-types drifting into a flower field. They were right across from me. They all started to dance and frolic in happiness.

"Precious...". I thought. "Hold on a second...". I just realized. A brilliant idea/suggestion came into my head. "I've, heard something about this before...". I thought. I was thinking back. I've heard something about receiving flowers from other people. That it was a friendly gesture or a very good thing to receive.

"Hmmm... girls like to recieve flowers, don't they? For apologies, or even for romance on certain occasions?" My eyes widened on the thought of romance. This isn't romance! It's an apology! I regained posture. "I'll try this again...". I murmured. After picking a few flowers off the field, I finally made my way back to her home. I was now standing in front her doorstep again. With the multiple-colored flowers in my hand; that were neatly tied together.

I've woven a piece of strong material grass to make the ribbon. I knew that a real ribbon would be more formal, but my own childish thoughts got the better of me again. I've always been able to wove grass into special knots or ribbons as a young child. It's fun to make. You can call it a special talent of mine. I've heard that most people would originally use string, but I was able to use grass instead.

I was feeling nervous again. Just like last time, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I've been getting so nervous, but why so much?

"I... I want her to like me...". I quietly gasp underneath my own words. Like me...? As in friends? Really...? It's never crossed my mind before. But, now it has. Why so suddenly? I was about to knock on her door, but then I paused. "These new emotions are so confusing." I sighed. " It's more the reason why I need to be on good-terms with her again." With no more hesitation; I eagerly knocked on the door!

"Serenity? It's me...". I waited. No answer again? "It's early, but not that early. So, she can't be sleeping." I thought, while scratching the back of my head. Thinking...

Is she ignoring me? "Listen, I brought you an apology gift. I hope that you'll accept it. I'd like it if we could start talking to each other again?" I firmly said. It remained silent. Like a Mr. Mime's silent movie. I glanced down in disappointment. "No, she's really not the type to ignore someone like this." I thought. A creaking sound caught my attention. I quickly glanced back up. Hoping to see Serenity opening the door. But, it wasn't. The sound was coming from the left-side of me. The greenhouse's door was creaking. It was widely open. Was she inside?

"Hey, um... I was hoping to see you again." Nervously, I was walking to the open entrance. I was hoping to hear a response, but I got nothing. "Oshawott." I heard a Pokémon's voice all of a sudden. _'Everything looks good...'._ A Pokémon walked out of the greenhouse. Is it one of Serenity's Pokémon? "Hi!" I greeted the little sea-otter. "Oshawott?!" It jumped. It glanced towards me with a questionable expression. _'Huh?!'_ It stood in a frightened position. "Are you a friend of Serenity's?" I asked it. The little sea-otter flinched. "I'm looking for her." I calmly said. Cautiously, I approached it. "Oshawott!" It got into a defensive position. _'Don't come any closer!'_ He demanded. I still approached it. I knelt down on my high-knee, while stroking it's head gently. The expression on it's face got softer. "Please, I'm not a threat to her." I smiled. "You can relax." I added. Showing the peace offering I was planning on giving to Serenity.

"Osha-Oshawott...?" It baffled. Peeking one of it's eyes open. _'Huh...?_' Looking very curious, but also perplex at the same time. "Is she inside? Do you know-...". I was interrupted by it's sudden outburst of babbling.

"Osha-Oshawott! Osha-Oshawott!" He backed off. _'The door was left open, and I got curious! Honestly, I don't know who your talking about! I'll be leaving now! Bye!' _It stuttered_._ With that, it scurried away.

I blinked in confusion. But, I smiled. "Oh well...". I thought. I went inside the greenhouse. "Wow...". I gazed around in amazement. I was liking the breathtaking scenery. It was like owning a piece of nature itself. The lush of the soft green-grass was looking very healthy. Flowers were blooming all over the place. Crops were seen planted from the sidelines. The sun's rays would shine inside. It was glimmering against a huge pond's body of water. "Amazing!" I shrouded. I snapped back into reality. I wasn't here to enjoy the sightings. "Hello?" I called out. She wasn't in here either.

I left, while closing the door behind me. It's clumsy, but cute that she forgot to close it. "I'll wait here until she comes back." I shrugged it off. Obviously, she wasn't home at the moment. Strangely, again. She isn't here now, but she has to come back eventually. I have plenty of time. I sat down. Pressing my back against a huge tree that stood close around the area. Closing my eyes, I was wondering off into my own thoughts. "I'll wait all day." I placed the flowers next to me. I was picturing her smile. Her sweet and gentle smile.

The sun was starting to set. I've been waiting for quite awhile now. She still hasn't arrived. "Are you kidding me? It's getting very late,... and she's still not coming home?" I questioned, while stretching and yawning. Frankly, it would be dangerous to wonder off or travel through the woods at night. But, maybe like me... she wasn't afraid? I wanted to be patient and wait longer, but I was getting very tired. Also, the others would be waiting for my return during this time. Back at the refuge. I stood up. Dusting myself off. I still had the un-given flowers with me. Picking it up, I walked to the front entrance of her home. "I'm sorry if I can't give these to you in person, but I have other priorities." I thought. Was I sad about it? I obviously was...

"Tomorrow, I'll be coming at a earlier time. I'll no longer be hesitant." I thought, while placing the flowers in front of her doorstep. "Honestly, I really do want to see you again...". I softly muttered.

**_*End of N's POV*_**

**_*End of Flashback*_**

"But, it didn't happen." N sighed. Gazing outside the restaurant's window, N has been drifting off into his own thoughts. Throughout the entire time. "Good evening, ahem...sir! Welcome to The Emolga's Sizzling Dish! My name is Haruka Himura, and I'll be your waitress for this evening!" She winked. A young women with a notepad was waltzing towards the table. The young waitress had strawberry-blonde colored hair. That was extremely wavy and long. She was looking very pretty too. The curls complimented the tips of her hair quite nicely. Her eyes had the color of fresh grapes. The restaurant was filled with many attractive waiters & waitresses. The young waitress was gazing towards N intensely. But, he wasn't really paying any attention towards it. The young ex-king kept on gazing outside the window. "Ahem! Are you ready to order?!" She was ready to write down his demands on the notepad. She was trying to restrain herself from squealing. Finding him to be very handsome and mysterious. "I'll just take anything on the menu...". N briefly said.

"Are you sure?!" She asked. Clearly, she was taken by surprise. Right now, N was dining in one of the most popular restaurants in the whole region. But, he sounded like he doesn't even care. N gently nodded his head, yes. "I'm certain...". He responded. Turning his head to face the shocked and surprised waitress.

"What's wrong? Feeling gloomy?" She asked, while tapping her fingers on the table. "I,... suppose I am...". He replied. N shifted his light/dark-blue colored eyes away from her. In response, she perked an eye brow at his expression. "I know that look...". She muttered. "What?" N baffled. She flips her hair back, "Your,... missing someone aren't you?" She firmly asked. "Is it a girl?" She briefly asked. The young ex-king was taken by surprise on what she just said. In response, he sighed and looked away. The young ex-king remained silent. The expression on his face was looking uncertain.

"Hmmm... maybe, eating one of the best "Emolga Electrifying" dishes we have will cheer you up." She offered and winked. "But, here's the question!" She demanded. "Can you pay for it?" She asked, while sharpening her gaze. "Yeah...". He softly responded. Actually, paying for the expensive meal was no problem whatsoever for him. With that, she was now writing down a suggested order.

"Well, I'll be back with your order soon enough." She shrugged and walked off. "Dang it! He might not know it, but he's already mentally taken!" She sighed. There was no point in trying to flirt. "I'll find my Mr. Right out there someday!" She clenched her fist in determination. "I'll just have to keep on looking! I know he's out there! I know there's a good guy out there for me!" She thought. The flames of determination were shooting out of her grape-colored eyes.

Back with N, he was starting to feel less hungry all of a sudden. "Perhaps, Mr. Genshi was correct." He sighed. "I am sulking...". He groaned. When he tried visiting her the 3rd time, he was happy to see the peace offering he left on the doorstep was gone. It meant that she accepted it. But, she surprisingly wasn't home on that day either. It's been so strange. During those past two weeks, no matter what time he went; she was never home. He figured, that it didn't really make sense. But, N came up with another conclusion. That she has decided to take off unexpectedly. The realization of that; gave him an empty feeling inside. He was trying to deny it before, but he couldn't any longer.

After lunch was done and over with it, he leaves a generous tip for the waitress on the table. He exited the restaurant. The food was very extravagant, but it felt somewhat incomplete for him. Was it because he was eating alone? He glances at the time on his watch. "I should be heading back...". He thought. On his way back to the store, he notices a group of children playing across the street. They were all chasing each other and laughing. Playing merrily in the snow. "Hmmm...". He hummed, while smiling. It was adorable. N has always been very fond of children. They were pure and innocent. It reminded N of himself as a child; way back then. It reminded him of someone; someone who he use to be. Who, was completely carefree and innocent. However, all of that changed on a certain dreadful day. It was the starting of a whole new different outlook on life. A very wrongful one to be precise. The Team Plasma Goddess's themselves; have described him as pure and innocent. But, he started to question it himself lately. Due, to the horrible workings of a certain dreadful man. The horrible step-father who never showered him with any love.

"In general, if I had kids of my own...". Closing his eyes, he started to picture it. "Everyday, I would love them wholeheartedly." He smiled. "No deceits... No lies...". N thought. He shook his head out of the thought. Having children of his own? He thought, "It's wishful thinking." He chuckled lightly to himself. He continues walking. He made it half-way. He was near the amusement park. Where all the rides were built in the city itself. It was the most popular spot in the entire area.

"Phew... can it get any colder?" He breathed out. He could see his own breath in a warm foggy mist. Suddenly, he glances upward. A certain giant familiar ride caught his attention. "The Ferris Wheel." He whispered. It was the place where he took the first step into realization. It's where he met the person who helped him see the errors of his thinking the first time. Something about it was pulling him in. It was like taking a stroll down memory lane. He has always had a fascination for the ride. Even the first time. Entering the amusement park, he was walking slowly. But, he was secretly eager to get on it. Surprisingly, there was no line in front of it. The carnival ride was well-liked among other people. It was well known for being able to enjoy or use it in various ways.

"I'll be enjoying this!" He thought. It's like his inner-child self was surfacing again. The middle-aged man who was the employee worker for this ride, greeted him. "Welcome, young man!" He happily jested. "Want to take a spin? On The Ferris Wheel?" He asked. "Yes, I would." He replied and shrugged. "I hate to say this, but all of the riding carts are full right now." The man explained. "Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves!" He continued. The lack of people around wasn't a struck of luck after all.

"Really?" N asked. It wasn't much of a revelation. " I'm guessing, that I can't go on?" He asked, with a tone of disappointment. It's not like he had the time to wait. He's been gone long enough from work. "Well...". He started. "There is one cart that doesn't have two people on it." He explained. "The young lady has been riding on the ride for quite awhile now...". The employee continued, with a tone of curiosity. "Actually, she's been on the ride longer than anyone today." He shrugged. That caught N's full attention. "Oh...?" He murmured. A struck of familiarity came to him. He's done the same thing before. In the past, he rode on it to have a quiet and nice place to think. Back to when he was still the leader/king of Team Plasma. "Yes, so if you want...". He started, perking a brow at N. "You can take a spin on the same cart as her...". He crossed his arms. Waiting for the young man's answer. N nodded his head, yes. Surprisingly, he had no problem with that.

"It's alright." He responded. The middle-aged man walked up to the main control system of the ride. The man pulled on the lever. "Alright." He pulled it. The man was looking for the accurate cart number to stop on. "Here we go!" He stammered. It finally stops. It was on cart #7. "Are you serious?" He thought, while perking an eye brow. It was the same cart he rode on the very first time. The sliding doors started to slowly open. N's eyes widened in complete and total shock. "Ser-Serenity?!" He gasped. She quietly gasped herself. The young raven-ette gazed at him; with the same bewildered expression. "It's you...?!". She whispered. She was clearly surprised. Her eyes were wide open, and her cheeks were starting to get flustered.

**_to be continued..._**

**_Wow! This chapter took me awhile to finish! I mean... awhile! ;3 So, it turns out that N sees a potential friend in Serenity. Completely unsure of his own feelings, we can't really blame that he doesn't know his true feelings for her. What are his true feelings for her? ;D She's gone missing for the last 3 weeks. Why is that? Suddenly, N finally reunites with her at The Ferris Wheel! Strange! Isn't it?! :) Want to know what happens next?! Keep on reading! ;D_**

_**- Love is War: You and Me - By: XxxM-Beauty05xxX**_


	5. Fifth Chapter

_**Welcome to the ~5th~ Chapter of -Love is War: You and Me -**_

_The story will be getting more deeper. I've been having fun with it, and I hope the readers are enjoying it also! ^_^ Special Notice: I've been thinking about this for awhile now. If I have the time. If I'm not too busy with other stuff, such as school, family, and friends. (etc. stuff) I'll turn this story into a Doujin-Comic Book Series. It's not definite, but I'll try. I really want to do it, but we'll have to see if I can do it! I'll be posting it on the sharing art website, www. DeviantART. com :3..._

_~Future details about it, will be mentioned in the next following chapters.~ ^_^_

_Enjoying reading, and the story shall continue..._

**_Chapter 5: Confessions & Feelings of Truth/ Childhood Best Friends Reunited?_**

The view of the landscape was getting smaller by each passing second. The young ex-king was gazing outside. Through the transparent windows. "This is so much fun! What a magnificent sighting!" He thought in delight. His fascination for The Ferris Wheel was starting to grow. He was enjoying the ride, but he was also feeling a bit tense at the moment. An uneasy vibe was vibrating between himself, and the girl sitting across from him. Was he feeling awkward? N promised himself that he wouldn't let that get in the way anymore. Did she came to this city for a moderate vacation? "So, she was never really all that far after all." N thought. He shifted his eyes towards her again. The winter clothing that she had on suited her nicely. She was wearing gray leggings underneath her black mini-shorts. She had velvet-red snow boots on. She was also wearing a navy-blue coat, accompanied with a plain-white sweater underneath. It was very soft looking. She still had her plain-white butterfly headband on. Along with her chocker. He was noticing how beautiful she can really be again. Faintly, he was blushing. But, it quickly fades away. He was trying to focus on the situation. "It's so strange. It's great that I finally get to see you again, but in this place...?" He thought. Did it have a meaning? This was his chance. But, the silent treatment going on between them so far wasn't a good start off.

The Ferris Wheel is a massive ride. Estimated, it would only take 10-minutes to circulate in a full spin. But, he knew that the ride itself; would always pause 2-times. N was trying to calculate the exact amount of time it would take for the ride to be completely over. "We have 30-minutes...". He firmly thought. He turned his head. Slightly towards Serenity. Trying to peek at what she's doing. She's been gazing out through the transparent windows on her side. N has been waiting for her to say something for awhile, but now he was done waiting. "Serenity...?" He spoke up. She doesn't respond, or look his way. Both of her eyes became half-lidded. A sad expression was starting to show on her face. It was very faint. Was she trying to hide it from him?

"You know...". He smiled. "Right now, it's funny...". While still gazing outside the window, he starts talking. "The last time I rode on this ride was only a couple of months ago. I never thought I'd end up riding on the very same cart again." Shifting his eyes towards her, she still wasn't looking at him. "The first time I ever saw The Ferris Wheel, I was immediately drawn to it. I came here on that day. Not only to enjoy myself, but to think long and hard about life. The way it is." He calmy explained. He was now looking directly towards her. She was quick to react in amusement on his last sentence. It was only for a few seconds that she turns to face him. But, she quickly looks away.

"Why isn't she saying anything?" Looking down, he was starting to feel less confident about this. But, he wasn't going to quit.

Lifting his head up to face her, "Did you like the flowers I left for you?" He asked. Her chocolate-brown colored eyes were shimmering. She clenched her hands together tightly. Successfully, N was noticing her reactions again. All of his talking was starting to work. Shifting her eyes towards him, "It was you who left those?" She asked. The volume of her voice was quiet, but he was still able to hear it. He nodded his head, yes. "I... tried to visit you on that day, but you weren't around." He continued, while feeling slightly embarrassed. She thought, he wanted to visit her? It surprises her. The silence between them finally broke.

"Why did you leave me flowers...?" She curiously asked. "It... was the best peace offering I could think of...". He shifted his eyes from right to left nervously for a few seconds. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

"Peace offering?" She baffled. Her eye brows furrowed together in confusion. The young ex-king regains his posture and says, "I want to apologize to you. For what... well, you know...". He nervously stated. But, he felt shy and hesitant to finish the sentence. "Huh?" She murmured. The kissing situation that took place on that late afternoon; replayed in both their minds. Serenity's cheeks redden. "Oh...". She quietly responded. Suddenly, the cart stopped moving. The Ferris Wheel has started the 1rst pause of the ride.

"Was it you who wove the piece of grass into a ribbon?" She shyly asked. Shifting her eyes from up to down. N nods his head. "It's a special talent of mine. I've been able to do it since I was a child." He explained. Serenity's eyes widened for a brief moment. But, then she shakes her head out of it. Looking back down, "No, I can't think like this...". She sadly thought.

A moment of silence took place again. Looking down, she was starting to get very uncomfortable. Just like earlier. "Can it really be... him?" She thought in disbelief. She was trying her best to sink all of this in. But, at the same time, it's difficult for her to do so. What is she thinking about? What's getting in the way?

"Serenity?" He broke the silence again. Trying to keep herself calm, "Yes?" She glances at him. "Do you forgive me?" He firmly asked. He was gazing at her intensely, but also concerned. Lost for words, she just stares at him back. "I've been wanting to apologize in person for quite awhile now...". He calmly jested, while softening his gaze towards her. Starring right back at him, "Why... why did you kiss me?" She shyly asked. Cutting N off guard, he tries to remain composed. He wasn't sure on how to answer that. Would it be ok to answer truthfully? But, will she end up hating him for it? She notices his fidgeting, "If you can't answer that, it's ok...". She briefly said. She was looking downward. "No, it isn't!" He quickly replied. Taken by surprise, she quietly gasped. "I won't lie to you... I did it out of my own desire...". His tone was serious. "I'm really sorry...". He added. His eyes were softening, "I've never felt the urge to ever do that to someone before." He explained. His tone was getting lower. "But, it still wasn't an ok thing for me to do without your approval." He admitted. "I've realized that." He finished, while glancing towards the speechless young trainer.

"But, the worst part was that I ran after that happened...". A hint of disgust was hidden in his tone. Seriously, who wouldn't be able to forgive a person with the kind of apology, he was giving out? The young raven-ette could tell that he was really trying hard. Confliction was getting in the way, but she's ready to handle it now. It was time for her to speak her own mind again. The Ferris Wheel has started moving again. When their cart reaches the top peak of the ride, it will make it's 2nd stop.

"Have you been trying to avoid me?" He asked. "Huh?" She muttered. She didn't understand. "I've been aching to apologize to you several time in the past. I couldn't bare the thought of having someone like you hating me." His tone got low and sharp. She thought, has he been trying to constantly visit her? Just to make peace with her? Hearing all of this was touching to hear, but also very sad. Serenity just realizes something. She hasn't really been at home for quite a long time now. For various reasons. But, trying to avoid him wasn't one of them. "I've been trying to visit on different time scales, but you were never there." He added. "When I came to the conclusion that you've decided to leave unexpectedly, I was starting to wonder if it was because of-...". She cuts him off.

"I haven't been trying to avoid you! Honestly! Let's just say... I've decided to spend less time at home...". She exclaimed, while putting on a nervous smile. A nerve-wrecking flashback was replaying inside her head. "All of those poor Pokémon...". She thought in grief. "What am I suppose to do...?" Her hands were clenching together tightly. N notices that she was starting to tense up. It was time to get to the point.

"I'm hoping that you'll forgive me." He was tensing up. "But, I can't really blame you if you don't-...". He paused. Serenity stands up and walks over to his side. She sits next to him and says, "It's alright." Closing her eyes, she smiles at him.

"I forgive you." She opens her eyes. "Serenity...". He whispers her name. It was like having heavy weight taken off your shoulders. This was a total bombshell for N. She was quick to forgive him.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" He was confused, but relieved. "I can tell that you were being sincere with your apology, and that's good enough." She explained. "Oh...". He murmured. He felt his heart fluttering. She softens her gaze and says, "Honestly, I don't blame only you...". Looking away, she puts on a withered smile. "What are you talking about?!" He baffles, as he grips her chin to face him at a close range. N shouldn't of done that. What happened to personal space?

"Um...". She murmurs. A tiny blush crept onto her face. It's like she was frozen. N pulls his hand away. "Sorry...". He says, while scratching the back of his head. Out of embarrassment. He really needs to learn personal space. When it comes to her.

"It's fine! It's fine!" She bluntly responds. Trying to remain calm. "Go on." He insisted. She breathes in and exhales out. "Like I was saying...". She starts, while looking up at the ceiling of the cart. "I'm not only blaming you, because...". She pauses, and then sighs. "It's partially my fault for my lack of resistance." She muttered. A hint of disappointment was hidden in her tone. "The moment I saw you...". She thought. While thinking back to that time. "The moment our lips touched...". She continued. While thinking back to that time as well. It was at that moment, that something inside of her has resurfaced. "You've reawakened my inner feelings for-...". Her trail of thought was interrupted by N's talking. The Ferris Wheel has made it's 2nd stop.

"What do you mean?" N asked. The young trainer snaps back into reality. She was starting to feel nervous, but she wasn't going to back out. Serenity had her own feelings to admit. "While you were kissing me...". She gulped. "I was slowly starting to lose myself under it...". She quietly responded. N couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?" He whispers. Her cheeks were getting rosy. "I was liking it...". She looks away. She thought, if he was being truthful towards her about this; she should do the same. Serenity didn't fight hard enough. It meant; that she was actually liking his embrace. She had let him kiss her passionately on that day. The terror she had in her eyes on that day; was reflecting on her own reactions.

N's eyes widened. His cheeks were getting flushed. "You...?" He muttered. He thought, was she trying to be truthful herself right now? Serenity nodded her head, yes. The young ex-king didn't know how to react towards this. Mix feelings were being felt all at once. Should he question it? Should he be happy, or was he actually feeling happy at the moment? Didn't it mean that she likes him? Endless questions kept on popping up. The 2nd pause has ended. The ride was close to ending. The Ferris Wheel will make a full turn in 10-minutes tops. Time was running out.

"What should I say...?" He thought. He was lost for words. The beating in his chest was getting faster. It was really starting to get annoying. He wanted it to stop. It was a distraction. The main goal was for him to make friends with her. That's what he wanted. "But, I...". She stuttered. "Huh?" N muttered. She wasn't looking at him, but N caught a quick glimpse of a tear-drop falling. It came from her. "Serenity?!" He was caught by surprise. Why was she crying? "I really... really shouldn't of been so weak...". She muttered. She started to really cry. Additional tears were spilling out of her chocolate-brown colored eyes.

"What are you saying?!" N blurted. She wouldn't turn to face him. N puts a hand on her shoulder. "Serenity, what are you not telling me?" He firmly asked. "I've told you before...". She says. "Your exactly like him...". She quietly responded. "What?" He mumbled. Suddenly, it came back to him in an instant.

_"You've been really reminding me of somebody...". She twiddles her thumbs together. "A person who I use to really know back then...". _Those words. It was like a missing puzzle piece. It was always needed to complete the whole picture.

"I have my assumptions now...". He thought, while his facial-expression was turning serious. The young ex-king was thinking way back to that very day. Where, Serenity was hesitating on telling him something on that day. Possibly, something that will "freak him out". What he was thinking, made perfect sense. Why she's been acting so shy before. Why she has been trying to avoid looking at him. The missing puzzle piece was found.

"My appearance...". He thought. "I look like him too, don't I?" Those words struck him hard. "She's been so afraid to admit it...". Shifting his eyes towards her. "Serenity... she didn't want to start thinking that I was him." The look in his eyes dimmed. "Fantasizing like that isn't exactly ok." He thought firmly. Imagining the pain she must of been trying to avoid. "People, including me...". He thought, while adjusting himself on the seat. "We can't always expect a miracle happening anytime soon." He thought in grief.

Everything was starting to become more clear. But, not completely. He needed more information. But, should he really be focusing on that right now? A girl was crying in front of him. A girl that he wants to become friends with.

_***Serenity's POV***_

Everything,... about this mysterious, but very amusing guy has reminded me so much about my old childhood best friend. Even, by his strange resemblance and appearance. Those unique innocent features. The color of his tea-green hair. Those spectacular light/dark-blue colored eyes. Both of those mini-black pupils were a complimentary, and it would indicate that he was alive and well. I've never seen another person with those rare-type of genes. But, appearance alone wasn't the only thing. This guy is very comforting, and he also has that special way of talking. Especially, towards someone like me. I barely met him on that day, but he was able to reach into me so easily. He was so kind and gentle too.

"Just like... he was...". I briefly thought.

**_*Flashback*_**

Looking at this guy, it was like I was seeing the grown-up version of him. The one I've been cherishing all my life. The one I've always been admiring at such a young age. I was only 5-yrs. old during that time. I was with my "father" and "big-brother" on a vacation-spree. We came to this region. It was my father's personal assistance's request, for me to attend and take classes in the **_Trainer's Beginning School for Children_**; that was near the routes/outskirts of the city. While, the two main men in my family dealt with important business. Surprisingly, my "father" accepted. I was very excited! I knew that a school meant other children! I knew that a school meant a playground! I've never had the time to play or make friends back at home. It was a great opportunity for me. Study, play, and make friends! It was my first day in that school, and class was finally over. It was recess...

"Hey, can I play with you guys?!" I ran up to a group of kids. Who were playing near the swings. "Oh, look!" A little boy pointed at me. "It's our class, Little Miss Smarty-Pants Expert!" A little girl pouted. It was only my first day, and I was already being disliked by everyone. "I'm not trying to upstage anyone!" It was very hard for me to try and convince them. I've been explaining to them. That I'm only trying to do my absolute best in class. Just like everyone else. I wasn't aiming to be a teacher's pet.

"Your really cute, but we hate kids like you!" Another little boy spoke up. I was starting to feel bad about myself. Was I unlikable? I was starting to think that.

"Whatever! Serenity, go play by yourself!" The little girl harshly turned away. The group of children; all nodded their heads together in agreement. I was clearly not welcome. "Ok...". I muttered. I just didn't understand. Why was everyone hating on me? I've heard about the word jealously, but I didn't like the sound of that. I thought, maybe I'm just simply unlikable. My first attempt on making friends wasn't a very good one. I've tried speaking with the other kids on the playground, but they weren't willing to listen. I've been receiving a lot of nasty looks. I've decided to quit on trying any further...

I've been playing by myself throughout the entire recess, and lunch periods. Sadly,... both of those periods last up to 30-minutes, but it felt like hours for me. It was no fun playing on my own. "Hey! It's the girl with no friends!" A little girl shouted. "Still playing catch-on-the-wall?" She muttered. "Stop it! It's so lame!" She continued. Walking towards me, she grabbed the rubber ball away from me. My classmates all started laughing at me. Continually, I was trying to get my ball back from them, but they all kept on tossing it to a different person.

"Hey, give it back!" I pleaded. I was trying to reach for it. I've been constantly bullied around there. I've been refusing to tell the teacher, because I didn't want everyone to start calling me a tattle-tale. "Give it back!" I yelled. "My father's personal assistant, gave that to me on my last birthday!" It was my favorite toy. It was royal-blue colored. Accompanied, with black/white stripes on it. I've never really had the chance to play with it. Back at home, or in our vacation house. My father's assistant brought it with him in secret. I was so happy. On that day, I finally brought it with me in secret, and I was really anxious to play with it. With or without a playmate.

"Please, give it back! Please, give it back!" I was pleading. Oh, I was pleading...

"You want it? Here, yah go!" A classmate of mine offered. It was a little boy with dark-brown colored hair, and with forest-green colored eyes. He rolled it towards me. "Oh! Thank you!" I said. I bended down to catch it, but another mean little boy came out of nowhere and kicked it hard. My favorite toy was launched outside the playground's fencing. I starred into open air in disbelief. All of my classmates started to laugh at what they saw. That little boy was planning for that to happen. I glanced over my shoulder. He was hive fiving the little boy who kicked it. Feeling my anger rising...

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!" I yelled. Causing all of them to go silent. All eyes widened in shock. Were they all scared of me now? "Especially,... you!" I pointed towards the little boy with the dark-brown colored hair. "Honestly, I thought you were being nice!" I yelled. My tears were spilling out of my eyes, "YOUR A HEARTLESS JERK!" I finished. He looked absolutely speechless. His mouth slightly opened and his eyes were equally widened. Without saying anything else, I ran away from the spot. I was crying myself into a broken-sob; all the way behind the school's building. I wiped my tears off. A lot of my tear-strains were all over my little arm.

"I'll never make a friend...". I whimpered. I thought, was I ever going to make one single friend? I knew that my "family's" vacation time won't last forever. When it's is over, I know that it'll be time for us to back home to the Kanto region. I'll never get the opportunity again. I thought, impossible...

**_*End of Flashback*_**

"But, all of that changed...". I thought. "On that certain day...". I starred outside the transparent window. I'll never forget that day. Our very first unexpected meeting was in the wilderness." It's when... I met...him." I whimpered. It was all thanks to him, that I never felt lonely again. But, then... one day...

Something terrible happened...

"This isn't a goodbye! Please, have more faith in me! I'll be ok!" Those words echoed loudly in my head. The frightening position he was in, was replaying inside my head. "No...". My tears started to spill out more. From my chocolate-brown colored eyes. My eye brows were now furrowing together in sadness. I've been riding on The Ferris Wheel for quite awhile now! Just to think! I've been thinking so much! Not only about my life now, but also about this.

"I chose to believe in those words, but then...". My heart was aching so much. "I've been trying to move on and forget, but it's just impossible for me." I thought. "I've realized that." I glanced over my shoulder. Trying to get a quick glimpse of the guy, who was sitting next to me.

**_*End of Serenity's POV*_**

"Your like the adult version of him...". She whispered. It wasn't nearly loud enough for N to hear. She was directing towards his appearance. "So inspiring...". "So gentle...". She muttered. She was referring to N's interactions with her. "I was starting to wish that someone else had found you on that day...". She thought. Serenity has been feeling more bitter about life ever since. Now it's happening again. She knew that giving him the cold shoulder any longer wouldn't be the best thing to do. It's selfish. The guy next to her was trying so hard. To get proper closure. Despite, her own reasons to avoid talking to him, she wants to be fair with him. She thought, can't she ever stop worrying? Stop stressing for once in her life? Just like before? While _'he'_ was still around...

"Stop crying!" He barked. He wrapped his arms around her comfortably. Just like before. It catches her by surprise. The tears that were left unshed, ceased underneath her eyes. "Huh? What are you-...?" She paused. N wasn't violating her personal space again. The young ex-king was trying to comfort her. With a gentle hug from behind. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away from him. Using his thumb, he smears off her un-fallen tears. "It's clear to me already. That you've shared a strong bond with this person." The look in his eyes went soft again. Not counting himself, he's never seen another person cry like this before. Not in real life. "Your quick to catch on again...". She complimented, while trying to calm herself down. The young raven-ette tries to laugh it off. "If only you knew...". She muttered, while looking down and drying off her tears.

"Where is he? Where is this person?" He asked curiously. "Honestly, I don't know ...". She muttered. "I... don't even know...if he's still alive for that matter...". Her eye brows furrowed in sadness. "I've been trying my best to forget about him...". Her tone became venomous. N was completely silent. This was the first time he's ever heard her tone like that. "I'm sorry...". Her tone became more soft. "I wish that I can tell you more, but I'm not really in the mood to talk about it anymore." She sighed. "But, I will say this!" She said, while turning to smile at him. Her mood was quick to change. Was she trying to fake it? Serenity's angelic-like smile made N's heart flutter. "What is it?" He blinked, while looking away for a brief moment. Trying to hide the tiny blush that crept onto his face.

"Him and I...". She says, while stretching her arms out. Trying to relax herself. "We were the best of friends as children!" She softly spoke, while winking. "Friends... as ... children?!" He quietly stuttered in shock. Did this mean anything? Was this the answer he was searching for? Does she really have anything to do with that little girl in his dream? It wasn't making any sense, but still. N has been trying to figure that out. Was it really just a dream or not? He wasn't going to just ignore it anymore. This couldn't be just a mere coincidence anymore. "Serenity... I-...". Before N could finish his sentence, he got interrupted by another disturbance. A man's voice was heard speaking. Through the small mini-black speaker at the right-hand corner of the cart.

"Ahem! Attention riders!" A man's voice was heard. "Once your cart makes it's full spin, you all must get off!" He declared. "Extensions for riding The Ferris Wheel are now officially over! For the rest of today!" The middle-aged man turns off the speaker. A huge line was seen outside. Standing in front of The Ferris Wheel. It turns out that more people have came to take a spin on the famous ride.

The old saying, 'No More Waiting In Lines' was short lived. Suddenly, the speakers turned back on. "Oh! The reasons are...!". He started off. "The Ferris Wheel has started It's Couples Only Riding Hour!" The speaker was incredibly loud. Everyone can hear the embarrassing announcements.

"Couples have lined up to take a spin with their boyfriends/girlfriends!" He added. Hinting a seductive tone. "But, I'll be making special exceptions!" He continued. "For people who are willing to come out as a couple!" He chuckled. "I'll gladly allow the start of the 1-hour riding session now!" He finished. "Just give me the signal, and I'll let the two of you continue riding on your cart together! Cheers to future love! That is all!" The speaker turned back off again.

"What's that man trying to do...?". She thought, while sweat-dropping. Shifting herself to face him, "So, what were you going to-...". She paused. N was just starring at her. The young ex-king was looking at her with a very gentle, but passionate gaze. He was also looking very confused. She was starring right back at his very affectionate, but unexpected expression. They were both starting to equally blush and get flustered. Serenity's eyes started to shimmer again. "Those eyes...". She thought. "This can't keep on going...". She sadly thought.

Suddenly, the ride stops. The ride was over, and the sliding doors opened. "We'll, I guess this it...". She muttered. Standing up, she ran out of the cart #7. "Wait!" N called out. He ran after her. Everyone in line was backing up to make space. Everyone in line; just starred at the two running off. "Ahem, I'm guessing that my plan didn't work out too well?" The employee man whimpered. "Those two...". He chuckled. "You never know what might happen...". He thought.

Running out the amusement park, she was hustling to get away from him. She paused. "I'm heading back towards the hotel...". She thought. Suddenly, a hand grabbed onto her wrist. Glancing up, it was him. "What do you want?!" She baffled. Trying to pull herself away from him.

"I've been wanting to make friends with you!" N finally got to the point. "I want to be friends with you!" He was being crystal-clear as glass. "Please! Don't say no!" He firmly said. Serenity's eyes widened. It was like a brick was thrown at her. "I'm sorry! But, we can't!" She responded. Trying to pull her wrist back. "Please, let go of me!" She pleads desperately. N wouldn't let go. "Look, I think I know your reasons for-...!" He got interrupted. "Please! Just go away!" She pleaded. Feeling frustrated, N pulled her into a hug. Quietly gasping, she felt her whole body heating up from his touch.

"I've been wanting to see you again!" He finally admitted. "Ok!" He continued. Serenity couldn't believe her ears. "You...?" She whispered. "I'm not completely sure on what it is, but it's like... something is pulling me closer to you!" He says, while stroking her long and beautiful raven-black colored hair. "Please, let me go...". She whispered. "I can't...". She whispered. "I'll keep on picturing that your him...". She whispered. A single tear-drop came out from emotional stress. "Then, I'll tell you my name!" He suggested. He thought, maybe that'll make things easier. "Your name?" She muttered. She just realizes, that she doesn't even know his name. She's never asked for it, but why? Fantasizing got the better of her the 1rst time. It's something that she got over too slowly...

The 2nd time, she just didn't bother; her desire was for her to completely forget ever meeting him. Now, it seems that she might have a change-of-heart after all...

"Serenity, my name is-...". He got interrupted again, and a little child's voice echoed. "Watch out!" A child's scream echoed. Suddenly, a sled full of children with a charging Deerling pulling on it; got in between them. Slightly crashing into the young ex-king in the process. Causing the Golden Rubik's Cube to latch off his belt, and fly away. N was tumbling down himself as a result. "Ahhh...". He mumbled. "Sorry!" Their apology echoed. "It's alright!" N yelled out. Serenity rushes to his side. "Are you alright?" Her tone was full with concern, but was also perplexed. "Yeah, I'm-...". He paused.

"Hey...? Where's my...?" He stuttered. Looking down, he saw that something important was now longer latched onto his belt. "No!" He yelped, while constantly roaming his light/dark-blue colored eyes. He was looking for it. Obviously, it's something that he doesn't want to lose. "The Golden Rubik's Cube!" He yelped. "The what...?" She baffled. Quickly standing up, he scans the area; trying to find it. "I found it!" His eyes sharpened. He ran towards it. It was on a pile of snow on the side-walk's ground. It must of made, quite a far landing. Slowly standing up herself; she follows him. "No way...". She thought. Serenity approaches him with a sharp gaze. Holding the precious item in his hand, N returned his attention towards Serenity.

"Serenity?" He baffled. Her expression was worrying. "You...". She muttered. "You...have it...". She continued. Gazing towards him. "What?" He puzzled. "Do you mean, my Golden Rubik's Cube?" He shows it to her. "It's my treasure. I've had it forever." He explained. But, the astonishing expression on her face; still didn't change. What was she so amazed and surprised about?

"N...?" She whispered. The young ex-king's eyes widened. Did she just say his name? But, he didn't even tell her yet. "What did you say?" He baffled. In complete disbelief. "It's really you...". Tears were starting to appear in her chocolate-brown colored eyes again.

**_to be continued..._**

**_Great chapter! ;D Wouldn't you say?! ^^ OMG! The story is getting more deeper by the minute! :3 Want to know what happens next? Keep on reading to find out! ;D She knows his name, and he didn't even tell her! ^^ What does that indicate? I think you know! The next chapter will be updated within a week! I've been tired! So, I'll take a break from this for awhile! :( But, I will try to start writing again soon! ;D You can count on that! ^^ _**

**_-Love is War : You and Me - By: XxxM-Beauty05xxX_**


	6. Sixth Chapter

**_Welcome__ to the ~6th~ Chapter of -Love is War: You and Me -_**

_Hello everyone! :D I'm finally back, and reenergized! ^_^ So, about the Doujin-Comic Book Series. I've been trying to get myself, a stack of formatted panel pages to get started. I'll have to be honest with myself, this will be a real serious test for my artistic skills! Also, another way in showing my determination! ;D I hope everything will go my way for this certain matter, but we'll have to see... ;) Wish me luck! I apologize if it doesn't happen... :T_

_Anyways, I've completed this chapter! ^.~_

_Enjoying reading, and the story shall continue..._

**_C_****_hapter 6: A Key Linkage: The Young Ex-King's Treasurable Gift/ Serenity's Childhood Memories: Part-1_**

"Eh?! You can't remember?!" Serenity asked, while constantly blinking in disappointment. "During, my entire childhood...". He started. "I've never really met or saw any other children as a child myself...". He briefly explained. Hinting a tone of despair. "Honestly, I can only remember it being like that. Nothing more." He confirmed.

"I know that it sounds freaky and weird, but it's true." He firmly finished. Hearing something like that, was a complete eye-opener. "What...?!" She murmured. "But,... that can't be true! That's impossible and unthinkable!" She says, while feeling surprised. N's eyes darkened. The young ex-king didn't want her looking at him like this. He turned away. Trying to hide his horrible expression. "N...". She muttered. She was getting worried about him. N's eye twitched. "How...?" He thought. "We've already met as children...". He thought again. Trying to remember that was making his head hurt. "I... I can't remember." He sighed. "But, I've never...". He thought stressfully. "Why can't I remember anything?! I'm convinced, but...". He thought, while gritting his teeth together. "Why, why can't I remember anything?!" He thought stressfully again. He was starting to feel remorseful about this. Forgetfulness wasn't an option, and amnesia clearly wasn't an option either.

"But, can't you recall anything at all? Like our very first meeting?" She asked. Her expression was looking more disappointed. "I...". He mumbled. Turning to face her again. "Are you sure? That it's me?" He asked. The young ex-king was starting to feel unsure of himself again. "I'd like to explain everything to you, but not in here...". She suggested. "N, can't you try and remember something...?" She asked again. Her tone was starting to sound hopeful. Seriously, he didn't want to tell her the bad news again. Isn't he the one, that she's been missing and acing for all this time? N was in a very tight spot at the moment. What can he say or do?

They've been trying to socialize and recollect about the past. Mostly, if the young ex-king can try; and recall themselves meeting each other as children first. N nodded his head, no. "Honestly, I can't...". He sighed. "I'm sorry, but I have a lot of customers to deal with right now." He finished. It was very hard for him to actually concentrate at the moment. Extremely impatient customers were waiting for his assistance. Outside the Employee Lounge. "Oh, yeah...". She muttered. "Right...". She sweat-dropped. Recalling about the ocean-crowd of people; they both saw, while walking inside the store earlier. "Please, just wait for me in here." He breathes in and out. "After this, we can go somewhere more better and private to discuss things." He suggested. In response, she nods her head in agreement. It was N's idea for her to come along with him. She was going to suggest a better idea, but he insisted. N was now leaving the spot; heading towards the door.

"N...?" She asked, while looking down on the floor with a questionable expression. "Is something wrong?" He asked. He paused, while glancing over his shoulder. She nodded her head, no. "Can I ask you something?" Her expression was looking very shy, but also very curious.

"Anything...". He says, while closing his eyes and smiling. The young ex-king turned to face her. It was just like before; answering her with the same exact response as last time. Remembering that moment made him smile. "How... do you feel about me?" She asked. Her eyes were constantly shifting from right to left. N's eyes widened. He was completely caught off-guard by her question again. But, this time; he really wasn't ready to give a full answer.

"What...?" He muttered. "Why are you asking me that?" He asked. Serenity's cheeks was starting to redden. Out of embarrassment. "Well, it's just a question. I mean, if you can't remember me...". She says, while twiddling her fingers together. "I'd like to know...". She finished. She regains her posture. "I... I don't know." He replied. "I'm still uncertain, but I do know one thing." He smiled. "I'd like for us to become good friends. But, in our case... good friends again." He said. Feeling her chest tightening up, "I feel the same way...". She softly replied. The young lady was feeling very happy and satisfied. That was a reassuring and positive response she just got. "It's just like before...". She thought. "So, um-...". He got cut off by her. "I'll be seeing you again soon?" She asked, while adjusting herself on the couch. "Yeah, of course." He smiled. Cutting him off like that was a major relief for the young ex-king. He was starting to get shy and nervous himself just now. "These emotions again...". He thought. "Am I-...?" His trail of thought was interrupted.

"But, is it really ok?" She asked. "For me to wait in here? I'm not a worker here, remember?" She finished. The Employee Lounge; isn't exactly usable and open for just anyone. The extensive usage of it; is only usable for the employee workers of The Electabuzz It'z Electronic Store.

"I'll be asking for that favor." He smiled, while glancing over his shoulder. "But, I wouldn't worry. The owner of this store is a very kind man." Suddenly, the door opens. It was the store's owner; Mr. Genshi. "N, what are you doing in here?!" He asked. "We need your-...". The man paused. Noticing the young lady. Sitting on the couch. Fixing his glasses, "My, my... who's this young lady?" He asked, while putting on a sincere smile. "Mr. Harmonia? Care to explain?" The young ex-king's Boss was asking a simple question, but it really wasn't easy for him to answer. "She's um...". He was feeling unsure of himself. How should he properly address her? A friend...?

"At this point, what does she think of me?" He's looking at her, while thinking hard. N; is someone who has never had a true human companion. He thought it would never actually happen. But, it might just change for him now. It's sad that he can't remember anything about his past friendship; with the girl he's dying to make friends with now. In their case... _'again' _in reality. Isn't it a bad thing? Didn't it hurt her feelings badly? Didn't it hurt his chances on making good friends with her again? He thought, no... she's understandable. "But, how does she see me now...?" He questioned. He wasn't sure anymore...

"Your beloved?" He asked, while perking a brow. N's face beamed red. "No! It's nothing like that! She's um...". He says firmly. Serenity noticed him struggling. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Oh, N...". She thought, while giggling to herself in merriment.

"Hello, sir!" Serenity spoke up. Catching N's attention. She stood up and walked towards them both. "My name is Serenity Sekaki, and I'm a old childhood friend of N's!" She introduced. The smile on her face, was looking warm as her greeting.

"Our past friendship is a little out of date, but I'm sure that it'll bounce back over time." It's like the entire room was entirely ignited. N was thinking, did she just say that? Like she was a 100% certain? "Serenity...". He whispered. A sudden outburst of chuckling he heard, caught his attention. It was from Mr. Genshi! "Well, that completely clears everything up!" He says, while shaking Serenity's hand. "I've never seen you around here before! I'd remember having an angel like you as an employee! He happily jested. Serenity smiled nervously, and furrowed her eye brows together at his little comment. She was feeling slightly embarrassed.

"So, are the two of you still close?" He happily asked. "Well, um... I ...". N stuttered. Serenity notices him struggling and says, "As children, we were before...". She started. "But, now we're just trying to catch-up on things." Glancing towards N, she smiled. "Hopefully, that bond will resurface over time. I know that it will. I'll just have to be patient." She says, while looking down shyly. Silence filled the room. Trying to avoid any further eye-contact was impossible for them both. Serenity shyly gives out a warm smile towards N. His cheeks were starting to fume up; a very faint shade of redness.

"Well,... aren't you the special one Mr. Harmonia!" The middle-aged man complimented, while patting the N's back. Showing that he was impressed. "Your worth waiting for, huh?" He perked a brow. N was lost for words. "Um...". N was using the shading-tip of the hat to cover his nervous expression. His cheeks were getting more flushed. "Am I really that important to her?" He questioned. Was he feeling embarrassed? The elbow nudging wasn't making the situation any better.

"Are you waiting for this young man to finish his part-time job for today...?" He quietly whispered, while trying to point towards N in secret. She nods her head, yes. "If it's not ok to wait in here, I can-...". She got interrupted by the owner of the popular store. "Nonsense!" He replied. "This lounge is for employees only, but I'll make an exception this time!" Waving his index finger from right to left in authority. "Well, if your an important guest of N's, then please... relax." He offered. Serenity bows her head in gratitude. "Thank you, sir!" She said. "Never bottle up your feelings inside. It's always good to share if your positive about it." She says, while winking towards N. Who was looking very sketchy, but also impressed. He was also feeling strangely happy. "You've told me that before...". She thought. Getting back to business...

"Mr. Harmonia, please return to your station!" He ordered. N nodded his head, yes. "Of course! Right away!" He replied. Glancing over his shoulder, "I won't take long!" He promised. "Make yourself comfortable." He smiled and waved. "I will!" She responded. With that, he exited the room and closed the door behind him. Leaving the young trainer alone. Sitting back down on the couch, "I'm glad to know that he's actually the same person, but...". She thought, while sighing in disappointment. "He... really can't remember anything about me." She sadly thought. "I wonder why...?" She baffled. While the young raven-ette was thinking, she lays back and closes her eyes. "Mr. Harmonia? But, if I remember correctly, he never had a last name...". She opens her eyes. "I wonder...". She puzzled. Beginning to think.

In the hallways of the store,

"Ok,... she's a hundred-percent certain that it's me." N thought. Former companions as children? The way he remembers it... he was never aloud; or granted the wish of playing with other children as a youngling himself. During that hard period-time of his life, he finally gave up on that desire. As the result of his "proper discipline", he was rewarded with being educated. Learning very useful life-skills and very well-known knowledge, but with extra-expertise from the other sages. Unfortunately, along with wrong impressions and false information about the outside world. Due, to Ghetsis's selfish demands and plans for his own future.

"But, that dream...". He pondered. Thinking back...

"Old childhood friends?" He questioned. "So, that's the explanation for the dream I had...". N's eyes sharpened. It's already been proven and carefully analyzed. "It wasn't just a figment of my desires, but in reality...". He thought. "It was a forgotten memory?!" He realized. N didn't forget. Those dream-eater's/psychic-type's like Munna; have the power to see and grant access into a person's most deepest desires and deepest cherish-able memories. The fairytale story wasn't an exaggeration. It was stating a fact. "So, that's what is was...". He mumbled. Certainty was taken place. "But, why?!" He questioned. "Why can't I remember anything about her?! Why can't I remember anything about our past friendship?!" He bickered. Clearly feeling enraged. "I'll just have to wait patiently...". He thought briefly. "But, I might start remembering something if we continue discussing about our past together...". He was thinking positively, but was now starting to feel impatient by just thinking about it.

***Flashback***

"It's really you...". Tears were starting to appear in her chocolate-brown colored eyes again. "I wasn't acting foolish after all...". She sniffled. N's expression was looking very surprised. He thought, did she just say his name? "How did you know my name?! I haven't even told you! I was close on telling you, but then...". He paused. The combination of relief and happiness in her expression, was distracting N from finishing his sentence. "N!" She yelped. It wasn't long until they both found themselves hugging again. This time, it was coming from her again. "I've been really missing you!" She cried. "So, so much!" She continued. The embrace was feeling cozy and compassionate. It's like he was wishing for it to never end. Wrapping his arms around her, it was hard for him to concentrate on the puzzling situation. They've been hugging a lot today. It was a very nice thought and feeling for N. "Serenity...". He smiled. Suddenly, his eyes widened. N was pulling himself away from the hug. Finally, realizing the puzzling situation.

"Are, you trying to indicate that I'm...?" He pointed towards himself. She stiffly nodded her head. "It's you." She softly replied. "All this time...". She started. "It really was you all this time...". Her tone sounded gentle, but also dumbfounded.

The tears were still looking ready to spill out of her chocolate-brown colored eyes. But, she wipes them off. "Do, you remember me?!" Serenity's tone sounded eagerly, but also concerned. "We've already met in the past! But, as children in the beginning!" She explained. Her expression was looking bright. But, the very absent-minded expression that N had on; was lowering her optimism down. "N...?" She muttered. Her blissful expression was slowly fading.

"So, I was correct...?" He murmured. His assumptions were correct again. "I didn't think it would be true, but...". He paused. "I'm sorry, but I can't remember...". He replied. It's like the red-knot that was tying them together was half-broken. "What?!" She yelped. She was feeling shocked. "But, I... I gave that to you...". She sadly responded. The young trainer pointed towards the Golden Rubik's Cube. N's eyes widened. "You...? What...?" He stuttered. How the young ex-king got the Rubik's Cube as a child in the first place, was never exactly clarified. It was so strange. He had no memory of receiving it from someone, or ever finding it. Strangely, yet he has always been feeling a strong attachment to the precious item for a long time. She gave it to him? Was that the reason for the strong attachment?

Serenity sighed. Nodding her head, yes. "It was a long time ago...". She started. "It was a gift from me." She says, while entwining her fingers and hands together. Showing that she's gesturing her hope. "Can't you remember?" She asked. N was constantly blinking with a sorrowful expression. "I, I can't...". He thought in grief. N was completely speechless. He turned his head away. N gently nodded his head, no. A moment of silence took place. It was very worrying for him. He timidly shifted his eyes towards her, and he got a little startled.

She was thickly pouting. Both of her cheeks were heavily puffed. Catching N off-guard big time. "Huh?" He muttered. She playfully nudges him on the arm. "Oh, I can't BELIEVE you!" She quietly yelled. "I'm... sorry?" He responded. N was expecting the angelic-like beauty to start bawling her eyes out again, but it didn't happen. He was relieved. "It's a whole new side of her." He thought amusingly. "Well, hopefully... you'll remember something over time...". She sighed. Was she acting playful towards him now? Secretly, she was feeling very happy at the moment. She was feeling delighted and untroubled. Finally, knowing that it's actually _'him'_. Failing to recollect his memories wasn't important at the moment. Finally, seeing _'him'_ was good enough. The young trainer was finally reunited with the one she adored! Her very first and only childhood friend! "N...". She started. She turns to face to him. "I'm really happy to see you again, and to know that your alive and well." She smiled.

"I... I wish that I can say the same for you." He smiled. N's eyes became half-lidded. Not being able to recollect any those memories she spoke of, or the fact that he can't even remember meeting her and being friends with her as a youngling; N can't say the same thing. "So, that little girl from my dream...". He pondered. "She's a real person...?! Serenity, she's the same little girl?! It really wasn't just a dream after all?!" He thought in complete disbelief. The unforeseen event; from the past was now a reality.

"I'm surprised...". She muttered. "Huh?" He whispered. She pointed towards the gift she gave him as a child. The young raven-ette grabbed it, out of N's loosened grip. "Your still carrying it around with you...". She smiled. "But, you don't even remember about me... giving it to you...?" She curiously whispered. Out of the blue, N was starting to complain. "Uh! I'm sorry, but I normally don't let other people touch it or hold it...!" He was reaching out to grab it. "This, is so like you...". She whispered. "I'd like my-...". He paused.

A warm touch was implanted on N's cheek. The sound of his heart pounding, was getting faster and faster. Serenity was tenderly kissing N's cheek. She pulled herself away. His reaction; placing a hand on where he was kissed. She smiles at him and says, "Ahem! We're even now!" She jokingly says, while blushing herself. "If, you know what I mean." She shyly continued. N didn't respond. "I'm taking this as a sign." She thought to herself. "Your feelings for me...". She blissfully thought. "Your memories for our past friendship...". She was feeling relieved. "It's still somewhere inside of you." She thought confidently. "I know it's true...". She thought hopefully. She was starring at him...

N's eyes were shimmering, and his mouth was slightly open. Both of his cheeks were completely flustered. "The blue-tile lace won't be stretching out to fit around your neck anymore." She giggled. "But, dangling it around your waist is still a good idea!" She jested. "She... she knows about that?" He thought. N would always wear the Rubik's Cube around his neck like a necklace before. As a youngling/child.

"I'm speechless! You've been treasuring it for a long time, huh?!" She happily jested. "I... I don't know what to say." He thought. But, it was true. He has been treasuring it for a long time. This was definitely a very awkward moment. "I suppose we are". He mumbled. She nods her head. "Here! Take it back!" Serenity offered. She firmly cupped the Golden Rubik's Cube in both her hands. The young ex-king was still feeling the strange aftershock sensation from the kiss he just got, so timidly gripped on the precious item with his bare hands. "Huh...?" She whispered. " Suddenly, something icy and chilly; landed on Serenity's fingertips. The both of them were now glancing up towards the sky. Suddenly, more of those white-puffy clouds were appearing. It was starting to snow!

"Wow!" She said. It was looking very beautiful. The enchanting snowflakes were gently floating up above; to down below on the ground. "What? But, the weather forecast prediction...?" N baffled. "It shouldn't be snowing today...". He whispered.

There's always a spiritual meaning in every symbolism. What does snow symbolize? It symbolizes reality and purity. The happy voices of frolicking children were uproar-ing. "That's weird! It shouldn't be snowing today!" The parents of the frolicking children were very surprised. Practically, everyone in the Unova region was acting very surprised. "Maybe, Arceus himself; is trying to show a sign?! Perhaps, trying to send someone a message?!" A random young lady exploded with excitement. It was loud enough, for everyone to hear. In the surrounding area, it caught N's hearing and it was peeking his interest.

"So,... so,... I really am-...?" He got cut off by the raven-ette. "Are you busy today? Do, you have anything important to do at the moment?" She asked. "If nothing, we can talk about this some more... if you want?" She asked. "We can continue the conversation at the-...". She shyly suggested, but was interrupted by N's pulling. He firmly gripped her wrist. He was now leading her somewhere. "N?" She mumbled. There was no response. "Where are we going?" She asked. "I'll explain on the way. Just come along with me." He glanced over his shoulder, and smiled towards her. In response, she nodded her head. "Alright." She says, while walking a bit faster. N was clearly in a rush. Checking the time on his digital watch...

"I still have my part-time job to do, but I'm feeling a bit impatient for this matter." He thought. "So, I really am that person...?" He thought in complete disbelief at first, but not anymore.

**_*End of Flashback*_**

~...50-minutes later...~

Back at work, the young ex-king has been feeling very anxious to discuss and finish the important conversation with his _'friend'_. But, the very loud outburst of love-struck girls from the very back of the crowd, and the entourage of demanding customers inside the store; in front of the counter, was a huge distraction and was taking forever to finish. "N!" A man's voice was heard at the very back of the crowd. "Mr. Genshi?" He questioned. The middle-aged man was trying to make his way to the front of the crowd. Finally, he made it. He was heavily panting. Trying to catch his breath, "Wow, this is crazy! I know we've been attracting a lot of customers lately, but this is ridiculous!" The store's owner exclaimed.

"Well, this is the most popular electronic store in the whole region... so it's typical." N replied. Shrugging his shoulders. The customers in-line were demanding for certain electronic products. Making orders and reservations for the latest technology available. From the very back of the crowd, screaming fan-girls were demanding for N's attention. "Hey! Mr. Harmonia! Looking, hot and sexy as ever!" He heard. "Wait! Your name is N, right?!" He heard another girl's voice. "Do you have a girlfriend?!" The combination of those crazy love-struck girls, and the demanding customers; was causing a major riot and chaos inside the store. The store's owner, leaves the area in a quick haste. It was getting too loud and unbearable.

"This is driving me crazy...". The young ex-king sighed. He was cashing in the money, while writing down multiple orders and reservations at the same time. The screaming fan-girls in the background, wasn't exactly helping his stress levels whatsoever. "This is taking too long...". He groaned. This was starting to become too much work, even for a part-time worker like him. N's concentration was interrupted.

An unfamilar hand was on his shoulder. "N! Please! Your only a part-time job worker! It's best if you leave early for today!" A full-time employee suggested. "Are you sure?" N asked. Throughout his entire early working hours of the first week; N has never been very talkative or very civil towards his fellow employee workers, but they've always been showing him kindness. "We're all sure." The man responded. "Besides, it's not really polite to keep a young lady waiting!" He smirked. "What?" N asked. "Mr. Genshi informed all of us earlier. About that girl... who walked inside the store, with you earlier." He explained. N's eyes widened. "What did he say?!" He asked. N was starting to feel very worried, but also annoyed. The middle-aged employee chuckled. "Don't worry!" He reassured. "Look, he only mentioned...". He started. The middle-aged employee has been discussing the interesting and various details of the story. Mostly, that she was aloud to stay and wait inside the lounge. The store's owner didn't leave out any juicy details, but he didn't give out any misleading ones either. After a short a discussion...

"I see...". The young ex-king was feeling embarrassed, but also relieved. "Oh!" The middle-aged employee just remembered something. "By the way, while I was getting something to drink inside the lounge earlier...". He says, while crossing his arms. "I was planning on greeting her, but she wasn't exactly awake. Probably, she fell asleep awhile ago." The middle-aged man shrugged.

"Ops...". N whispered. He sweat-dropped. "Damn! I made a promise that I wouldn't take too long!" N's eyes darkened. "I'll be happily taking your offer now!" He turned to face the middle-aged employee. His fellow employer nodded his head. "Alright! We'll be seeing you next time then! Take good care of yourself, kid!" He says, while giving the thumbs up and smiled. "I'll inform Mr. Genshi for you!" He yelled. "Thank you!" N yelled and replied. With that, he leaves his station and was now heading back towards the Employee Lounge. Luckily, the long; and open hallways were just around the corner. He didn't have to go through the ocean-crowd of people. That would of been drastic! While the middle-aged employer was dealing with the customers...

"It wasn't my imagination...". He sharply thought. "That poor girl, was also having a nightmare. I can tell by her facial-expression earlier. " He thought, while writing down a customer's orders and reservations. "It's rare to see very painful expressions like that." He frowned.

Running through the hallways, the young ex-king finally made it. He opened the door. "Serenity?" He whispered. He spotted her on the couch. She was still sleeping. N walked inside and closed the door behind him. He was walking closer to the couch. "What should I do?" He questioned. "I can't just wake her up like this." He thought, while he was walking closer and closer. "Mmmmm...". She mumbled. Her facial-expression was looking very petrified. She was sweating a little. Her eye brows were pinching together. Her mouth was slightly open. "No...". She whispered. "Leave me alone! I don't want to go back!" She quietly muttered. It's like she was suffering. "Don't hurt them! Please! Don't hurt them!" She was constantly pleading. Her alarming tone and condition was very worrying. "Is she having a nightmare?" He questioned. It's clear that she was.

**_*N's__ POV*_**

I've seen that kind of painful expression before. It's very recognizable in my prospect. "Serenity! Serenity, wake-up!" I was gently shaking her shoulder. At first, I didn't want to interrupt her sleeping. I was feeling bad for making her wait too long. But, I couldn't just watch and let her continue having her crummy nightmare. Whatever it was. She was starting to wake-up. To my surprise, she loudly gasped. Was her nightmare that horrible?! "Breathe! Relax!" I pleaded. I was trying to calm her down. "Huh? N?" She rubbed her closed eyelids. She was constantly blinking her eyes. "Hey!" She says, while faintly smiling. "Are you alright?!" I asked. I sat down on the couch next to her. "Of course! I'm just peachy! Why wouldn't I be?!" She responded. She was obviously lying. I couldn't believe her words. I saw her expression earlier. I heard her strange talking. Practically, she was panicking inside her own nightmare. I've been knowing that feeling, for almost a year now. It's never easy to deal with it, if your not willing to steel yourself strongly against it.

"I was dozing off earlier...". She stretched. "It's good to get some sleep...". Serenity smiled. She was constantly stretching and yawning. Was she feeling that tired? "Ahaha! I'm hoping, that I wasn't worrying you!" She nervously laughed. "Well, my co-worker told me that you fell asleep awhile ago." I briefly explained. "I didn't want to make you wait any longer, but I was already taking too long; wasn't I?" I asked. She nodded her head, no. "It's fine! Don't worry about it!" She said. How many time is she going to be quick on forgiving me? "Lately, I haven't been able to get much sleep." She confessed. I was perking an eye-brow towards that statement. "Why?" I asked. I wasn't liking the moment of silence that was now taking place. Did she really have to think on how to answer that question? Why? She turned her head away from me. "I've... just been having trouble sleeping is all." She says firmly.

"Do, you want to talk about it?" I asked. I've been feeling very anxious, to continue our discussion from earlier, but I really shouldn't be thinking of that right now. I glanced down. I wasn't imagining her clenched hands trembling. "Maybe, next time...". Her tone was sounding so stiff. What's she trying to hide from me? "Ummm...". She mumbled. "Are you done with work?" She asked. Serenity turned her head to face me. She was smiling very brightly. I was feeling amazed, but also concerned. Was she forcing herself to smile? But, I nodded my head. "C'mon! I promised that we'd continue our conversation from earlier!" She winked. It's like a torch was just lit up. "I'd like that! A lot!" I responded. I was able to contain my excitement. This was really happening. Awhile back, I've been questioning about this matter so much, but I was now fully convinced. I'm feeling eager and ready to listen. "But, like I said... not in here!" She says, while waving her index finger towards me. I didn't forget that. "Alright." I responded. "What place do you have in mind?" I curiously asked.

"I've been staying at a hotel for the last 5-weeks." She says firmly. She was scratching the back of her head nervously. My eye's widened. Are my ears deceiving me?

"Did, she just say 5-weeks?!" I thought. "If I counted correctly, she went missing for only 3-weeks!" I was thinking sharply. It didn't make sense.

"But, that doesn't make any-...". I paused. I was gazing into her eyes; that had the color of sweet chocolate. She was looking puzzled and dumbfounded. "It... seems that I have my own explaining to do." She giggled. "Sure...". I responded. I was still feeling confused. Suddenly, I just realized something amusing. I've never talked with someone this much before. Strangely, I was feeling very pleased and refreshed. This girl has been impacting my life in a very short amount of time. "Let's go." I stood up from the couch. "There's so many people out there. How are we going to-...?" She paused. I interrupted. "It's, best if we can take the back entrance." I suggested. She nodded her in agreement. "That's a good idea!" She responded, while standing up from the couch herself.

**_*End of N's POV*_**

After a long walk... they've finally reached their 1rst destination...

Throughout their entire chatting session, the young raven-ette has been explaining herself briefly. "So, you've been here all this time?!" N questioned, while still feeling shocked. Serenity was taken by surprise on his reaction. "Wow, just... how many times have you tried visiting me?" She bluntly asked. Furrowing her eye brows together, while putting on a very curious expression. N's face beamed red. Out of complete and total embarrassment. "So, this is the reason why she was never at home. No matter what time I came." He thought.

The sound of the elevator coming down pinged. It has finally reached the bottom floor. The sliding doors opened. They both walked inside. The elevator music kept it from being completely silent. "N?" She asked. "I'm waiting...". She shyly continued. He was noticing her questionable gaze. The young ex-king nervously shifted his eyes away from her. "I'll leave that question unanswered." He responded. "N...". She whispered. "Well, if that's the way you want it!" Serenity giggled. N's cheeks were starting to slowly fade back to it's original color. "If that's the case...". N thought sharply to himself. A whole bunch of puzzling questions popped up. "What about the greenhouse door that was left open?" He asked. "And...". He continued. "If you never went home for that long, how did you receive the flowers I left for you?" N bluntly asked. It was peeking his curiosity.

"Actually, it's a funny story." She started. N's eye brows raised. "Really?" He muttered. Twiddling her fingers together, "Well,...". She muttered. The young trainer was starting to feel shy around him again. Suddenly, a white-beaming light came out from Serenity's mini-black shorts belt. The young trainer had 6-pokeballs attached. A Pokémon was coming out of it's pokeball; willingly on it's own.

"Osha-Oshawott!" The water-type happily greeted. _'Hey! It's me!'_ He was jumping up and down. N's eyes were blinking in disbelief, but then it widened. "Wait?! Your the same little sea-otter from before?! At the greenhouse?!" He asked. "Oshawott!" It pouted. _'I'm not little!'_ He stomped. "Yeah, I'm sorry...". The young ex-king responded and chuckled. Serenity's eyes shifted from her little friend to the tall man standing beside her. "Hmmm, right, right, I remember now...". She smiled. "Osha-Oshawott! Osha-Oshawott!" It continued. _'My master is feeling shy, but I can easily answer your questions! I'm your perfect resource!'_ He smiled, while tapping on the shell on it's stomach, to show it's confidence.

"Well, I'm listening...". N says, while crossing his arms. He was waiting for the little water-type to start confessing. "Osha-Oshawott...". He slyly responded. _'It's a good thing that I didn't forget. That, you can actually understand what I'm saying.' _The little sea-otter exclaimed. "That's very clever of you." N complimented. Suddenly, a giggle was heard. "This is so interesting...". She said. Serenity's head was turned. She was lightly chuckling to herself. N's eyes shifted towards her. Was she laughing at him? The young ex-king finally realized. He completely forgot to mention something very important. "I forgot to mention...". He firmly said. "Remember, how I was able to accurately rate the relationship between you and Naomi?" He asked. "You've tried asking me about that before, but then-...". He got cut off by her. "It's alright. I already know." She bluntly responded. "I just remembered...". She shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" N asked. A smile crept onto her lips and she says, "So, your still able to understand their thoughts and feelings." She started. Her expression softened.

"N, you still have the capability of hearing the inner voice's of Pokémon." Serenity's eyes shimmered. A very quiet/loud gasp came out of N's mouth. "You... you know about that too?" He asked. Serenity winked. "I still find it very impressive!" She complimented. The elevator's sliding doors opened. Exiting the elevator; Serenity was the first one to exit. Walking out; like nothing special just happened. "You've told me about that, but it was a long time ago...". She whispered. They've been walking through the never ending hallways of the 26th floor. The young ex-king was now slowly walking and following her from behind, while the babbling little sea-otter was answering his questions from earlier. "Osha-Oshawott!" It explained. _'Well, you see..._'. It was now starting to confess it's inner feelings. _'Honestly, I was feeling unsure and edgy about you first! I... really didn't know... if I could trust you or not! _He firmly said. _'Especially, if you were looking for my master!' _He nodded his head. "I see...". N muttered. He was walking side by side with the little sea-otter. "In other words, your just like her partner; Naomi." He started. "You are also very protective towards your master." He finished.

"Oshawott!" He nodded, while crossing his little paws together. '_Basically, we're all protective towards Serenity!'_ He exclaimed. "I'll be honest with you!" N smiled. "Your really loyal, and a really smart sea-otter to boost." N added and complimented. "Osha-Oshawott!" The little water-type smirked. _'Thank you!'_ He replied. "I never would of suspected...". The young ex-king confessed. "Osha-Oshawott!" It slyly smirked. _'If you want more juicy details...'._ The little water-type offered. Suddenly, a red-beaming light was encircling it's entire body. The little sea-otter was being summoned; back inside it's pokeball. Serenity paused. They were now both standing in front of each other. They've reached their 2nd destination. Her hotel room.

"So, this is where you've been staying?" N asked. She nodded her head, yes. "I'm guessing... that my little sea-otter told you everything?" She shyly asked. In response, he nodded his head. "My little sea-otter is the one who brought me the flowers." She confessed. "Also, he's smart enough to open and close doors." Serenity shyly confessed. "On that day, he was only trying to properly water all the crops and plants inside the greenhouse." She continued. "It was his desire to do so, because I was starting to worry about the condition of my garden." She finished. "If it wasn't properly taken care of or watered...". She thought in grief. "I can only imagine how horrible it would of been...". Her expression saddened. N was looking perplexed. "But,... why?" The young ex-king wondered. His eyes became half-lidded. "Why couldn't you have just done it on your own?" He thought suspiciously, but also worriedly.

"Let's talk inside, ok?" She asked and suggested. Serenity was reaching into her navy-blue coat's pocket. Looking for the sliding card-key that will open it. "I'll talk to you about that later, but right now...". He sharply thought. "I'm finally here. I'm finally going to know and learn everything about our past together." N's light/dark-blue colored eyes sharpened.

**_to be continued..._**

**_I'm back everyone! ;D I have a few confessions to make. I've been fixing some of my own childish-grammar errors in the past chapters. I'm sorry about those! ^^ I'll try my best on making less mistakes from now on! ;3 Anyway, this is getting good! Wow! How much does Serenity know about the young ex-king as a child?! It's getting more deeper and deeper; by each passing chapter! :) What will happen next?! I'm aiming to upload the next chapter, next week! ^^ Want to know what happens next?! Keep reading to find out! ;D_**

**_-Love is War : You and Me - By: XxxM-Beauty05xxX_**


	7. 7th Chapter

**__****_Welcome_**_ to the ~7th~ Chapter of -Love is War: You and Me -_

_I've been busier than ever! Sorry, if this took awhile. But, I still was able to get this chapter done! ^_^ I'm sorry for any of the past errors, taking place in the (proper ordering of the chapters). Please, take your time and enjoy the story! I've been dealing with so much drama, but it's nothing I can't handle! :) So, we are getting more deeper and deeper into the story! ;D I'll be updating again, soon enough hopefully! ^_^ Ahem! So, here we go! Here, is the next chapter..._

___Enjoying reading, and the story shall continue..._

**_C_****_hapter 7: Serenity's Childhood Memories Part-2/ You and Me: How It All Began_**

They've been trying to make themselves get properly comfortable first...

"Whenever your ready, please... begin." N insisted. The young ex-king was acting very patient, but secretly... he was actually feeling very impatient and perturbed. He was sipping out of his warm-coffee mug to keep himself restrained. The blend was well-mixed. The sweet/sensational taste of it was very yummy. Serenity, who was sitting next to him on the living room's couch; smiled and fidgeted. "I'll start from the very beginning." She started. Serenity's smile withered. This was it. The young trainer had a lot of enlightenment and information to give out. It's time for them to continue on recollecting about their past friendship.

"It was 13-yrs. ago,... my "family" and I were on a vacation-spree. I didn't know what it was, but my "father" and "big-brother" had important business to take care of in the Unova region. It was going to be our last vacation spot. It was then, that I came to the Unova region for the first time ever." She explained. The young trainer was sipping out of her warm-coffee mug for a soothing and delectable taste.

"I was only 5-yrs. old." She remarked, while she continued sipping out of her coffee-mug. "Hmmm...". He hummed. N's expressionless face brightened. "That's very accurate...". He whispered. His tone was too low for Serenity to hear. "Inside my dream, you were that young." He thought to himself, while sipping out his warm-coffee mug again. "It's been so long, but since then... we've grown-up so much, huh?" She muttered. N nodded his head in agreement. "We've been apart for so long, but I was never really able to forget about you." She shyly admitted. The young ex-king slightly chocked, but he swallowed. "That's very sweet of you." He firmly said. N was trying to keep his cool. He shouldn't be getting too excited. "Strangely, this is too much for me to handle easily." He embarrassingly thought.

"N, I'll be honest with you. Ok?" She says, while shifting her eyes towards him. "Alright? What is it?" He asked. He was taking another sip out of the coffee mug...

"You've grown up to be very handsome!" She complimented. Colliding her hands together as she praised. N's eyes widened. "What...?!" He shouted inside his own head. Suddenly, he was starting to cough really hard! N wasn't able to easily swallow this time! Serenity's eyes widened, and she quickly stood up. "Are you ok?!" She asked. Her tone was full with concernment. N tries to clear his throat, "I'm... *cough*... *cough*... fine!" He finished. The super-tasty coffee liquid only went down the wrong way. "Ok." She muttered. She sits back down. "Go on, continue with your story." N said, while placing his coffee mug on the table in front of them. Serenity nodded her head. "Sure...". She shrugged and smiled.

The story will continue on in a... **_*Flashback*_ **

_~...Inside her family's secluded vacation home, in the Unova region...~_

It was in the summer season...

"Daddy? Can't I go outside and play for awhile?" A little girl's voice was pleading. The very young raven-ette was inside her father's temporary office. "Serenity, I've already told you... that playing isn't productivity." He firmly said. The man had chestnut-brown colored hair. It was incredibly short, but it was tightly-jelled. He had the eye color of midnight-black daggers. He was wearing a navy-black colored/coated vest-like long sleeve. It had carmine-red shoulder paddings sewed onto it. Accompanied, with golden-like buttons and two golden-like strips; that were on the far right, left, and bottom of the clothing material. Also, it includes a ending golden-lace on the bottom edge of the sleeves. A scarlet-red letter insignia was implanted on the two top-lengths of it too. The general-like style was really showing off his power of authority. "But, daddy...". She softly muttered. Suddenly, a young man's voice was heard in the background. The office's front door creaked open...

"Father!" He called. A young pre-teen entered the room, alongside him, was their father's personal assistant. Whether it's him, his father, or his little sister... it was the other young man's soul job/duty to serve and do whatever he was told or assigned. He was looking no older or younger than 27 yrs. old. He had peacock-blue colored hair, and he had the eye color of sapphire gems. The young assistant was tall and extremely handsome. "What is it Silver?" The man briefly asked. "Lately, we've been receiving a lot of disruptive transmissions. Apparently, those two low-class grunts are pestering about-...". The pre-teen paused. His eyes shifted downward towards his little sister. His fiery-red colored eyes pierced. Suddenly, a mixture of emotions were scrambling. The little girl had a clueless, but also dying to know look on her angelic-like face. "Hi, Silver!" She greeted. She was trying to hide her curiosity, but her big-brother wasn't going to have any of that again.

"Serenity,... again? What are you doing in here?" He firmly asked. The tone in her big-brother's voice was sounding rough and harsh. It was intimidating. "I... I was just asking our father... if I could... go outside and play." She timidly finished. The little girl kept her chocolate-brown colored eyes; downward through the entire sentence. The fiery-red headed pre-teen sighed. Feeling his head aching, "Father, why can't you just let-...". He got cut off and interrupted. His father staggered.

"We've already had a discussion about this!" He barked. The man was trying to properly gather up important papers and documents together, "Children shouldn't be left alone to be pampered and spoiled!" He retorted. "If she doesn't do anything that is knowledge based, or anything productive all day...". He started. "She'll just become like any other playful snot-noised brat on this planet." He finished. The young pre-teen perked a brow. "Grandmother's words again, huh...?" He jested. "Madame Boss?" The assistant's voice questioned. The young pre-teen nodded his head, yes. The young pre-teen's father was using the same strict and prideful words as his grandmother's. Little Serenity's smile faded and frowned.

"But, I've working twice-as-hard than usual!" She exclaimed. The little girl was clenching onto her mini-apple-red summer dress, "Can't I-...". Her father interrupted. "No!" He responded. The tone in his voice was sounding severe and stern. "We won't be having this conversation anymore! Go back to your room! You should be reading and finishing all of your literature novels!" He harshly demanded, while pointing his finger towards the office's main entrance door. Little Serenity's eyes saddened. "But, we're in the middle of our vacation-spree!" She quickly bounced back. Her eyes were tightly shut and closed. Desperately, she was trying to keep herself from crying in front of them. The little girl opened her eyes...

"I've been-...". She paused. Her father had a very dark/angered expression on his face. It's like a horrible disease was spreading and it struck fear into her mind and heart. Her eyes widened. It was sending shivers down her spine. The little girl thought to herself, "I shouldn't of spoken out like that...". Right now, she was feeling very shy and embarrassed. It's never a good idea for her to speak out her mind like that. Ever. Especially, in front of her main figure of authority.

"Please, I-...". She shyly muttered. "Serenity...". The big-brother whispered. Secretly, he was impressed. When he was that young, like his sister; he would never able to speak up like that. Especially, towards a father... like their own. "Excuse me, Giovanni sir... if I may?" The assistant's voice was heard in the background. The two main men in the family directed their heads and attention towards their main servant. "Hurry up! Speak!" The man demandingly retorted. The younger man bowed his head; showing his respects as he spoke,

"Our young Mistress has been a huge distraction for you and the young Master lately." He started. "Perhaps, it's best... if she should remain out of your care and business for the remainders of your work and occupation." He offered. "This way,... it'll be easier for the young Master and yourself." He jested. This was peeking the older man's interest. But, only for a few seconds. An incredibly loud groan was heard. The older man's emerging interest was slowly dying out. This catches the younger man's attention...

"But, I also promise you that she will...". He quietly sighed. "... be continuing with her learning." He finished. "She'll be receiving, even more beneficial intelligence out of it too." The young assistant's ocean-blue colored eyes didn't flinch one bit at the given silence. "Saito, what are you trying to-...". The young pre-teen quietly whispered, but he paused. "I'm doing this for your little sister." He quietly answered. "How will this happen exactly? What kind of excellent productivity will come out of it?" The man firmly asked. "What's he doing?" The little girl thought, while trying to understand the situation that is taking place. Her tears that were left unshed; ceased underneath her eyes. "I've put some serious thought into it as well, my Leader." He glanced upwards towards his Leader. "Awhile ago, I've recently heard about the **_Trainer's Beginning School for Children_**...". He explained.

After a short/long conversation later...

The personal assistant was holding the little girl in his arms,

Serenity's eyes were shimmering, "I'll be attending a real school?!" She blissfully thought. "O.M.G!" She blissfully thought to herself again. The future trainer was trying to restrain herself; from showing any signs of excitement in front of her father. The last time that happened... it wasn't pretty... "I'll be meeting other kids!" She secretly smiled to herself. "Oh! Thank you, Saito-kun!" She quietly whispered. The little girl knew that her desire to make friends with other children, will become a dream come true/reality soon enough. Unknowingly, a reassuring wink was given towards the little girl. Saito's warm and caring smile was forever noted. Her big-brother couldn't help, but compliment the personal assistant's cunning tactics. "Hmph, such a smart-ass. I'll give him that." He thought, but complimented. "If it's for my little sister, then I guess,... it can't be helped." He shrugged.

"It's beneficial for the young Mistress, for when she becomes a trainer herself." He finished. "Those people who instruct and coach over there, are far more highly skilled than our own." Suddenly, the older man's faded smile, became a stretched out smirk. What was he thinking? "I'll allow it." Finally, he responded. His finger pointed towards the amazed assistant, "This will only last until our business is taken care of." Crossing his arms, "Everyday, she'll be attending the classes. Everyday, it'll be your job to drop her off and pick her up." A smirk crept onto his lips, "Understood?" He asked. "I'll gladly will." The assistant responded. "She'll start tomorrow! Now, get out of my office!" He demanded. "Yes, sir! I'll be taking the young Mistress to her room." He responded. Taking the young Mistress with him, he exited the temporary main office of his "commanding officer".

On his face, a triumph expression appeared. "Success!" He quietly blurted. He hive-fived the little Mistress in his arms. "I can't believe it! Saito-kun, your persuasion is something else!" Serenity's chocolate-brown colored eyes were dripping with tears. She wipped them off...

"Thank you! Thank you!" She said. The future trainer was very grateful towards him. She wrapped her little arms around his neck. She hugged him with a very grateful expression. "Your welcome, my little pride and joy." He softly muttered. Those words... Those words would normally come out of a loving father's mouth. In reality, this man was more of a father towards Serenity. "Your the best! I love you, Saito-kun!" She quietly complimented.

Saito cuddles the little girl in his arms, "I've been meaning to tell you something! I couldn't help, but bring something special along with me for this trip! I brought... _it_ along with me in secret!" He admitted. "You brought _it_ with you?! My rubber ball?!" She happily asked. The small, but very special present, was given to her in complete secrecy from her father on her last birthday. Serenity was never aloud to have toys or any kind of "childish nonsense".

"It's risky... I know, but whenever your feeling safe enough to bring it with you, please do and enjoy yourself!" It'll be our little secret!" He winked and promised. The young assistant, pinky promises the little girl... "Awesome! Yay!" The little girl quietly squealed in happiness. As the two continued chatting, Saito carried the young child to her temporary bedroom. Right now, this was a sweet moment that she'll never forget.

~...In the middle of a class field trip...~

"Ok, class! Stay together!" An outdoor teacher was leading a group of school children around the a wilderness area. It was just behind the school's backyard. Meaning, outside the school's fencing area. It didn't seem much at first, but someone could get easily lost around there. "We'll be learning useful tips about the advantages of Pokémon battling, by using your main surroundings. There's more to battling, then by just relying on your future Pokémon's physical strength and stamina. Using strategies and tactics can be useful, and it's very important. Keep in mind that-...". The teacher's words were slowly starting to fade out for a particular student, who was lagging from the back of the line.

All of the other students were carefully listening in, while Serenity was zoning out and walking slowly from behind the group.

"What's the point of me going to this school, if I'm only here to suffer some more." The little girl thought to herself, as she sighed.

"Ouch!" She yelped. A small pebble was thrown at the back of her head. "Hey, stop doing that!" She glanced over her shoulder, to see two familiar boys that she despised. "What?! It wasn't us! Ryuu, can you believe this girl?!" The little boy laughed and nudged his friend's arm. "I don't want to be any part of this...". He whispered. His tone of anger was hinted.

The little boy's forest-green colored eyes, shifted towards his classmate's pissed-off face. "I'm sorry about my friend's behavior." He firmly said. His friend's eyes widened. "What are doing?!" He bickered. "Quit it! I'm tired of this stupid bullying!" He angrily whispered. "I feel guilty enough...". He admitted. Serenity's eyes wouldn't stop twitching. She couldn't stand to hear his lying words, and the sight of this horrible little boy/classmate. She thought, he's only trying to trick and fake his kindness again. She thought, he's only trying to double-team on her with his friend again. It's, because of him... that she lost her favorite toy forever. The only toy she kept and had. It was very special to her. That rubber ball was her only toy, and it was a special gift that was given to her by her father's personal assistant.

"Listen Serenity, I promise you that I'll stop-...". He was interrupted. "I'm never forgiving you...". She muttered. A sorrowful expression appeared on her angel-like face. "What?" The little boy asked. "It's, because of you and your friend... that I lost my favorite toy!" She angrily bickered. The brunette's face cringed. "But, I...". He stuttered. "Please, just... leave me alone already." She muttered. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" He was trying his best to apologize. Ignoring him, she turned her head around and faced forward. "Witch!" Ryuu's friend thought. Suddenly, a devious smile crept onto the other little boy's lips. "Hehe! You'll be paying for that! Ryuu, I'll get her back for you!" He mischievously thought to himself. A devilish plan was fogging the inside of the little boy's mind.

It was now break time and everyone was eating their lunches...

"Everyone! We'll be heading back towards the school, after lunch break is over!" The teacher announced. "Perfect!" The silver-haired little boy thought. Ryuu's friend was done with his lunch, and was now scouting out the area for his target. "There she is! My cute, but witchy classmate!" He smirked. As usual, the very young raven-ette was seen eating alone and completely defenseless. Sadly, she has given up... on trying to make friends... with anyone in her class. The teacher's back was turned, and it was now time for her to be left... unsupervised.

**_*Young Serenity's POV*_**

I was enjoying the lunch that my father's personal assistant made for me. "Hey! Serenity!" I heard that horrible little boy's voice again. As much as I disliked him, I responded anyway. "Again? Ok, what do you want?" I briefly asked. I was eating peacefully, underneath a shady tree. It's been very hot this summer season. Honestly, I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I didn't want to talk to anyone, who was from my school. "Oh, on the contrary... I got something that you might want!" My suspicions, but also my curiosity was rising. What... can he... possibly have that will interest me? Especially, when it's coming from him.

"Remember... your rubber ball that got kicked out of school's fencing?" He asked. That caught my attention, but it was also a very hurtful memory. A few days ago, I told Saito-kun about the little "incident". But, not in full detail. He wasn't mad at all, but he was very sad about it.

He told me: _"It's alright. These things happen. When I get the chance for your next birthday, I'll try to get you a new toy. I promise." _I was still feeling guilty.

I knew that gift was special, and it really was for him and for me. After unwrapping my secret gift in private together, I made a pinky promise to him. That... I would always take care of it, and that I would always keep it in his memory. But, now...

"Oh, you mean,... the one that you kicked out?" I wasn't going to cry. Not in front of everyone. Particularly, not in front of him. "Ok, I know... I know that I'm not the sincere or the apologizing sort of person, but c'mon,... I wouldn't sink too low... as to not telling you this...". He explained. I wasn't expecting an apology anyway. What are his intentions? "I'm listening." I bluntly replied and shrugged. "What is it?" I asked. The sooner... we get it over with it, he'll leave me alone already. The remembrance of that "little" incident, was making me more sadder and depressed.

"I've got some shocking news. Awhile ago, I saw your rubber ball in the bushes somewhere." He whimpered and shrugged. "I was exploring for a bit, and I saw it. I didn't bring it back with me, because I didn't want to touch it." My classmate wasn't looking very happy about that, but I was very happy that! I thought, if he's this disappointed... then it must be true! I couldn't help, but cry a little to myself. I was wiping the tears, before he could notice, "Where is it?! Where did you see it?!" I stood up from the soft green-grass, and I was getting very excited. "You'll have to go a bit more farther into the woods. I know that your smart, so you'll be fine." He pouted, while wavering his hands around. Wow, I didn't think... that he would be nice enough to tell me something this important. But, still...

"Hey,... if you think I'm lying... I can only say too bad." He shrugged. I didn't know if I could trust him on this, but it's worth trying if I risk it. Even, if he doesn't know it... Saito-kun has taught me about taking risks; if it's really worth doing. "I don't think you're lying." I bit my lip as I replied. "Please, tell me where you saw it." I asked. "I'll take you there myself. C'mon." He eagerly pointed towards the outer parts of the wilderness. I immediately followed. It was a good thing that the teacher's back was turned. I'm sure that he would of tried to stop us. But, I wasn't going to be afraid! Not this time!

In the depths of the wilderness...

We've been walking around for awhile now. Tall trees were everywhere. A lot of grass-type and... bug-type Pokémon were lurking around in the AREA, but mostly in the bushes and trees. Thankfully, I didn't have to worry about them. They won't bother you or attack you, unless provoked. "Phew...". I whispered. But, I still couldn't take my eyes off them. "What's wrong? Don't like bug-type Pokémon?" He asked. I shift my eyes towards him, "No! Of course, I do!" I was somewhat lying, but I didn't really dislike them. I was a little afraid of them. I guess, I just didn't like bugs and insects. "Sure...". He murmured. Did he just smirk? No... it must be the heat, that's getting to me.

I can myself sweating. My floral apple-red summer dress came in handy. I was able to cool-off easily, because it was loose and miniature. Geez, it feels like I'm on a tropical island or something. We've been walking underneath the blazing sun and I was starting to feel myself getting tired. "How much further?" I asked. He glances over his shoulder and smiles, "We're not too far from it now. Keep following me." He suggested.

Was I being paranoid? Why, why was he looking very happy? Up ahead, I could see a truck-load of forest life. A LOT OF BUSHES! "Is that the area?! Where you saw my rubber ball?!" I was tired, but relieved. "Yes! Yes! In those bushes over there!" He replied. "But, how... did ... it got all the way over here?" I questioned. It didn't make sense. "Don't ask questions! What matters, is that your precious toy is in those bushes!" He pointed towards the endless corsage of bushes. "Hurry! C'mon! Probably, a wild Pokémon found it a couple of days ago, and hid your rubber ball, for itself to keep!" He bickered. I felt a bit hesitant, but...

"I'll be right behind you! Go inside!" He insisted. "Well...". I muttered. I promised myself that I wouldn't act like a Torchic. "Ok!" I said. I ran inside the bushy area. I was surrounded by a lot of those soft-green bushes. I was rustling through bush after bush, looking for what I was looking for. "Ah!" The small branches inside these bushes, were starting to poke me all over. "Where is it? Where's the rubber ball?!" I was rustling through bush after bush. But, I still didn't see anything! "Hey! I can use some help here!" I called out for my classmate, to come inside the bushy area and help me. "Hello?!" I yelped. There was no human response, but I saw something shining and sparkling from the direction I came from. A shiny pebble? It was flying towards my direction fast.

It launched and passed by me in an instant. "What the...?!" I muttered. I thought, wait... couldn't only a slingshot launch something like that? Suddenly, a whole bunch... of wild bug-type Pokémon... appeared around me! It's not... that I don't like bug-type Pokémon, but I didn't like it... if one got too close to me!

"Spinarak!" "Sewaddle! "Joltik!" "Karrablast!" So,... so,... many of them appeared. I can myself wobbling like a Bellsprout. It's like my whole body was shaking. I gulped; one of them had a boo-boo on it's head! It was glaring towards me! It wasn't me who threw that pebble! "KYAAHHHH!" I was running and screaming. I wasn't focusing on where I was running. "KYAAHHHH!" I was too scared to focus on anything at the moment. Quickly, I was trying to make my way out of the bushes in a complete panic-mode. I was heavily panting, "I'm almost out!" Over the horizon, I can see a ending pathway. I was almost out of this bushy-like jungle! In the middle of all that running, I was starting to wonder where my classmate has gone. Wasn't he suppose to be following me? Wasn't he? Finally, I made it out!

I was still heavily panting, "Where... where did that shiny pebble came from?!" I questioned. It probably startled and provoked; the bug-type Pokémon to come out in a frenzy like that. "Wait, hold on a second... don't tell me...". I was calling myself stupid for the first time. "If, he wasn't following me... then...". I can feel my inner-rage building up. "He did that! He did that, didn't he!" I angrily thought. "That... that... LYING MEANIE!" I bickered. I can feel my eyes, stinging like crazy. No! I refuse to cry! I didn't have the time to start crying like a baby again. I was on my own, in the middle of the wilderness. I ran to the opposite side of my previous destination. I couldn't believe this. "I'm lost." I muttered.

There's no way for me to find my way out that bushy-like maze again. I wasn't feeling too good about going inside again either. It's stinks being short sometimes. I sighed. "I have to try. I have to try and find my way back." I wasn't going to just sit here and wait for someone to find me. I guess, my stubbornness got the better of me. I was walking into the forest. Hopefully, if I keep on walking and going straight... eventually, I'll find someone. A teacher? A classmate? "Mmmm... I'm not too sure if that would be a good thing." I thought. It was a classmate that got me into this mess in the first place. I was wandering "aimlessly" into the forest. I didn't know if I was making any progress. The trees were getting taller. The air was getting thicker. I didn't know if I was getting any closer to the resting spot. Was... I ... getting deeper and deeper into the wilderness? The thought of that scared me. I was timidly walking, while constantly shifting my eyes from right to left. I was being cautious of my surroundings.

It's been a long time... and the sun was starting to set...

"Hello?! Anyone?!" I called out. I've never been in this kind of situation before. I wasn't liking this, because I was getting very scared. "Please! Someone! Anyone!" I yelped. I've been walking forever! I wasn't getting anywhere! "Mmmm...". I murmured. I just kept on walking. That horrible... horrible classmate got me into this mess! That's it! I'll never trust another kid again! Suddenly, my tears were spilling out like crazy, "I'm such an idiot." I had to calm myself down. Suddenly,... an idea hits me, like a pokeball capturing it's target. I'll just sing. I've always been practicing my vocal lessons, and it would always calm me down from time to time.

"I'm... Just A Little One... Wandering Into The Sea." I really love to sing. It's been a natural talent of mine. Strangely, my father found it very useful and productive. That's why... he made me take private lessons and made me practice very often; to improve my vocal cords and notes. "I'm getting... so tired...". I thought. Awhile ago, I was trying to look for something to eat around here. I saw fruit and berries earlier, but I'm not able to get to it or anything. It's... not like I'm able to reach or climb trees to get the fruit and berries that I wanted. Like I said, it stinks to be short sometimes. I don't know... how long it has been... maybe, a few hours?

"Life's Life A Breeze... That... Flies Away Like It's Free."

I was feeling myself getting calmer. It was starting to work. But, not completely. I'm still lost and I'm wandering on my own in the wilderness...

"Take Me Away... And... Show Me Where To Go."

I was hitting the proper key-notes. Honestly, I'm never able to sing my absolute best... in front of anyone, and I mean,... no one. Not even with my own private singing teacher. It was making my father very, very upset for some reason. A couple of times, he was asking and demanding for me to start singing my absolute best again. But, I was too nervous... knowing that someone will be listening and watching me. It's something that my father has been forcing me to conquer; it was stage fright. It's terrible and I hate it. It's fun to sing, but it's not fun at all... if I'm being forced into doing it. I had to wonder why my father, was acting so fierce about this? It's something that I just didn't understand about him. But, there's also something else that I didn't understand at the moment...

"... I don't know why,... but I feel like I am being watched...?" I briefly thought to myself.

Awhile ago, I thought I was hearing footsteps that were tip-toeing from behind me; not all that long ago. It had to be my imagination, or my mind playing tricks on me. Consistently, I've been glancing over my shoulder, to see that no one or nothing was there. So, it couldn't of been a person. Hmmm... could a wild Pokémon be secretly following me or something? I didn't know, what to think of that. What if it's dangerous? I shook my head out the thought, and I continued onward.

"I'll Be Yours... And... You'll Be Mine. Strong... And... Fine, Like A Samurott Is Using It's Powerful Brine."

"Traveling Together... Like... A Celebi In Time. We'll Be Using Protect To Keep Us Safe, Like It Came From A Mr. Mime."

_-(Song: ~Chamber of Memories~ Created By: Me! ;D I made it up!)-_

"I've Been Lost.. And... You've Found Me. Please, Will You Cherish These Memories... And... Promise To Never Forget."

"All The Times We've Shared,... And... The Day We Met...".

Ok, it's working... it's working. "But, I'm still crying...". I muttered. Ok... ok, this wasn't really helping as much as I believed. It's in the mid-afternoon already. Despite, the sun setting... it was still pretty hot and I was getting very thirsty. Suddenly, my stomach was starting to make odd noises. Was I that hungry? "Oh,... great...". I whispered. I was getting very tired, hungry and thirsty. I thought, what if I don't make it out alive? I shouldn't be thinking like this, but still...

"I... wonder... if my teacher... or if anyone is looking for me...?" I questioned. I thought, should I keep going or should I stop?

- ... It'll be pitch-black in 3-hours... -

"I... I want to go home." I weakly muttered. I can feel myself, getting weaker and weaker. I've been heavily panting. I was starting to limp and walk funny. "What... what did I do to deserve this?" I'm just a little girl, who is very weak and vulnerable. What was I suppose to do on my own? Suddenly, I tripped! "Ahhh!" I yelped. I haven't been paying close attention to my surroundings anymore. I tripped on a large tree-root. "Ouch...". I whimpered. I was starting to feel pain on my left knee-cap. I was bleeding. I scrapped my left knee-cap. Shutting my eyes tightly and with my tears spilling out, "I'm going to die... I'm going to die in this forest...". I thought. I didn't want to die! Please, not like this!

Suddenly, I hear rustling! In the bushes! Across from where I was at! "No! No!" I whimpered. I was getting more and more scared. "It's a wild Pokémon!" I muttered. I thought, it's going to attack me! I can't run anymore! I'm all out of energy! The only thing I can do, was "enjoy" my last moments and cry. Maybe, just maybe... it was that unknown creature that was trying to sneak around me earlier. It wasn't my imagination or my mind playing tricks on me after all. I was crying like a baby again. I had my eyes shut tightly, and I was bracing myself for the attack.

"Ex-Excuse me." I heard. It's like I was hearing a little boy's voice. "Huh?" I murmured. I opened my tear-stricken eyes, and I was surprised to see that it was a kid. The little boy had tea-green colored hair. He had light/dark-blue colored eyes, accompanied with pure black pupils. It's my first time seeing a person with those kind of eyes before. It was looking very unique. He wasn't looking all that tall, but my guess,... he's 6-yrs. or 7-yrs. old. He had a plain pumpkin-orange t-shirt on. He had black pants on too. Surprisingly, he was bare-footed. I would never be aloud to do something like that. Especially, if I'm outside. "Mmmm...". I was still crying and I didn't know what to say. I'm happy that it wasn't a wild Pokémon, aiming to hurt or attack me.

But, again... it had to be another kid? I didn't know what could of been worse. He approached me. "Hey, are... are you ok?" He asked. I simply nodded my head, no. "Please,... go away...". I whimpered. I wasn't going to be stupid anymore! I'll never trust another kid! I'll never trust anyone, who isn't Saito-kun or anyone else outside my family again! He looked confused. What's with this kid? Didn't he understand, what I just told him? "Didn't you hear me?! GO AWAY!" I screamed. It startles him, and he takes a few steps backwards. I'm having trust issues now. Whether my condition was bad, or not... I'm not about to trust another kid. "But, your hurt...". He timidly replied. He was walking towards me! No! No! No!

"Get away from me...! I... I don't want your help...!" I whimpered. I was trying to properly stand up, but it was hard. I was trying to run away or at least... limp away! But, I wasn't really getting anywhere or any further away. "Hey! C'mon! Your hurt! You can't walk or run like this!" He touched and gripped my arm. He was pleading for me to stop? Why? "PLEASE, GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I was crying a lot and pleading at the same time. I was looking at him. The amount of concernment in his eyes; it was making my insides hurt. I'm not buying it! I hate fakers and liars! I'm not going to trust him!

I felt the stinging pain on my left knee-cap and lost my footing. The next thing I knew, I was falling frontward. I was going to fall flat on my face again. But,... I didn't. I opened up my eyes, to see that I was caught and wrapped in a pair of arms. It felt like I was being hugged. "I'm not going to hurt you. Don't be afraid of me." The sound of his tone was more soothing, than a prize winning Soothe Bell. The next thing I knew, I was collapsing into his arms. I didn't have any energy left. He sat me down against a tree, while I was trying to dry off my tears. This little boy has very innocent looking features. I didn't want to admit this earlier, but he had one of the most friendliest faces I've ever seen.

"It looks like your bleeding. I'm sure this will help." He was grabbing out oddly shaped leaves from a bush, and a long strand of grass from a huge pile. "What's he doing?" I thought. He came back towards me, and he was now pressing the leaves onto my scrapes. It's stinging a little, but it was also feeling nice and soft. "These leaves are pain relievers. It's something that a friend of mine, told me awhile back." He explained. He was winding the piece of strong grass, around the leaves that were pressed against my scrapped knee-cap.

The way it was feeling... it's like having an extra-soft bandage on. I couldn't believe this. This little boy was really helping me. "Does that feel better?" He asked. I stiffly nodded my head. I was starting to feel guilty now. Awhile ago, I was yelling and shouting at him. "Thank you...". I muttered.

"Your welcome! It's not a problem, believe me!" He says, while smiling towards me. Those friendly looking eyes of his again, were showing off it's true colors. I guess, I was wrong about this kid after all. I bit my lip and apologized. "I'm sorry, for yelling and shouting at you awhile ago." I said. I could feel my own two cheeks getting hot. I was feeling shy and embarrassed. I never should of been quick to judge like that. "It's just that my anger and bitterness... got the better of me this time." I briefly explained. My stomach was starting to hurt all of a sudden. I was getting more hungrier and thirstier.

"Oh, did you eat something bitter? Um, what does... anger mean?" He asked. That was strange, but very funny. I chuckled. "I'm lost...". I muttered. "You're... lost? Are you saying... that you're not from around these parts of the forest?" He asked. This little boy is a little odd. It's like I'm speaking with someone, who barely understands what I'm saying. "Ahaha! You're weird,... but you're pretty funny too!" I admitted. An odd noise came from his mouth, and his cheeks were becoming red; like a tomato. Suddenly, my stomach started to make those odd-like noises again, and I blushed furiously. I gripped my stomach; I was feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, are you hungry too?" He asked. I nodded my head. "I'll get something for you to eat then!" He quickly stood up and ran off into the woods. I thought, he's going to bring me something to eat now? "He's such a nice kid." I thought. "Maybe,... maybe I can trust him...". I think, that this little boy was the only person around here. If I ask him politely, maybe he'll help me find my way out of this forest maze. But, I didn't know if I could stand up anymore. I tried, but it was very painful. He doesn't understand the meaning of my sentences, but he sure is an outdoor expert. This, what did he call this? I'll just call it medical leaves... "I'm back!" He said. That was very quick! In his arms, he had a variety of different kinds of fruit and berries!

"H-How did you get all of this?!" I surprisingly asked. "I got it from the trees!" He said. How can he say that SO, SO,... casually?! I was shocked and surprised. "How?!" I asked. "I'm able to climb the trees with no problem whatsoever. I should tell you, my friends are great teachers." He explained. I'm like... wow! They're able to teach little kids about this stuff? I had to wonder, who are these friends of his? "That's so cool!" I blurted. He chuckles and smiles, "Here, yah go! Help yourself!" He offered. The next thing I knew, I was happily chowing down on a Oran Berry. It was pure, sweet, and delicious! "Mmmm...!" I happily murmured. "You must of been really hungry. If your thirsty too, it's a good idea to drink from the juices." He suggested. That caught my attention big time. If I couldn't drink river water, then that sounds like the next best thing.

"I am thirsty, but how do I do that?" I asked. "I'll show you." He said, while wavering a oval-shaped leaf. The little boy takes a Razz Berry, and squeezes onto it tightly. The berry's juices were starting to spill out, onto the leaf like it was a cup. "It's really sweet! Try it!" He widely smiled, and hands me the oval-shaped leaf. I couldn't take my eyes off his friendly face. I've never seen another kid, with such a friendly vibe and attitude. Was... I blushing differently this time? "Thank you." I shyly replied. I was so thirsty, that I drank the whole thing. "You're right! I like it!" I smiled and responded. While, we were having our fill... I started asking him questions. The answers I got from him, were very shocking and surprising. I've shared a few stories myself, and all he would do to respond was frown or laugh at my reactions. It's like... he was seeing me as the un-for real and unbelievable one. This little boy... he's unusual alright, but also... very gentle and kind. I think, I was starting to develop a soft-spot for this boy. I guess, I can really trust him after all. He's different. This little boy is completely different from the other kids I've met so far.

"What's your name?" I asked. He chewed and swallowed. "Uh, my name is N." He said. I thought, what...? I thought, what...? "His name only has one single letter?" I surprisingly thought to myself. "So, uh... your friends gave you that name, right?" I briefly asked. Awhile ago, he admitted that to me. "Yeah. It was the only name they could think of." He explained. "But, I'm not complaining about it! I like it!" He smiled and laughed. I was liking the sound of his laughter. It was adorable. "Well, N... I was wondering if I can ask you something." It's been fun eating and talking with another kid. I didn't think, it would ever happen. But,... it did. I was very happy.

N was like a child of the forest or something. He kind of is, but I knew that he should of had parents at an early point in his life. Secretly, N has seen other kids like him around these parts before, but he never really had a good reason to approach them. Is he that shy or something? He never really had the desire to talk or interact with another kid like himself that much. I felt a little surprised, but also grieved to hear those things from him. "Hmmm... N, he never knew his own parents." The only thing he could remember, was being abandoned in these parts of the woods as a baby, and a new "family" adopted him. Not having any book-smarts, didn't matter to me at the most. I was feeling sad and bad for this kid, but also adoration and admiration. Not only is he very gentle and kind, but he's also very strong and independent.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked. "What,... what do you think of me?" I shyly asked. I was afraid to ask, but I had to. I was very curious... and I wanted to know, but I was also scared to know. "What do I think of you?" He started. "I think you're great! I'm not going to lie to you! I think you're really...". He responded, but then he paused. "I'm really... what?" I asked. I'm glad to hear that he didn't dislike me, but I was still curious on what he was going to say. "N? C'mon, just say it! Please!" I was playfully shaking on his arm. I've never felt anything like this before. I couldn't help, but smile and laugh. I was having a lot fun! Wow, for the first time, I was actually having a lot of fun! I thought, why were his cheeks turning tomato red again? That only happens to me, when I'm feeling nervous. "N! I'll be honest with you too! I really like you! That's why, your opinion matters to me!" I couldn't stop acting very playful towards him. I'm really acting like a kid, for the first time ever.

Hmmm... was he getting shy and nervous or something? It's thanks to him, that I'm no longer feeling scared or feeling lonely at the moment. It's thank to him, that I'm no longer hungry or thirsty. This boy fixed and cleaned by scrapped knee-cap. I'm really feeling all of my energy, coming back to me quickly. It never would of happened, if he didn't find me and helped me.

"Ok, I think you're... really, really cute and fun to be around." He huffed. The color of his cheeks were still tomato red. I giggled. The last time a boy told me that, I didn't like it at all. It didn't mean anything to me. But, if it's coming from him, I was feeling very happy. It's funny, that the girls in my class; would always call me ugly. "Am I really?" I timidly asked. He nodded his head, yes.

"I've been told a lot differently. It's kind of hard for me to believe that." I whimpered. I didn't want to make my sadness too obvious in front of him. I didn't want him to pity me. "Well, whoever they are, then... they're all just dumb if you ask me!" Out of the blue, his words surprised me. "I've never been around any other people before, but I can already tell that your a really nice kid." Slowly, his words were starting to get through me.

"C'mon, someone like you... should have more friends! It's weird! That these other kids you talk about... don't like you at all! I'm being honest with you, because I like you too!" His tone was rising and rising. He didn't have to do that, but it was all the more convincing. This little boy had reached into me, so, so,... easily. "You're such a nice person, N!" The next thing I knew, I was hugging the little boy next to me. I couldn't help, but cry a little. "Th-Thank you, but I was only being honest. Don't cry, ok." I can hear the sound of his heart pounding in his little chest. I've never hugged another kid before, let alone; hugged a boy. It was strange feeling for me, but also a very nice one. "Wait! I didn't ask for your name yet!" He yelled. I found that, very, very funny. N only notices that now? "What's your name?" He asked.

"It's Serenity. My name is Serenity Sakaki." I repeated. "Serenity...". He whispered. I felt goose-bumps. The way he said my name for the first time, it's like I'm being lifted. It's almost like... I'm really making my first friend. Wait... a friend? "That's a very beautiful name you have." He complimented. Suddenly, I can feel my own heart pounding. I could feel my own two cheeks blossoming. Probably, it was now pinkish like a Jigglypuff. "That's the first time, someone has ever told me that!" I said, while I nervously laughed.

"Ok, well... I'd better get going." I stood up from the soft green-grass. Phew, I stood up easily this time. I'm fully reenergized. I'm forever grateful towards this mysterious boy. "Thanks for everything, N. You're a great kid." Suddenly, I felt a strong hand; gripping onto my small wrist.

"But, but... Serenity... I don't want you to go." He said. I was thinking and blinking in complete disbelief, "Actually, N... I'm hoping if you would help me find my way out of this forest...?" I shyly asked. "Remember, I'm lost. I need to find my way back to the school and go home." I replied. N sighs and stands up himself, "Ok, but... only if you promise me something first...". He pulled me in and hugged me. It was very warm and cozy. "N?" I muttered. "C'mon, N. It'll get dark very soon." I said and chuckled. "Promise me first. Promise me first that you'll accept my exchange." N's hug was getting tighter, but also more caring. The pounding in my chest wouldn't stop.

"Ok, I'll accept it. What is it?" I was getting very curious now. What... was N going to make me promise? "Hmmm...". I hummed. I loosened myself from his embrace and looked at him. "Promise! That we'll see each other again soon, again and again!" He was playfully shaking my shoulders over and over. N widely smiled. I sweat-dropped. Wow, N has little arms, but he sure is a strong little kid. But, I also couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You, you want to see me again?" I unbelievably asked. "Of course, I do! I'd like for-... I'd like for us to be friends!" He huffed. His little arms were crossing, and he was playfully; heavily... pouting.

"Please, promise me... or I won't be helping you to find your way back." He slightly threatened. A tiny blush crept onto his face. Again, I still couldn't believe what I was hearing...

"Friends? Us?" I muttered. N's expression softened. "I'm serious. I'd like for us to become good friends, Serenity." He said. His tone was very soft and tender. It's almost like heaven was opening it's gateway for me. The word, _'friend'_, wouldn't stop echoing inside my head.

"Let's see... if the parts of the wilderness, is behind your school's... um... fencing? Then.. I'll find my way to your school's fencing everyday and take you with me, during your school's... um... what is it... recess and lunch periods?" He explained, but also suggested.

"But, first... we'll have to find a way back to that school. I think, I know a way that we can." He was still talking, but I still couldn't believe that all of this was happening. I was starting to cry again, and he saw me crying again. "Serenity?! Why are you-...". He paused. I lunged at him and hugged him again.

"I'll be looking forward to it!" I happily muttered. I could feel his arms wrapping around me, and he was hugging me back.

"I'll be looking forward to it too, Serenity." He replied. I knew, I knew... that things were going to be different from now on.

"Thank you, N...". I whispered. I still couldn't stop crying, but I couldn't help it. I was very happy at that moment.

**_*End of Young Serenity's POV*_**

**_to be continued..._**

**_This, is probably the longest chapter, I've ever written or typed. ^.^ I'm VERY happy on how it turned out! ;D Wouldn't you agree?! Sorry to say, but I'll be updating in 2-weeks. I'm on winter-break right now, and I have family and New Years Eve to focus on! :) I wish everyone a Happy Holiday! It'll suck big time, when school starts again! Ugh! :( Want to know what happens next? Keep reading to find out... ;D_**


End file.
